Fleeting Wish
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: AU Driven away from his home,Naruto is lost as to what will become of him. But then a prophecy is told, about the beast within his skin and two others like himself. Ones he must find, fast, or else it'll mean the end of the world. SasuNaru; GaaraNaru
1. When he first arrived

1**Author's note: just so you won't be confused this is like a otherworld story. I will be using naruto characters but I'm telling you now, for this kind of story you are needed to forget everything about naruto except the character's name and what they basically look like if you're to understand it. But don't leave just because I said that!It's good I swear!**

**You can read and enjoy and I sooooo need reviews. Unless I get twenty reviews for this I will not continue. All keep all chapters saved on my computer's hard drive until you cruel people learn to at least review. This is a serious matter!**

**Well now that I am done ranting, you can continue. And just to say I do not own the characters but they are under my power. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!Face the power of my P.C!**

-. -. - .- .- .-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.- .-

Rain washed down paved streets, running rivulets down the side of white-washed buildings. Trees bent and snapped at the ferocity of the wind. People were huddled away inside their homes, fearful of the storm. They had never seen such a thing before and it frightened them. It was a bad omen that they were witnessing such a dangerous side of nature. At another side of town, a small child stumbled into the maze of buildings. His eyes were swollen from crying so many tears, his feet scratched from heel to toe. He was weary but he wouldn't rest, not yet. Mama had fallen many miles ago, even days it seemed. But she had pushed him forward into the tangible jungle, telling him to continue on. On to a village named Konoha. At least there he would be safe...for the time being anyways.

He forced his tiny legs to move forward, knocking on doors as he went. His blue eyes wavered, his balance unstable, as he plunged forward one last time. His head hit against a door, but he hardly felt the pain. He was too tired to care, too broken to mind. He fell onto the doorstep, falling into a fitful sleep. The boy laid there, being washed in the cloud's tears, left alone for what death the chill would bring. Then the door opened a crack until a women looked through, her green eyes sweeping over the small boy. "Sakura! Sakura come here!" The women called back inside, looking at the little boy until her own daughter came. Her pink hair stood out against the grey world, green eyes(exactly as her mother's) shining with question. She gasped, leaning out into the rain to study the boy collapsed on their doorstep. "Mommy, why is here? Shouldn't he be home with his own mommy?" "It doesn't matter Sakura. Now hurry up and help me bring him inside." Sakura held the door open as her mother picked up the other child, bringing him inside their home. She turned to lock the door, then followed after her mother, puzzled as to why her mother was frowning so.

The kitchen light was on, the table cleared. The small boy was spread out on the wood, wet clothes seeping into the oak. Sakura moved toward him, emotions waging within her. This boy scared her with his appearance, but he also excited and worried her. His feet were so dirty, his face and hands so scratched up. His face seemed flushed and when she placed a hand on his forehead it was so hot it burnt her. She pulled away and distanced herself from him, now truly scared. Why was a boy doing out all on his own? Why was he injured so? He wore only a white nightgown, stuck to his body as if it was his second skin. His chest was moving, a sure sign he was still alive, but it moved awkwardly as the boy struggled for breath. He must have had more injuries beneath his skin, possibly even broken bones. Sakura stood against the wall, unsure if whether or not she could call for her mother. But it didn't matter. Her mother walked into the kitchen, a wet cloth in hand. She placed it on the boy's forehead, and came to stand beside her daughter. "Sakura, is everything alright?" The pink-haired child nodded her head, no longer afraid. But she remained confused. Everything, every little thing, that was happening confused her. The boy's appearance, his strange condition, her mother's scowling face. Her little mind couldn't make understanding of this, but her mother turned her in the direction of the doorway, signaling she wasn't to fret about such things. It was time for bed. So she grudgingly marched up to her room, the blonde boy still on her mind.

-. -. - .-. -. -. -. - .-. -. -. - .- .-. -. -. -. -. -.

"Sir I have no idea what to do. Shall we kill him, banish him, what?" Sakura's eyes opened to take in the sunlight of a new day, all the while her ears focused on her mother's voice downstairs. It was coming from the kitchen, she guessed, and by the sounds of it they had a visitor. Curiosity grabbed hold of her and she found herself sneaking down the stairs, watching her mother through the bars. The hokage was there, which surprised her greatly. The hokage never came to their house. "Do not fret my dear. It is just a mere child. No harm done. We shall find him a place to stay, it is the least we could do." "But he is not a mere child, hokage-sama! Last night he had a very high fever, enough to kill any man, yet he has already fully recovered. Hokage-sama I know what this child is! He is a demon, one of those disgusting monsters from one of the nearby regions. We can not allow him to live, it will bring us certain doom!" Sakura held in her gasp. That boy...a demon? It sounded so bizarre but it would explain everything. She listened as the hokage sighed before he picked up the boy. "It would be wrong of us to judge this child before we have even gotten to know him. He could have easily escaped his village's massacre, and wandered up here. There is no evidence holding him to such an accusation." "Hokage-sama..." Sakura leaned out more, studying the twisted features of her mother's face. There was disgust, anger, and fear blended in with the lines. "If you shall not kill that creature than we will all die. Is that what you wish for!" The hokage didn't answer but turned away, his bearded face now visibly to sakura. "I'll take my leave now. This boy will need some medical assistance." "Hokage-sama, you listen to me! Even if you place that child in our village, even if you say he is to be treated like anyone else, noone will listen to you. They'll know the truth! They'll know that that boy can never be one of us! They'll know and I can assure you they will have their reveng against that beast! You can't pretend Hokage-sama, you can't pretend you don't know it either!" Hokage had already left, but sakura's mother was yelling her words at the top of her voice, so that they followed the hokage as he walked down the street; a young boy in his arms. Sakura turned away and walked upstairs. She would never again touch that boy.

Blue eyes opened up to the world, meeting bright white walls. He had been in a room like this once long ago, when he was barely able to talk and he remembered it was called a hospital. There were strange beepings and pulsing noises coming from his right, which when he looked were only just machines. They were connected to wires which in turn were connected to him. His sky- blue eyes watched the ups and downs of the green line, vibrant against the black screen. Thousands of numbers and small codes meant nothing to him, but he loved the way the moved, as if almost in a dance. He reached out to touch one when the door opened. A nurse walked in, brown hair tied up in a ponytail, a white apron tied around her waist. "Oh, you're awake. Good morning little guy, how are you feeling?" She checked his pulse, stopping to scribble some things down on her clipboard. He sat there watching her, unsure of what to do. "What's your name," the nurse asked. "N-naruto..." His voice came out in an odd squeak, startling him just abit. His tiny hands ran across his lap, twisting the crisp white sheet that covered his legs.

The nurse wrote more stuff, then moved to plump up his pillow. "Just sit tight for awhile and then the hokage will come to see you. Starting today you'll be an honorary member of konoha. Isn't that great!" The nurse ruffled his blonde hair, then pinched one of his cheeks, not even caring that he had three thin scars down each one. Then she turned and left, giving him a sweet little smile before she disappeared past the doorway. Now that the nurse was gone it was quiet, much too quiet for him. He fingered the blanket some more, before turning his eyes to the window. This place was beautiful, with it's large mountains and twisting forests, but it was too large which meant there was lots of people. People were what scared him more than anything. Growing restless with his view of the mountains, naruto looked around, studying every inch of his room. Across from his bed there was a basket which held his clothes. That caused him to leap from the bed, and scurry over as fast as he could.

His hands pushed into the basket, pulling out his clothes. They were still damp, and were beginning to smell moldy. They wouldn't do him good anymore. He sat on the floor, sifting through the nightgown. There was a small pocket hidden inside the fabric, which his fingers finally found, before he pulled out a cold object. He brought a small metal choker out of the white folds, holding it close to his chest. The thing was too big for him, but he didn't care. It was all he had left of his mother. Scenes flashed before his eyes: red, black, grey. Blood spraying everywhere, screams, his mother's terrified eyes. He shivered, even though it wasn't cold and curled up into a ball, lying on the floor. His eyes burned with fresh tears as he tried his best to forget about that night, but it was still raw in his mind. He would never forget, nor would he ever fit in. That was his life.

He got to his feet and began to walk back to his bed, ready to fall asleep in this world of white, when the door opened a second time. He turned to see you had come to visit this time, only to be met by an old man wearing a red hat. He had a grey beard that jutted out from his chin in a point, and a wide smile plastered over his face. "Hello, naruto. That is your name is it not?" Naruto nodded, uncertain if this man was friend or foe. The old man sat down in one of the chairs pushed against the wall, his dark eyes watching him kindly. "I hear you're a demon. That you're a monster. Is that true?" Naruto flinched, blue eyes widening terribly at the thought of already being chased out of a peaceful village. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I am the hokage of this village, Konoha is it's name. Do you know what a hokage is naruto?" Naruto nodded his head again. Yeah of course he knew what a hokage was. Every village had one, it was essential to have a leader to guide the people. "Naruto I want you to know that this is your home now. No matter what past you had, no matter what you maybe...You're still human Naruto and you deserve to live as such. Noone, and I mean noone, has the right to tell you otherwise. As long as I live this place is your home, and here you shall be safe. I'm sure your mother wouldn't have wanted it any other way." At the mention of his mother, Naruto let out a sob. It was going to be hard now that he had no mother. But it felt nice to know that someone cared for him, that someone actually wanted him to live.

"Naruto?..." Naruto's baby blue eyes gazed up at the old man, waiting. "Do you wish to live here? Would you like to have a home?" He nodded his head so fast that it left his neck sore, but he was smiling so broadly that the pain didn't matter. He had a home now, he was going to live here, he was going to be a Konoha villager. He would no longer have to worry about his past, here it didn't matter anymore. "Come Naruto, I'll show you your new home." Hokage held his hand out, which the small boy took gladly. It was a new day, and for him, a new life.


	2. Run: when things went wrong

1If you asked him how everything ended up with him wandering through wild jungle, tired, cut and parched for anything to fill his growling stomach; he'd have nothing to say. How was he supposed to express the way he felt as the villagers chased him out of the only place he knew as a home, or the way it felt knowing that humans would even defy the dying wish of someone they cared for above everything else. It tore him apart, leaving him fresh with tender scars that only covered the ones that were carved even deeper. Everything in his life was a lie, a hoax. It was time he learned that, time he grew up and let go of those meaningless dreams. But he couldn't.

He had grown up in Konoha, living quite happily among the other villagers. At first he had friends, and that was so wonderful. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba...they had been his best friends until the adults found out what he was. Then things got bad. Naruto never once told the old man how the villagers swarmed outside his house at night, never told him how if he was ever caught outside he would come home covered in bruises from all the drunks out late at night. He wore long sleeves most of his childhood but soon the villagers had gotten wiser. They only beat him where most clothing covered, extinguishing what ever suspicion the hokage had. And he was suspicious. The old man always looked at his arms, always offered to let Naruto live with him. But the boy would never accept.

He didn't want the old man to worry over him, not when he had his own grandson to look out for, and he didn't want the villagers to turn on their leader. Hokage was a great guy and it was out of love that Naruto took all the pain and hate without a single complaint. He would die before he ruined the old man's life. And so he lived the next 12 years hated but content in Konoha. Until that day. He had been living in Konoha since he was three years old, and was on his way to meet the Hokage. The old man had invited him to come for some ramen at a small little stall at the edge of town, which the fox child readily accepted. He hadn't been eating for a whole week and his mouth just watered at the idea.

Naruto took all the smaller routes, back alleyways and side roads, to get to the shop. The old man hadn't arrived yet but that was okay. He didn't mind waiting, it was just the people he had to look out for. He nestled into a shadowy corner, watching with careful eyes as villagers walked by, unaware that he was hiding there. Today was beautiful, warm with a cool breeze blowing through town. Without meaning to, he fell asleep, still hidden in that little crevice. When he opened his eyes again it was already evening. Groggily he got to his feet, wiping sleep out of his eyes. The Ramen shop had closed, which was unusual on such a day as today. Usually they were open until late at night. That's when he noticed it was quiet, too quiet. He cast blue eyes in ever direction, heart pounding in fear.

He heard somebody running the next street over, and quickly followed after the sound. Where ever that person was hurrying of to was probably where everyone else too. He strained his eyes to watch where he was going in the fast approaching night, strained his ears to keep with the person. Suddenly he became aware of what district he was in. This was the main road, winding down to the Hokage's home and Office. He could already see the mountain peaks jutting up into the sky. He slowed down and ducked behind a building, still having a clear view of the center square. A large crowd was assembled there, everyone silent; watching, waiting. Azure eyes scanned the area, looking for a break in the mob trying to get a clue as to what was going on.

A small group of people came out, faces lowered in sadness. One of them stepped forward, a scroll in hand, which he opened. The man stared at the crowd, eyes empty of all emotion. "The Hokage...he has-he has passed away. He will no longer be with us." The man paused, letting the villagers cry out in sorrow and loss, before continuing on. "He has left us with his last words, which I shall now read. Please listen, this is very important." The ninja read out the old man's will, halting every couple lines to let the people mourn, which was only right at a time like this. The whole time Naruto was pressed against the wall, fighting back the tears that were threatening to drown him. The old amn... he had been the only family Naruto had had all these years. He slightly acknowledged the part written that he be allowed to live peacefully in the village. The old man had even thought of him in death. There were murmurs of how it was a curse, of how is arrival in this village had sent the Hokage's life spiraling to the abyss. Which, if he was in a rightful mind, Naruto would of known was stupid because everyone must die eventually.

But he wasn't in his right mind. His whole world was falling apart and he was blaming himself. Everyone he loved, everyone he cared for was dying around him. Noone seemed to last when they got to close to the demon. He ran away from the square, eyes squeezed shut to the world, running blindly back home. He managed to climb the stairs and open his door, locking it behind him. Funny how even in terrible times, he still managed to follow through with his routine. But the thing is, it wasn't funny. He crawled into his bed, drowning himself in the darkness that he had grown up with. There things could be forgotten, there everything would be all right. Naruto fell asleep lost in the comforter's folds, smiling as he sank into a world within his mind. A world where Hokage and Mother were waiting for him with open arms.

After losing the only person he had left, the boy didn't want to wake up again. He told himself he would fall asleep and stay that way forever. That would make him and everyone else happy. But fate was cruel and he woke up the next morning, terrible wails already rising with the sun. He got dressed, ignoring his orange jumpsuit that the hokage had given him years before, and instead choosing a black shirt and pants from his closet. He sat on the edge of his bed, back to the window, eyes tracing the grain of the wood floor. The thing that hurt most, other than losing the old man, was the fact that he couldn't even attend the funeral. None of the villagers would allow him near the Hokage's grave, they would probably spout nonsense about him desecrating the guy's final resting place. So he was forced to sit on his bed, never moving, and listen to the burial ceremonies happening outside. As the sky darkened, the noises fell silent. Everyone would be returning home for the night. A hot tear slid down his already wet cheeks, signaling for him to get up, his feet leading him to the door. His eyes moved to the choker placed on his nightstand, dragging up more memories witness to what he had just lost.

His fingers caressed the cold metal before closing around it. He brought it up to his face and inspected it, unsure of what to do with it. Finally he undid the long ribbon and put it on his neck, tying it in place. There was still a lot of ribbon left, falling down to the middle of his back, but he paid it no attention. There was only one thing he wanted to do and that was atone for whatever sins he had brought to Konoha. He wanted to ask forgiveness of the old man. He walked through the village, unnoticed and as silent as one of the many shadows climbing the walls. There was hardly anyone out tonight, even the drunks were indoors drowning their pain out with bottles of sake. Quiet steps took him far, for his mind was farther, and soon he was standing before the Hokage's tombstone. The graveyard was silent as was expecting, but still it bothered him that not even the wind was blowing. It was as if life just stopped when you were here.

Naruto ran his fingers against the granite, cold and hard against his skin. His thoughts were a muddled pool of colours, feelings were only words. He felt nothing, thought nothing, could barely see anything. Time had frozen for him and it would stay this way forever. Just like this stone would stand here forever, the body buried beneath slowly rotting away along with the tombstone's erosion. It was a never-ending cycle but it meant nothing to Naruto. He abandoned all reason as he stared at that stone, power cursing through his veins. His tears came harder, fingernails growing longer as he dug at the tombstone. Life. Death. These were all natural things, but not to him. He was subject to watch everyone die and stay still to suffer the lose. Yes, fate was cruel. Angry voices brought him out of his reverie and he looked over his shoulder in shock.

The graveyard security guards had noticed him and had called other villagers in. Their twisted faces scared him more than they ever had before. He got to his feet and tried to run, but ended up tripping over a cross, landing face-first into the ground. His head spun as he got back up, but he did so anyways. The mob was closer now, torches raised high above their heads, yelling loudly at him. He could hear everything they said, felt fear and anger wage within him as kunai thudded against the earth close to him. But fear won out. He was up again and running, running as fast as he could away from them. He hopped over the steel fence, and continued to run through town. Orange flames followed him where ever he went. He slowly woke up, as if he had been sleeping, his thoughts swarming through his brain like flood waters. He didn't want to run, not any more.

He was sick of being always hated, of always being alone. He wished he could go back and let them beat him until he died. Wished he could end his miserable existence. But his legs continued to move and no matter what silent orders he gave them, they still wouldn't stop. His mind floated over old memories of running, of orange fires that bathed twisted human faces, of tearing in his chest. He remembered the colour of her blood as it flowed through the grass, her empty eyes staring at him in a quiet plea. That's why he ran. He came up to the village's stone wall, looming high above him against dark skies. Even the stars weren't out tonight.

He threw himself against the hard rock, scrambling up the grey stone. Sweat trickled down his forehead and pooled on the crook of his nose, dangling on his eyelashes. His muscles groaned against the effort but he kept climbing, claws remaining unchipped even as he dug them into the wall over and over again. Finally he reached the top. His blue eyes looked down on the crowd of people below him, small ants from way up there. He took one last look at the place he had called home before leaping over the other side. He hadn't bothered to take a look at first but now he wished he had at least took a peak. True he probably wouldn't have jumped if he had seen just how far the ground was, but at least he could have planned his landing.

His stomach jumped up to his throat, choking him until he fell into the green forest. Then he was scratched and battered by the speed of his drop and the height, arms in the front of his face to take most of the damage. He was still falling when the first bruises appeared, thinking that he would keep falling until he hit the ground. Then he would be nothing but...well...splat. He was just contemplating how he would look flattened to a pancake when his shirt snagged on a branch. The collar choked him, but he had slowed down efficiently. Still coughing, he grabbed the branch and attempted to lift himself up. That did nothing but tear his shirt but it did let him get a better grip of the branch. Soon enough he was swinging over to the trunk, and climbing down the tree to the ground.

His whole body ached as he touched the ground, but he wasn't allowed rest yet. Naruto could still hear the angry mob of villagers, and could almost see the light of their torches. He slipped into the shadows and snuck away. Moving as quickly as he could without making a sound He felt something warm trickling down his side, and he gave it a small fleeting glance, turning his eyes ahead when he saw it was blood. He didn't have time to worry about that stuff at the moment. If he didn't get away then small wounds would be the least of his worries. His mind drifted back into a black fuzz, his body left to do what it was told. Before long, it was morning and Konoha was miles behind him. But he still did not stop. It seemed his soul had fled deep inside for good, and wouldn't be coming out ever again. He was nothing more than a walking body with a monster inside him.

And that brought him back here, to wandering through wild expanses of jungle; hungry and weary. He had begun to re-surface from his shell, aware that he couldn't give up on life just yet. His foot struck against a sharp stone half submerged in the ground, his whole body seizing up at the pain. 'I'm tired of this...I just want to sleep...I just want to rest somewhere...even...for a little...while...' His eyes began to shut even though he told himself to stay awake. And when he opened them one last, he saw a shrine up ahead, just past the borderline of bushes. He smiled in weary joy, pushing past the underbrush and collapsing in a field of flowers. His delirious mind beamed at how the blossoms smelled like his mother.

-.- . -. -. -. -.-. -. -. -. -. -.- .-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.- .- . -.- . -.- .- .-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.- .- .-. -. - .- .-. -.

Weary eyes opened to the darkness, cerulean eyes in which waters swirled the inner depths. He was confused and hurt beyond any mortal healing. Nothing would ever erase the long scar etched across his soul. Red eyes merely studied him, waiting patiently for the younger one to notice him. Those muddled irises pulled up from the ground, and peered into the blackness. He did not notice anything, for he could not see beyond what his human blood allowed, but surely he knew something was there.

The fox moved one of his nine tails, the shuffling drawing the boy out of his shell, awakening him to his surroundings. Those sky blue eyes widened before being filled with wonder and fear. Those waves of emotion were gone... for the time being anyways. He slowly got to his feet, keeping his gaze straight ahead, trying to look for the source of the noise. "I-is that you...?" His voice was hardly a whisper as it passed those pink lips. The kyuubi felt a twinge within him. Guilt? Anger? He knew not what it was.

He leaned forward, reaching out without fully emerging from the shadows. "It is I kit. And what may I ask are you trying to do?" The teen stared at him, knees trembling slightly. He had never once talked to the beast that he had been born with. It frightened him the ferocious appearance of the demon: those red eyes, gleaming teeth and not to mention the largeness of his paw. He could see no more of the creature and for that he was quite glad. Naruto lowered his head, not knowing what to say. If he was to anger his counter-part, the demon was free to claw at him, or kill him if it willed.

The kyuubi watched his young patron, trying to understand why the child was growing pale before his eyes. He, even though within the boy, could still feel the cold chill creeping through the child's bones, could feel death's presence as the blonde lay unconscious to the outside world. But why he wouldn't let himself leave this prison that he, the fox, was forced to live in... The kyuubi didn't know why the boy was showing such stubbornness. "Do you really wish to die?", he finally asked.

Naruto looked up at the demon, surprised. Could the fox really reach that deeply within him and find what he was trying to hide. He nodded his head, already lowering his eyes back down to the gray floor. The fox growled above him, and he tensed, afraid that his end was near. Which also baffled him since he was already letting himself die. "And why do you wish to die? Is it because you keep losing everyone you ever cared for? Is it because you're always hated?" The fox's voice was rising in volume with each word.

"Do you not think you can ever live? Are you not aware that no matter what you do, you'll always be hated. But is that reason to die? Men have the same ideal. Them and they're samurai, believing suicide is an honorable thing. You disgust me child, disgust me so! Have you ever tried to think beyond this place! A whole world, places with many other people. You can spend you're whole life searching, and may not find anything. But surely it would be better to die doing something then doing nothing at all! Wake up now! Wake up and get to cover before you yourself are taken away by the otherworld!"

Naruto felt hatred burn within him when the demon spoke but as the monster continued, he only became shameful and teary-eyed. He had cried himself empty when the Kyubbi finally growled at him to point out he was finished, but naruto was also aware. The demon was right, and for once he was glad to have it inside of him. He ran from the kyuubi waking up in the outside world with a shock. He was terribly cold, could hardly even move. But he could sense the demon under his skin, waiting patiently for him to do what was right. Almost like a mother watching expectantly, knowing her child would do the right thing in the end.

On tired legs he got up, and bolted through the rain and mud toward the red shrine in front of him. He slipped on the ground and landed twice hard, bruising his jaw. He huffed as he got up again, brown water dripping from his chin, but moved on. His legs were as rubber, ready to give out under him as he walked into the shrine. It was empty of people as far as he could see, but a sound off to the left alerted his attention. A girl ran out, carrying a large pot, dressed in a long flowing white robe. She paused when she saw him, and he could only smile. "Good there is someo-..." The ground rushed up to meet him, then everything fell to black.

**Author's note: It's no fair!Noone will review me! does know one care? I don't know If I should continue on!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Naruto: C.C-san...don't cry. I care and I'm sure they'll review soon. -hugs the crying author-**

**C.D.M: Thank you naru-kun -sniff- you're so kind -hugs the small boy back- Oh yeah, why are you here? Don't you need to be on a some mission?**

**Naruto: that can wait til you're all better C.C-san.**

**C.M.D: awwwwwwwwww-hugs the little kitsune boy harder- Who cares about those mean people? I don't. Not as long as I have my Naru-kun!**

**Naruto: Okay, I'll make sure to stay until you're all finished -smiles super cute-**

**C.MD : I'm sooo happy! Take that you meanies! I am unaffected by you're un-reviewing!**

**Well, okay that's all. And you guys better review or else...well...I'll keep Naruto all for myself! Goodbye for now.**

**Naruto: Buh-bye!**


	3. Making a path

1_I think I'm getting tired of living, _

_Fall, fall, fall away_

_I don't know where I'm supposed to tread,_

_Cry, cry, cry today_

_Open up your gentle palms,_

_Yes, yes, yes I pray_

Everything was bright, terribly bright. He closed his eyes, and attempted to open them again. The light wasn't as harsh as it was the first time. He closed his eyes again, letting the light seep in from under his eyelids. He counted to thirty in his head before opening them once more, unsure of anything. He glanced around the room, spotting the high ceiling and the red pillars. Silk white curtains hung from up high, pooling onto the floor just slightly. They were woven all over the place, hiding the granite walls pretty well, and blending in quite well with the gold. The bases of the tall columns and even the beams on the roof were gold, reflecting fire over the entire room, thanks to the small entourage of candles placed at his bed side.

Slowly naruto got on his elbows, trying to get a better view of his surroundings. His head swam at the movement, demanding that he stop and just lay back down. But he resisted the urge and continued to move until he was sitting up. That's when he realized that he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore. There was a small table off to the right of his bed, on which his rags ( what used to be his clothing) were placed. He shivered against the cold, crossing his arms infront of his chest in hopes of getting warm.

His thoughts were pooling thickly, moving sort of sluggish, as if he had been drugged. His body reacted in quirky actions, his mouth abnormally dry and rough. He took a breath and ended up coughing as if he had just swallowed a mouthful of saw dust. He shed tears before he finally regained control of his lungs, and was able to breathe again. That's when he noticed the girl standing off to the left. She was hidden in the shadows, also adorned in the same white silk that hung behind her. She had dark hair that was cut awfully short for a girl, black bangs just hanging over her eyes. And what strange eyes they were. They were paler than anything Naruto had ever seen, seeming almost see through to him. But when the girl stepped out into the light, he could see the very light shade of violet trimming the iris.

The girl was hesitant as she stepped closer, a small blush rising to her pale cheeks. She looked at him with hooded eyes, her lips moving with silent words. He cocked his head to the side, wondering if he should ask for her to speak up or if she would take the hint. She seemed to get the hint. "I-I'm glad that you're feeling better...Y-you collapsed in the entr-entrance and I- I was worried..." Her words trailed off, as she lowered her head. Naruto leaned closer, waiting. "Mymistresswouldliketoseeyousoonsoifyoucouldpleasecometothemainhallsomeoneelsewillbewaitingtoescortyoutoher.Therearesparerobesinthedrawerswewaitforyourarrival!" This last part was yelled out quickly as the girl took off, her face burning a deep red.

Naruto scratched his head confused, before getting up and heading over to the table. There were indeed drawers there, which he opened to find a bunch of silk white robes folded. He took the first one out and nearly gagged at it. It was way too girlie for someone like himself but even when he checked the others he was only disappointed. They were all fashioned for women, and not for men. 'Oh kyuubi how did I end up here?' He picked out the more masculine of the outfits, a simple white robe without straps, or ribbons or built in corsets. He pulled it over his head, puzzled that the robe pooled around his feet. Did the temple have like overly tall women? Smoothing out the creases, he walked from the room, walking down a large white hallway, heading hopefully to the main hall.

His choice of direction seemed right, and he did end up at the main hall, the entrance just in his line of sight. A women stood over by the other wall, apparently waiting for him. He hurried over to her, and stopped a few feet away as she glanced up at him. She was about his height, her robe clinging to her body and stopping mid-thigh. Naruto had to wonder...was this really a temple or some sort of hidden harem? The girl had her hair pulled into four different short ponytails behind her head, arms crossed over her chest. She seemed to be glaring at him, as if his mere presence bugged her. After a few tense moments, she finally moved walking away from him. He took the hint and followed after her.

He was led down all sorts of hallways, each one a little different from the other. One had granite walls, another limestone, and another marble. The ever changing details were a little mind-boggling but he beared with it anyways. Finally they stopped infront of a large cedar door, trimmed in yet more gold. A couple of other girls came up and opened the two doors, standing aside so the he and his escort could get in. Naruto followed after the blonde girl, stepping into a large chamber. The walls rose higher here, and red, white and black sheets hung from the ceiling. Ivory pillars lined up a path, red velvet carpet leading up to a rising platform. A gold chair was placed there, but it seemed noone occupied it.

A bunch of cushions and large pillows were scattered over the floor, more silk spread around the small sitting area. A small ebony table sat in the middle of the mess, covered in platters and plates. Already a women sat there, looking around the age of twenty-five. She had blonde hair too, a red robe that also clung to her body though it exposed a lot of her chest, a small blue gem on her forehead. She cast hard blue eyes on him, scrutinizing him. "Temari, you may go stand by hinata now." His escort, apparently Temari, strode over to stand by the same strange eyed girl that had been in his room. He looked back over at the lady, hurrying over as she gestured for him to come sit.

He placed his butt on a purple cushion, trying his best not to get tangled in the web of silk. "I am Tsunade. This is my temple, and as you may have noticed it consists of only women." tsunade waved her hand around, gesturing her point. "We do not allow men into our monastery. They are foul, and crude creatures, who would only see as their next screw." At this Naruto couldn't help but feel the knife stabbing glares thrown at him. "Though we carry that opinion, it is still in our belief to help all that end up on our doorstep injured, whether male or female. We are glad that you have recovered and we shall arrange for some clothes for you. But it is of utmost urgency that you leave our temple. As I have already said, we do not take kindly to men. We shall make sure you have a week's provisions, enough to surely let you reach the closest village. You may stay for one night, but tomorrow I insist you leave."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement with tsunade. She had every right to despise men, and he wouldn't take advantage of their hospitality. He would leave tomorrow as asked. Tsunade nodded her head as well, glad he understood and popped a grape in her mouth. She waved her hand, temari stepping forward from the wall. "Temari here will show you your room, and a set of clothes will be brought along as well. I have only one more thing to ask of you though. If you would, please stay in your room. We will find it extremely disrespectful and dishonoring if you leave at all at anytime of the night. Which means we will be allowed to make one assumption and have you thrown from the temple grounds. Understood?" Naruto nodded his head so fast, he thought it would fly off. These women were not something to toy with.

Temari stepped forward until she was nearly feet away, but naruto wasn't ready to leave yet. He had one question to ask. "Excuse me...miss Tsunade...if I may?" The women was looking at him, telling him to continue. "I don't know ...if ...you know." "I know,"she said, cutting him off. "We all know you are one of the beasts. It does not bother us, as we practice in their power." Naruto was surprised by this bit of information, and thought of what the older women had just said. "B-beasts...? Does that mean there are others just like me?" Once again, Tsunade nodded her head. "Yes, there are others like yourself. If you wish to find them then you should know something. There is a prophecy. It says that one day, our world will be in great turmoil. The three beasts are the only ones who can save it. You are the ancestor of our three creators. Which means you hold the power."

"When the day comes you will have to save us all. You carry the fox, the mother of life and heavenly fire. You must find the other two. The dragon of sky, also known as the tormentor, and the Raccoon of Earth, the destroyer. Only you can save the world from sure danger, but you must know this. The fox must sacrifice themselves in order to redeem anyone. And that includes the raccoon and dragon. You must give your life for the raccoon and dragon to give everyone else a chance." Naruto was shocked at these words, he had never known about this. When he thought things couldn't get more complicated, they did. "Thank you," he said getting to his feet. He left the chamber and followed temari to his room, where he shut the door and sat on the bed.

He gazed up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Soon the flickering flames swirled together and bent down to melt against him.

_Blue skies were waiting for him when he opened his eyes, beautiful, peaceful. The villagers cast him a couple dirty looks, but he never took notice. He ran on small feet, hurrying into the gardens. Flowers brushed against his legs as he ran down the wooden trail, giggling happily. He spotted a familiar yellow sun hat, and ran, rolled down the grassy hill._

_He came up behind the women, throwing his short arms around her. "Mommy!" He laughed cheerfully, the older women laughing with him. "Naruto! And what have you been up to my little rascal?" He showed her the picture he had drawn that day in class._

"_Oh wow, how gorgeous." The women picked him up and placed him in her lap. "You managed to draw this field. What a talented boy you are!" He smiled widely, whiskers spreading over his face._

_The minutes slipped by, without them saying a word. He had his head rested on the grass, looking up at the blue skies and fluffy clouds. One looked like a dragon._

"_Naruto..." He looked up at the women, curious at this tone of voice. It was new to his young ears. "Isn't that a beautiful sky?"_

_He nodded his head, quiet even for a three year old. He couldn't speak as much, but he knew, understood what his mother was saying. Still her question was weird._

"_Naruto you were made different from everyone else. You are special. And I know...this blue sky won't last long." he was sitting up now, frightened. Mommy sounded sad._

"_Naruto one day you will find someone special to you. They will be everything you could ever hope for. Like this nice moment now...you will have this same feeling years later on."_

_Everything was quiet as wind blew through the field, tousling his blonde locks._

"_One day, people will try to take that person away. One day you will know what I mean when you will willingly sacrifice for that person."_

_Her hand came out to cup his cheek, which he leaned into, noticing a single tear falling down her cheek. "Don't forget who you are naruto...don't forget to love..."_

"_But always remember...sacrifice for what you care for...live for what you know is important..."_

The colours swirled again, breaking down and rebuilding themselves until everything had become a dull grey, and he realized he was gazing at the inside of his eyelids. Slowly he opened his eyes, two tears sliding down his tan cheeks. He was numb with that little memory, blood pouring unseen from his shattered heart. He wiped away the crystals on his cheeks, and got up. it was already morning, the forest alive with natural life. His stuff was already waiting for him, placed at the edge of his bed.

He grabbed the clothes and pulled them on, not really surprised they were girl's clothes. He had on a baby blue t-shirt, the short sleeves cupping at the edge, the length of the shirt stopping mid-driff where it also clung to his skin. The pants weren't tight (thank Kami!) But billowed out slightly at the bottom, before cupping around his ankles. These he wore with a thick belt around his waist, the brown leather working nicely with the tan of the pants. A mirror was hung on the wall, which he strode over to, to see the extent of the damage. He didn't look so bad in the clothes, if you got rid of the fact that he looked like a gypsy in them.

He sighed but thought it was better than nothing, and it wasn't too bad. He did have sort of a girlish complexion so wearing the clothes was acceptable. His old rags were also on his bed, which he quickly ran to, remembering the choker he didn't have on his neck. He found it thrown into the pocket of his black sweater, his heart relieved that it was safe. He walked back over to the window, and put it on, unamused that it worked well with his wardrobe. Plus the fact that his blonde spikes and childish face made him look so girlish in the whole attire. He fingered the pink ribbon of the choker, deciding whether or not he should wear it. But he finally decided it was in his mother's honor.

He gathered up his old clothing and threw it into the trash, picking up his small bag of food. He slung the pack over his back, and strode over to the door. A pair of shoes had also been left there, looking like the same kind he saw on women in the harems. He sighed, trying his best to think positive of this whole situation and slipped the shoes on. With a final glance around the room, he opened the door and stepped out. He walked down the hall, trying to remember the way to the main hall, and soon came upon it. Tsunade was already there, waiting with a few other girls. She was smiling somewhat this morning, not as mean as she seemed yesterday.

She pointed out of the door, toward a path that was smaller than all the others. "There is where you want to go. The first carrier should be in the water country, the other in the earth. That is all we know of this matter, the rest should unfold itself as you continue on your journey. Take care and remember what I told you. Goodbye Naruto." She turned away and left him alone at the door. With a final backwards glance, he left, moving into the cool forest. Only when he was miles away from the temple did it occur to him that he had never told tsunade his name.


	4. Disaster! and the first

1It was terribly hot and sticky, making his confounded clothing even more tight and uncomfortable. If only they had MEN'S clothes! Naruto sighed and paid more attention to the trail. Days, weeks, months? Time was impossible to tell when lost in the thick overlaying canopy of trees. Branches swept down from high above nearly hiding the only path he had in this intangible jungle: a weathered cement staircase that led up and up with no hint if it would ever end. On his first morning out he knew he would have to trail up Konoha's mountain to leave his old village behind, but he never thought it would take this long. Naruto sighed again and nearly lost his footing before righting himself again. _'Perhaps if I had actually left the village once in a while I wouldn't be misjudging the distance it takes to trek up Hokage's mountain.' _**"No point fretting over that now kit," **the kyuubi answered, **"there's nothing you can do about it." **

Naruto grumbled under his breath and froze when the kyuubi reprimanded him over his childish behavior. He grumbled a little more before shifting his backpack, but he still couldn't help but smile. Since the night he left the village he and the kyuubi had been keeping in contact. The demon's rough growl was soothing to his tired mind and was company in this never-ending forest. As the kyuubi fell silent once again, naruto trudged up another crowded part of the path, pushing aside a part of large fern leaves so as to get past. Animals scurried out of his way as he disturbed a family of squirrels, guilty that he had frightened the small things.

Lunch came around soon after, or what he could only figure was lunch by the growling of his stomach, and he decided to stop for lunch. He sat down on the cool stone of the path, placing his pack in his lap. He opened the satchel and peered inside, unsure of what he still had left to eat. He pulled out a bottle of water and a couple onigiris wrapped in a single bamboo leaf. His stomach growled again in annoyance at his slow pace, and he quickly set to eating the food. His bottle crackled as he drank the last bit of water in it, wiping his mouth dry. He sighed again and soon after huffed. Was it just him or was the day getting warmer? He packed his garbage back into the pack, frowning when he realized he was running out of food and water. He was going to have to start rationing soon.

'_Kyuubi...what's going to happen if I run out of food and water while still in the forest?' _Naruto had been walking for a bit, his mind still on the problem of food. If he ran out then he would have nothing to eat. Already he was dreading his lack of concentration in his nature classes.**"Don't fret over it kit," **the demon fox said,**"I won't allow you to starve, or else I will starve with you. If that time comes, where you are without needs, then I shall help you search for your own food. Just listen to me when I talk to you or you might eat the wrong thing." **Naruto scowled when the fox chuckled, clearly enjoying tormenting his skills or lack of. **"Just remember kit, as of now it is only you and me. It would be best if we were in good relations. It will make things easier if you can trust in me." **For a few moments it was silent, where as Naruto could only hear his own footsteps and shallow breathing. _'Kyuubi...why was I the one that had to have been born with you? What's different about me that I was born with you and not someone else?' _He felt the demon fox shift in his mind, the tension creating a small burden on his soul. _"_**I don't have an answer to that kit...but I can assure you. You are not separate from other people. You are as equally equal to them, not more and not less. Noone deserves to tell you otherwise, because to decide such things not left for human minds would mean you are boisterous and unworthy of such a gift you have. Life is not a thing man made, it is what I and the others made. We know none are better and that none are lesser, because all power is a****fleeting thing. No you are not any different than other people. You are the same but sometimes fate will make things that we can not change. In the end though, that is only to show us the meaning of life and of living." **Naruto stared up at the trees, swaying high above. Already specks of blue could be seen between the gaps in the leaves, a gentle breeze blowing down to cool his warm skin. He mulled over the demon's words as he continued to walk, amazed at what the fox had to say. Slowly he realized that things would be okay, and he couldn't help but to grin broadly at that. "Thanks kyuubi..." he whispered to the trees. **"You're welcome kit..."**came the reply.

-.- . -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. - .- .- . -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

The sky was lit with fire as the sun began its descent down into the earth's waiting mouth, bringing a close on a village's day. People packed up their stalls and goods, mothers calling their children home for supper. The very top of the sky was already tinged black as a teen stepped out from his own house, walking down the street with a glare. He cast small glances at the people who passed by, who in turn hurried to get out of his line of sight. It was a norm for him; to have people run past, giving him shifty glances, their faces etched with fear. He had grown up with it and had already learned to deal with it. Still it bugged him so much that noone, not even the girls that crooned over his looks, would even bother to speak to him. After all he was a demon right? Why would they want to dirty their conscience by sharing a single word with someone such as himself? He snarled slightly as his thoughts returned to those of that night so long ago, not bothering to spare a look to an old man that had frozen in place with fear, worried that he had somehow done something to receive that snarl.

The teen continued on, amazed at how quickly the villagers closed their shutters, in the hopes to pretend for a night that he didn't exist. Oh if only their feeble efforts actually had any effect. He walked all around the village, tearing some fruit from a nearby garden, knowing that noone would come to reprimand him on his theft. His whole walk-about eventually led him back to his own home. A small apartment standing beside the ruins of his clan's mansion. The last place he had ever lived as a normal human being...before everyone knew of what he was.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.- . -. -.- .- .- .- .- -. -. -. -. -. -. - . -. -. -. -. -. -. -. - .

"YEA!! I'm finally FREE!!!" Naruto tore out from the forest, grinning like a maniac, so happy that he could finally see the sky again. He tromped along happily stopping to do cart wheels in his excitement. He ran about in circles still yelling out joyfully, before he plopped down on his butt, exhausted. He laid back until his head was resting on a soft patch of grass, cerulean eyes gazing up at the cloudless blue sky. He sighed with content, shutting his eyes for a well deserved rest. Warm wind blew across his cheek, shoots of grass tickling his exposed sides. Then he fell away.

He woke up to a navy sky, groggily getting to his feet. He studied his surroundings, unsure of what to do next. In all truth, he was still half asleep. He walked around for a bit before his growling stomach decided his next destination. Where ever food was. He wiped the last bit of sleep from his eyes, yawning as he trudged off in the opposite direction of the tangled jungle. He thought to talk to the kyuubi again, because he felt awfully lonely out here in the open, but the demon was asleep. Accepting the situation, he continued on, his nose picking up a delicious smell.

His mind noted that it was familiar, probably from the days of his childhood, but his stomach purred at the thought of that delicious scent filling it. He sighed at the thought of eating what he deemed as normal food, compared to the leaves and berries he had been forced to eat the past few days. The grass began to wear away to rock, the rocks neatly piled up into a small hill, which he had to climb over. He stopped, panting slightly at all the walking he had been doing, looking down on the village below. He saw all the happy families, all the merchants standing by with their wares ready to sell. He saw a man selling fish, the animals skewered and roasting on an open fire the man had prepared. The sight of sizzling food brought naruto's mouth to a water. He got to his feet, and thought of the best possible route down the rocky slope. As he placed his foot forward to move on, a knife was held to his neck.

"Don't even bother moving boy. Or your neck'll be without a head." Naruto swallowed hard, the kyuubi awakening at the present danger. The hand on his shoulder tightened its grip before steering him off in an opposite direction, and away from the village. He felt his heart race, and his forehead break out in sweat as he began to panic. What was going to happen to him?

-.- . -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. - .- . -. -. -. -. - . - .- .-. - . -. -. - . -

A fist connected with his gut, making him spit up bile. He tried to stare up at the men assaulting him, but his vision was too blurry with tears. His cheek was swollen and seemed to pulse madly, demanding attention as well aside from his aching stomach. The circle of men drew in closer and he was showered in a rainfall of fists and feet, covering his whole body in bruises and more cuts. He cried pointlessly, his whole body on fire with pain. He could hear the kyuubi growling in anger, asking for release, to punish the offenders who would dare attack a teen, but he refused to abide. He would not take human lives for the sake of his own survival. Blackness circled his vision, slipping dangerously close to unconsciousness before someone grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled. He was wide awake again as his scalp burned with the sensation. "Come, let's go. It's time to show the others what we've caught." He spat up more blood before being shoved off in the direction of the other men.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. - .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- . -. - .- . -. -. -. -.

The teen came out of his house and began his routine walk around the village, eyes closed to the outside world before he was aware of something. He opened his eyes in surprise to find the villagers still out and about. He looked toward the sky, to make sure he wasn't mistaken what time it was, and sure enough the sun was nearly gone from the sky but the street was still as packed as during the afternoon. The teen watched all the people hurrying past, not even noticing him for the first time in years. They were excited and yet afraid...but of what he did not know. He thought to turn around and walk back to his house and wait for people to go home, but curiosity got the better of him.

He slipped into a nearby alley, walking a route he had become quite accustomed to, heading off in the direction of town square. If there was something really interesting that would keep the villagers out after dark, then it would be put out in the village square for all to see. He could already hear murmurs as he approached, catching snippets of conversations. "Didjya hear..." "A demon..." "Another one!..." "Was caught by ryoko..." "Brave man to catch the beast..." "Was snarling and clawing for their faces!..." He couldn't help but snort when he heard these. Noone in this whole village had caught a demon before. Hell they were too afraid of him to even get close with some arrows. He couldn't see much through the thick crowd but now he was disinterested. He turned around to go home when the crowd began to gasp with surprise and hatred. That sound was very familiar to his ears.

He took one glance at the crowd and saw through a gap between the villagers. His jaw dropped in surprise and his head began to spin with confusion. He saw a boy out there -not one from the village, but a boy all the same- so how could he be a demon? The crowd filled in the gap making it impossible for him to see anymore , and he was tempted to just blow them all out of his line of sight. Seeing how much they were pumped up he decided against it, and scaled the closest wall instead, perching on the roof of the building. From here he got a wonderful view of the boy that he could only describe as beautiful.

Blonde locks fell into a gorgeous face, adorned with three whisker-like scars on each cheek. The clothes the other teen had on were quite peculiar, considering they were women clothes such as the ones farther south. His eyes feasted on the tanned skin exposed to the public, tender pink lips that were slightly parted as the boy fought to breathe. That's when he noticed all the other things. The teen realized that the other boy was tied to a post, the ropes cutting close to his skin, the post secured firmly into the ground. Bruises were starting to form all over the other kid's skin, dried blood hiding on his forehead and in his sun-kissed locks. This boy had surely taken a beating and was, miraculously, still conscious. The teen gritted his teeth in anger, boiling beneath his skin. He knew the villagers were cruel but to do this to an innocent traveler...it was unforgivable.

He stood up straight preparing to jump down among the others' midst, but a strong growl made him pause. **"Wait...do not approach."** The teen hesitated before turning his concentration to the voice whispering in his head. _'Why not Draco...he is but an innocent foreigner. Does he deserve_ _to be beaten so?'_** "He is not a normal human. He is one of us."** The teen froze in place at the thought of it. That boy...just like him...but he wasn't to be fooled so easily. After the incident he had been connected to the demon beneath his skin, the dragon, and he knew how much of a liar the beast was. _'Stop lying to me Draco. I do not intend to be tricked so easily.'_ **"I lie not boy.** Just watch and you shall see, or can you not sense it. His demon his already straining against its **bonds. Why he doesn't release the thing, I know not..." **The teen tried to focus in on the battered boy, tried to use his dragon eyes -also known as the sharigan- but was too distracted to harness the great power. He bit his knuckle, drawing blood, pissed that his emotions were getting in the way. He heard his companion chuckle softly before talking. **"Just watch and you shall see. Just watch Sasuke..."**

Naruto's head was pounding, the kyuubi's ferocious roars not helping it much at all. He wriggled slightly against his bonds but moved no more than that. He could hear people murmuring all around him, a lot more people than before and he figured he must have been taken to the village. He wished he could have opened his eyes but he doubted he would have wanted to see them. All those faces staring down at him, hate and fear and disgust showing in their eyes. He leaned back against his post trying to block out the fox's voice but the demon would not relent. **"Kit! Let me** **out!! They will kill you if you do not let me take your place!! Please you must do this!!"** He shook his head, not even bothering to speak within his mind. "No...I can't. I won't let you kyuubi...You'll hurt all these innocent people, and I don't want that. Even if they do hurt me, I won't be like them..." The fox fell silent, ashamed that he had been the one to tell the kit about using what powers he had for good. The kit had taken it the wrong way and was now willing to sacrifice his own live as long as it meant not harming the ones intent on killing him. The kyuubi pawed the ground before a snarl returned to its lips. No he wasn't about to let his charge die like this. No filthy human would get the better of this boy as long as he was around.

Naruto felt the kyuubi turn away and sighed with relief. He didn't think he could continue to fight with the demon anymore. But when he had thought his counterpart had finally laid off, the demon had returned full force. He bucked against his ties, shocking the villagers around him, as the fox fought for dominance. His eyes snapped open then rolled backwards until only the whites showed. His whole body was breaking out into a sweat as the kyuubi's power washed over him. And then everything was fading. He was pulled away from reality and down into the dark infinity that he had first met the kyuubi in. Shadows wrapped around his legs holding him to the ground as the fox sprang up toward the small dot of light of which he had come from. **"I'm sorry kit but this is for your own good. We all have a role to play in our lifetime."** He watched as the fox disappeared into a swirl of bright orange flames, leaving him the endless night. Numb he reached out, as if to summon the kyuubi back, but when the demon did not re-appear he knew that it was already on the other side. "Kyuubi!!! Please, don't hurt them!!!!!", he yelled to the impending darkness.

-. -. - . -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. - . -. - .- . - . -. -. - .-. -.

Growls erupted from the blonde's pink lips, growing louder in volume with each passing second. Sasuke watched as the villagers began to shirk away frightened by those ominous sounds. The men that had brought the teen were stepping forward cautiously, unsure if they should approach their enraged captive. The leader, the man Ryoko, snickered as he stood infront of the boy, placing a hand on the boy's head. He grabbed a fistful of those golden locks, yanking the teen's head up until it was facing his. He let out a gurgled gasp, releasing the boy before stepping away. Sasuke watched in scared fascination as the boy looked over the crowd, lips held back in a snarl. Ruby red eyes searched all the faces, the whisker marks on the boy's face much more wider and deeper than before. For a minute sasuke actually felt scared. He had never before seen anyone else that had a demon within them, and to witness the carrier's demon wrath...it was something entirely magnificent yet terrifying.

Villagers screamed in horror as the boy turned demon break the ropes that bond him, leaping forward and landing on all fours. The boy looked them over with blood-red eyes, the same ones that belonged to the demon boy of their own village. The teen clawed the ground, his eyes picking out a mother and child, seemingly interested in them. The boy smiled showing off his perfect white fangs, leaning closer to the frozen two as his claws turned up the soil. A demon lust filled the air and the villagers were running for their lives, screaming for mercy, forgiveness. A child darted into an alleyway catching the demon's eye as he rushed forward to begin a log awaited chase. Sasuke watched it all amazed before his own conscious kicked in and he found himself following the demon boy. His sharigan twirled as his mind finally cleared, allowing him to see what the boy was. He spotted the chakra tail that sprouted from the boy's ass and the chakra ears that stuck out of his head. All of these he wouldn't have seen with normal human eyes.

He pushed his sharigan harder, making it peer into the boy's very soul, reaching down into a dark chasm. His eyes widen as he saw the same boy, not in demon form sitting in the darkness, silently crying with his hands crossed. He murmured over and over again the same words, _'don't_ _hurt them, don't hurt them...'_ then the boy was silent, as if he had just heard a noise in those shadows, and remarkably turned and ...looked at him! Sasuke withdrew the sharigan, shocked that the boy had actually turned to stare at him. Noone had ever done that before, the never felt the sharigan's presence as he peered into their souls. But yet that boy had- the one who was now a demon chasing after villagers- teary blue eyes gazing at him in silent plea. His heart wrenched at the memory of those eyes, shattering at the thing that was certain to happen. Eyes that had never been soaked in the blood taken by the boy's own hands. Sasuke chased after the boy, putting all his strength into getting closer. He knew he had to stop the boy's demon before blood was shed...he didn't want to see the teen's innocence lost.

"**You are a fool- hearty boy...caring about strangers..."** _'Listen you can either help or shut the hell up. You're choice draco.'_ Sasuke wasn't in the mood to fight with his counter-part, the moment at hand was too important. The dragon fell silent as if he was thinking before he put his strength into sasuke's tiring legs, hoisting the dark-haired teen up into the sky. Sasuke clamped his jaw, swallowing the strange feeling that had his stomach doing black flips. He centered himself out, until he was steady in the sky, then flew forwards toward the boy. With what distance he lost trying to catch the blonde, he made up with in little time as he soared through the black night. The other teen had finally come to a stop, staring down at its prey, arched as if ready to pounce. Sasuke shot down from the sky, landing as softly but more quickly than a feather, stopping right in front of the demon.

When he landed the demon hesitated, as if surprised to see another of its kind. Sasuke watched, unblinking, into red eyes. The demon's breathe was hot on his skin, those pink lips dangerously close to his own. Finally the boy smirked, catching Sasuke off guard, the demon giggling slightly. The whiskers shrank and the eyes began to turn back to crystalline blue, but not before the demon stared him straight in the eye, whispering, "I'll leave him in your trust..." Sasuke got the teen as he fainted, the demon returning back to its domain within the boy's soul. He picked the boy up, until he was gathered in his arms, unconscious after all this time. **"Then back** **home we go I guess. Is that right? Do you intend to care for him until he wakes?"** Draco was talking again, slowly grating on his nerves. _'What do you think?'_, he answered back, striding off in the direction of his home. He knew villagers were watching his retreating back, wondering if it was such a good thing that he had stopped the rampaging demon. But for once he didn't care. All of his attention was directed at the boy sleeping in his arms.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

**C.M.D:Yeah!! I finished another chapter!!!Naru-chan is here to celebrate with me!!!**

**Naruto: Yippee!! Another story about me!! But...how come I was the one beat up?...**

**C.M.D: sorry about writing that, it was just supposed to be...Anyways, this one took me longer than last time, but I was hoping to make it much more detailed than last time too...**

**I really wasn't so happy with my last chapter...**

**Naruto: was it that bad?...**

**C.M.D: well no, but ...I just didn't like it that much...**

**So, yeah...**

**I know some of you are waiting for me to go more indepth with naruto's past and I will, soon...**

**I just don't know how soon...**

**Naruto: you better! I don't want to be without a past...that's too emo (no references to sasuke at all...)**

**C.M.D: I will do a background bit on sasuke, cuz I feel that it's important too. I think I'm going to do that with all 3 characters...I don't know really**

**At the moment I just make the story up as I go, I have no plan as of what to do next.**

**Naruto: that's not good in an author...**

**C.M.D: I know but I can't help it...my artistic ability also makes me extremely lazy and unorganized...**

**Oh for those that don't know, Draco actually means dragon in latin and I couldn't think of what dragon was in japanese...(even tho I have all these asian friends)...so, I just put down draco as the dragon's name. Just incase you thought I was stealing from harry potter. **

**Please review and I guess we'll see you guys next chap. Until then...Ja Ne!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: bye, bye everyone!!!**


	5. Meeting the other

1_I have been alone for as long as I can remember. Noone has ever wanted to be near me. Even when my clan was alive, I was feared. But at least then noone outside of the gate walls knew of what I was. You may suddenly feel sorry for me but I'm telling you right now, don't bother. I don't want your sympathy nor do I want your charity. This as always been apart of my life and I accept it willingly. I rather be ignored and feared, then be beaten and hated. After that 'thing' a long time ago, I've always been alone. At least until he showed up. And now I'm wondering... do I really want to be alone forever? His angelic features are starting to get to me, considering they stand out so much against the darkness I call home. I am suddenly afraid._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I was maybe seven when it happened, I don't really remember. Then again I never did bother to think about it because it was meaningless at the time. I was much too busy struggling to survive the villagers' scorn and my own growling stomach. But I remember it was a beautiful day: blue skies, no clouds. The same colour as the boy's eyes, resting on my futon right now. Anyways I remember running around the courtyard. I had a nice, shiny red ball, and I was busy bouncing it all over the place. I bounced it really hard and it ended up landing in the pond. Now my clan's pretty rich, and my parents' are one of the main families, so when we have a pond it's huge. About the size of a small lake in fact. So there was my ball, floating in the middle of the pond, right in between a patch of water lilies. _

_I thought I was going to bawl and usually I don't cry. But that ball was almost like an imaginary friend. I mean I talked to it, and it was always with me so yeah. It was my imaginary friend. I was wiping my eyes madly, starting to steam and I was just about to explode with anger when nii-san showed up. My big brother has long hair and wears it in a ponytail. He has bags under his eyes, but usually the discoloration doesn't show thanks to the perfect skin we inherited from our parents. Instead all you could see are the indentations, on either side of his nose. His eyes are black just like mine, but they always seemed empty, as if nothing was in there. That always made me nervous, those eyes._

_He looked down on me, as if he couldn't tell if I was really there, then he patted me on the head. Noone in our clan touches me; they prefer to keep their distance without being rude. But my older brother was not like them. Actually he wasn't like anyone, and I used to spend hours wondering how nii-san came to be who he was. He was a strange character. So he patted me on my head, messing up my hair. I cared for my brother, but I didn't care for his way of affection. He kneeled down until he was at my level, then he gave me a small sort of smirk. "Why don't you just call it over?", he said._

_I was stunned. Though I knew I was born with a demon, I never thought of the concept of actually gaining some of the demon's powers. I looked at my brother and finally just pouted. He was teasing me for my incompetence, and he was beginning to annoy me with his presence. I glared at him and said, "Stop teasing me nii-san. You know I can't do stuff like that." I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes, but he was getting up and moving away from me by then, so I could never check. He didn't even bother to look back, then again I wasn't expecting him to. When he was gone, I looked over at my ball. It was already sinking into the dark water of the pond._

_Now as any seven year old, I'm easy to believe that I have super powers. So I raised out my hand, and began to call to the ball. First with my voice, then with my thoughts. I figured if I copy what all those telepathic super heroes do, then it will happen. After a couple of minutes though I could see it wasn't working. I dropped my hand, feeling foolish and even more angry. I kicked the earth and spat insults at my sinking ball, fists clenched in anger. That's when it happened. The ground was beginning to crack slightly under my feet, but I was too mad to care about that for the moment. The thing that scared me though was when the ball actually moved. It spun in the water, before making a path right for me, treading water. I was so frightened I forgot to be happy, and ran._

_I ran all the way to my room, and spent the rest of the day there, refusing to step outside. I went back to the pond a couple of years ago, just to walk around the old grounds. The lake was thick and muddy now, but using my sharigan I could see my ball. Sitting at the bottom, covered in disgusting slime. I could have brought it out, but I decided against it. What's the point of dwelling on the past? Anyways back to the story. At nightfall I was hungry. And I was tired too. I was tired of sitting all alone with my thoughts and thinking about the demon under my skin. I had spent hours trying to see what I could do, yet nothing happened unless I was angry. And even then all I could do was lift stuff, and not very high either. My eyes hurt for some reason, and my fingers were stiff from clenching and unclenching them._

_My parents were already cleaning up dinner when I walked in. Seeing my tired state, they just quietly set out some dinner for me and went back to what they were doing. My father went to his study while my mother began cleaning the other supper dishes. I ate quickly, feeling ravished, and gave my mother my dishes then I returned to my room. Soon after I fell asleep. When I awoke it was past midnight, and quiet too. I don't remember what it was that woke me, so I lay there waiting. For anything, for a noise, a smash, a yell. This midnight wake was actually a routine for me. Ever since I began to remember things, I would always wake. Just after midnight._

_The reason. My parent's have argued and argued about me since I was born and opened my eyes to stare at them with red orbs. They've since then knew I was a demon, and were never happy. Their first-born, my brother Itachi, was at least normal. He was talented, more than anyone, smart and handsome. He was literally the perfect son. My parents hated what I was but they would never say that to my face. Day after day I woke up to see them either pretend I wasn't there, or wear smiles so fake you could have cut them with a knife. So I expected to hear them going at it, saying how they hated each other and me, how they were going to leave. But there was only silence._

_For some odd minutes that how had it stayed. Finally I couldn't take the quiet. I wanted to hear them fighting, I wanted to hear them scream at each other. That I could live with. I no longer cried like I did when I first heard them fight. Cuz at least when they fought, I knew that I was still something in their lives. Crickets chirped in the fields, filling the void, but now I was curious. Did I wake up at the end of their argument? I got up from my bed and left my room, tip-toeing down the hall to their bedrooms. I peeked inside but they weren't there, so I checked the living room and they weren't there either. I figured they must be in the kitchen because that was also where they liked to have their fights. Better access to the liquor cabinet. _

_I checked for sounds but heard none, so I opened the door a crack. Nothing moved so I figured it was safe enough. I opened the door all the way and lost my breathe entirely. There in the middle of the floor was my parents, dead, their bodies heaped upon each other. Blood soaked the wood floor, a terrible stench starting to rise from the corpses. My gut felt terrible and I was near puking. I don't know how I ever kept it in. "Is it that fascinating?" _

_I jumped at the voice, spinning around to meet my brother. He stood in the doorway, undisturbed by the scene behind me. His eyes were busy studying me, then a small smile lit his lips. He never smiled, never for as long as I knew him. He was quiet and kept more to himself than I did. Solitaire was his best friend. That smile unnerved me and I felt even more sick. "W-what are you talking about? This doesn't fascinate me! T-this is dis-disgusting!!" His smile grew more at my trembling voice. He stepped forward and I took a step back. "Little brother, why do you care what happens to them? Weren't they the ones that hated you?" His tone was a little too up-beat for the situation._

"_Nii-san...what have you done?" I never thought he would have been capable of this, but life's just full of surprises. He told me how he had killed the rest of the clan, but how my secret had accidently escaped. Now the rest of the villagers knew what I was. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I keeled over and vomited all over the floor. There went my last meal ever made for me by mother. When I looked up my brother was busy stifling a giggle. I got angry. My fists clenched and then my brother's face was empty again. I focused all of my hate, and sadness, and fear on him, lifting him off the ground. I guess my grip was somewhat strong because I actually made him gasp. But it wasn't enough._

_He, using only his human strength, broke from my invisible grasp, and dropped back to the floor. I panicked and turned to flee as he came after me, blade drawn. I tripped over my father's outstretched arm though, landing flat on my face. When I got back up, my brother was already there in front of me, sword pointed at my neck. I broke out into a sweat, my heart picking up before I stopped it's mad race. I actually smiled. This wouldn't be so bad if I was killed right now. At least I wouldn't have to continue on. It would be easier if my brother would take my life this night._

_Actually I never mentioned this, but I always thought about death. I wondered if I could just be dead...how better everything would be. I always wanted to close my eyes and never wake up, to just float above people as they lived. That was euphoria to me. I stole one of my mother's knifes one time and actually on certain nights I would cut myself. Just to see what it was like to bleed. I always got a rush from that. But I stopped when my brother began to pay more attention to me. I think I really admired him, and I guess I loved him more than anyone else. He seemed the type to actually miss me if I were to die. So that's why I made this vow. If I was ever to be killed, it would be by nii-san's hands. Only he would be given the honor of taking my life._

_I stretched out my neck more, inviting him to do what I knew he was going to do. But he never did. I stared up at him as he put the sword away, our eyes meeting. He was smiling again. God, I hated that smile. "Did you think I was going to kill you little brother?" The question was stupid. Of course I thought he was going to kill me. That's why I was thrusting my neck out closer to his blade. He must have figured such because he just laughed, before stooping to my level. "Oh no, little brother. I'm not going to kill you. I want you alive. This way the demon within you can grow." I was shocked, then I was pissed. I wanted him to kill me, yet he was leaving me alive after just killing our clan. What was the point?_

"_Why? What the hell are you doing? Just kill me dammit!!" I wanted to slap that smile off of his face. He patted my head, smearing it with blood. "That demon in you is strong. That makes you special, oh so very special. I won't kill you, I want you alive. The clan...well they were in the way." He got up and walked away from me to the door, turning around to say one last thing. "I'll come for you in ten years time. I know you'll be ready then." Then he left. I stood in my parent's blood, worried. What was I to do now? The villagers knew and there were more of them than there was of the clan. I got up and left the house, walking barefoot and in my bloody pajamas down the street._

_The more I walked, the more carnage I saw, and the more angry I got. By the time I left the Uchiha estate, villagers were out of their houses, glaring at me with utter hate. But the thing was I was even more angry. Blue flames wrapped around me as I pulsed out demonic power, driving the crowd away. The villagers ran to their homes, being protected as my fury wrecked the neighborhood. By the time I was finished, certain houses were crumbling and cracks ran haphazardly all over the place. I stumbled into a unoccupied shed and fell asleep. In one night I had lost all respect for the only person I felt was important in my life. I took back that vow I had made. My brother would never have that honor, noone would._

_When I awoke, everything was almost normal. The villagers feared me, just like my clan did. They were easy to manipulate too. I still struggled though finding a home and getting food. By the end of the day I at least I had a place to sleep. I was drifting off to the dark place when a voice woke me._ **"Are you going to go to sleep so early?"** _I jolted up and looked around my_ _room. But there was noone there._ **"Child, you'll never see me if you look for me in the wrong places."**_ I was sure now the voice was coming from my head. "W-what do you w-want...?" My voice was shaking. How embarrassing._ **"Talk using your thoughts child. Do you want people to hear you?"** _The voice had suddenly grown sharp so I obeyed._

_I repeated the question, this time thinking it. Everything disappeared in black smoke, before re-assembling. I found myself in a large stone room, great stone pillars reaching up into an impenetrable darkness. Before me stood the largest dragon I've ever seen. His scales were the size of platters, a beautiful navy blue that gave off their own light. Whiskers hung from the dragon's snout, his claws as big as me. He brought his head down, laying it close to me, tilted on one side so that I could see his marble eye._ **"Well...aren't you a fine specimen."** _His voice was_ _thick, sounding like distant thunder, and just dripping with sarcasm. I wasn't impressed. I gave him a glare before turning my head away. "I guess you're my demon huh? I don't see what the big fuss was all about. You don't look like much."_

_He smiled, showing me a glimpse of his gigantic teeth, before chuckling._ **"I don't think I've ever** **had a companion as stubborn as you. Our time together shall be interesting."** _I didn't_ _like how he laughed, how he joked, but he was someone. I've dealt with worst people before. I shrugged off his comment, and stared into his eye. "Can I go home now? Or do you intend to keep me here? Where ever here is."_ **"You are in my lair. Which in turn is in you. Demons need to have a place** **they can call home too, you know?"** _I must have looked confused for him to add that last part. I sighed and just stood up, not happy with my demon. "I'm going back now. I need to sleep."_

"**That's fine. Goodbye sasuke."** _I gave him a glare. "How DO I get out of here. And don't call me sasuke." I didn't want this demon to be on such personal terms with me._ **"Just close your eyes and remember your home and you'll be there. And by the way. I can call you sasuke despite the** **fact that you don't want to be on such terms with me."** _I think my jaw dropped_ _because he just ripped off into a series of uncontrollable giggles. "H-how'd you do that?!" That was amazing power. If only I had something like that_. **"I'll teach you when the time comes. You will need to** **know everything when the time comes. Night sasuke."**

_I was upset the dragon wouldn't tell me but I was satisfied with his promise to do so later. All in good time. It was dawn by the time I returned to the outside world, and I was quiet unhappy that my night had already slipped past. But I just slept in the daylight and soon enough night was my day, and day was my night. Draco, as I learned to call him not long after, taught me many techniques that only I was merit to have; due to the fact that my body housed him. That was my life, not much but it was something. And though I vowed to never let anyone have the privilege of taking my life, I can't help but think that this boy I just might give that honor. After all we are the same._

"**Go to sleep sasuke. You're going to tire yourself out."** _Draco was whispering softly in my_ _head, but I wasn't listening. I wouldn't stop my watch over this boy._ **"Just go to sleep Sasuke. I'll take** **watch and I'll wake you in the morning."** _I couldn't argue with the dragon, and soon_ _everything was black._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sunlight splashed down upon him, making him blink against its' glare. He groaned as he tried to move, his body aching all over the place. Slowly everything came back as he awoke, remembering how the kyuubi had forced him to wait inside his own body as the fox went on a rampage. Naruto got up, a yawn mixed in with a cry of pain. He really was in pain, and he didn't think he could take it anymore. Sitting up he gazed around the room, jumping (though it caused him even more pain) when he saw the face thrust into his.

"Draco, stop that!!" The words came out of the other boy's lips, making naruto shift even further away. Why was the boy talking to himself. The marble eyes blinked at him, before the teen apologized, turning his head in to talk to himself. "I'm sorry Sasuke. But since you're awake you can take over again." The dark-haired boy was happy as he said that. Naruto was about to wake the kyuubi but stopped when he noticed the silence that had ensued. He gazed at the teen, surprised as the boy turned his head back up to gaze at him, his eyes now a brilliant black.

"H-hi..." Naruto couldn't believe he just said that, but he was so confused. What the hell was going on anyhow? "I apologize for draco, he doesn't know his place very well." There was a flash in the dark eyes, making a shiver run down Naruto's spine. Draco? Who was draco? His split personality? The other teen tilted his head slightly, studying him in a very scrutinizing way. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Naruto shook his head, blushing at the fact that he couldn't understand the situation. The dark-haired teen sighed, fell silent for a moment before looking back at him. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't expect much from an idiot after what happened last night..." Naruto bit his lower lip. How dare this guy call him an idiot. "...So let's start over. My name is Sasuke. What's yours?" Sasuke waited patiently for his answer but it never came. He glared at the boy who, willingly, was not responding. He **_so_** did not have time for this.

His eyes turned darker(if that's even possible) and the blonde shifted further away. "Na-naruto..." He squeaked out. Sasuke relaxed a little, replying, "Oh so the dope does have a name."

Today was just one of those days. Naruto snarled slightly, really pissed that this guy- who he didn't even know- was insulting him. He clenched his fists, ready to jump up and pummel the emo kid no matter how much pain he was in. **"Kit, do not be hasty."** Naruto cooled down immediately, happy to hear the kyuubi's voice. _'Kyuubi, is it alright for him to be here. Isn't he_ _one of the villagers?'_ Sasuke was watching naruto closely, though he didn't notice, as the blonde seemed to be lost in thought. _'So he may really be one too...'_

"**He's not one of the villagers, kit. He is in fact like you." **The fox let that sink in before continuing on. **"He carries the Blue dragon, ruler of the seven heavens. He is one of whom we have been searching for..." **Naruto swallowed hard, turning his inner eyes back to his outer ones, to look at the other teen. He was the dragon...he was just like him...Naruto sniffled slightly, laughing as the other boy's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke was surprised. He didn't expect the dope to start crying. He'd seen the recognition flash in those blue eyes, watched the jaw drop, and was thrown off when tears started sliding down those whiskered cheeks. Why would the kid be crying anyways?

"S-so...-hic- there are others l-like mmm-me...-hic-." The tears were falling faster and heavier, and he was unsure of what to do. Years without social contact left him confused at what to do when someone else was crying. He watched the angel boy blubbering away and he felt very uncomfortable. He shifted, shifted again then got up. He walked forward, past the crying boy, bopping him on the head lightly as he passed. Naruto stopped crying and turned to look up at him. Sasuke turned away, struggling to find the right words to say. "Stop crying idiot...it doesn't become you." He heard a small giggle and turned to look at the smiling blonde. "Don't worry about me teme. I'm not crying cause I'm sad." He grinned wider, his eyes turning into little slits. Sasuke walked away, shoulders tense, and overall flustered.

Naruto wiped his eyes, watching the retreating back of Sasuke. He wanted to ask where he was going, but fear that the other boy was going to leave and not come back silenced him. He finally noticed that there were other objects in the room, one of them being a cabinet that the dragon boy was heading over to. He watched curious as Sasuke opened one of the doors, pulling out a jar filled to the brim with something he didn't recognize. "It's peaches." Naruto looked up at Sasuke as the boy approached. "Here." The jar was thrust into his face, a sweet scent meeting his nose. Tentatively he reached in and pulled out one of the mushy things, popping the mush in his mouth. It was sweet and actually quiet delicious.

Naruto was too busy stuffing his face, he didn't notice that Sasuke hadn't even bothered to eat any of the peaches. When the jar was gone he looked up at Sasuke, realizing that the boy hadn't even taken one. "Hey...Sasuke was it? Why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?" Sasuke glanced at the boy pulling on his black shirt, mind spinning when he looked into those blue eyes. "I don't like sweets," he answered, pulling his gaze out from the blonde's hypnotic eyes. Why was he getting all weird for? **"You're _so_ in denial." **Sasuke ground his teeth, huffing angrily. _'Shut up Draco.' _**"I will only once you realize that you're in love with the kitsune boy." **Sasuke rolled his eyes, blocking out the dragon's voice. There was no way in hell he was in love...and with a boy at that. But looking back on Naruto's face, he couldn't help but wonder...was he?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's so obvious they're attracted to each other. Why don't they just accept it?"

"Yes it would make more sense if they could just deal with the fact that they possibly like the other. But maybe the reason their neglecting their feelings is because they're both boys. That seems to put them off."

"Why though? That Naruto kid houses you. He can give birth if he ultimately decides to."

"It's true that my anatomy is unique and in desperate times I can give birth...but I don't think the kit understands that. I may have given life to millions but that doesn't mean he'll believe that I've done so."

Draco and the kyuubi were having a very important conversation about their charges, while the two boys slept peacefully. They had waited until both teens were out then had switched places, needing to speak with the other demon. In fact they hadn't spoken to the other for a few good millennia and needed to speak with someone on the same level. Somehow the subject had went from what they had been doing the last thousand years to their charges, who were quite unaware of the exchange. Draco scratched his chin before returning marble eyes to kyuubi.

"Well, I guess it's all in our hands again, isn't it? If they're not going to accept that they like each other, and that it's perfectly all right, then we'll have to show them. Ah, just like old times."

Kyuubi giggled, blushing slightly. "Indeed what good times they were. But they were so long ago. Do you think he is even alive, in a child just like us?"

"I don't know...we've been separate for so long...we really need to get back in touch. I've been sensing something...I just don't feel right about how suddenly we're meeting. There's something up."

"Draco..." Draco fell silent, looking at the kyuubi curiously. "Yeah? What is it?" The kyuubi was silent for a minute before continuing on.

"On our way here, the kit...was hurt. So I told him to head to this temple that could be seen just through the jungle bush. That was the first time we ever spoke. He obeyed me and lived through his wounds. But the night before we left...the women there, a priest, mentioned something of a prophecy. Draco what she said frightened me. Are we going to turn on each other again? Will we repeat history once more before being sent to our graves forever?"

Draco didn't answer. He was lost in thought, afraid. He bit his lower lip hard, drawing blood. He licked it, healing as his tongue passed over it, before speaking. "I don't know kyuubi. I honestly don't know...But maybe it won't be so bad if this is the last time..."

The kyuubi nodded his head, agreeing with his friend. For this to be the end...it would be better than repeating the same roles over and over again. Their story was beginning to get old. "Yeah...We should go to sleep ourselves or our charges will be suspicious." Draco nodded leaning in toward the kyuubi. He kissed the fox, licking the other's lips. The mouth opened for him and he explored his friend's mouth, surprised that the mouth had a different taste then last time. Like honey and chocolate. They parted for breathe, kyuubi stroking Draco's pale cheek. "Goodnight love," he said to the dragon. "Goodnight sweet," Draco replied.

**C.M.D: yeah!!! that didn't take long...but it was still good!!**

**Naruto: I still want to know why you haven't written about my past yet. You did Sasuke's.**

**C.M.D: yea...about that. I'll get to work on it soon, don't worry.**

**Naruto: uh-huh...sure you will. Liar.**

**Sasuke: leave her be. She's the author. **

**Naruto: SASUKE!!! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!?!?**

**C.M.D: Oh, did I forget to mention he was coming?**

**Both:yes.**

**C.M.D: sorry. Yeah sasuke decided to come to check out the story. Isn't that awesome?**

**Sasuke: I don't know...I don't like the idea of me falling for an idiot.**

**Naruto: WHAT!? Shut up you stupid teme!!**

**Sasuke: -smacks naruto upside the head- respect your elders.**

**Naruto: you're not my elder!!**

**Sasuke: no but you did call me emo last chapter. I do not agree with that by the way.**

**Naruto: yeah like who would care what you think.**

**C.M.D:woah...ok guys. No more fighting. I'm still not finished the story. Fight when my works done ok?**

**Both: fine...**

**C.M.D: well that's all for now...see you guys next time!! **

**Oh yeah- incase I forgot to mention- this story is yaoi, sorry to all the people who don't like that stuff. But if you're still interested in the story then send me an email declaring your discomfort and I promise to keep the yaoi down to kissing. Alright that's all for this week's author' note!!See ya!!**

**Naruto: BYE BYE!!!!**

**Sasuke: die...**

**Naruto: cough -emo- cough...**


	6. One goodbye

1_Have you ever seen the blossoms,_

_when they bloom?_

_It fills me with peace,_

_chases away the gloom_

_I wonder if there is more,_

_of these blissful moments..._

Naruto stepped out into the cool night air, tugging lightly on the sleeve of sasuke's black coat. The other teen huffed at his childish acts, but he didn't care. He was still afraid of the villagers, even though he had been in the village for a week now. Well, technically he had been in Sasuke's house the whole week he had been here. Sasuke had been very stubborn about letting him out, but with some whining and overall convincing that he needed a change of scenery, he had Sasuke leading him out of the black-haired teen's poor house. Naruto breathed deeply, giggling as wind tickled his nose. All of this was noticed by a weary teen who was not quite happy that the blonde was giggling over something so stupid.

Sasuke took the blonde's hand as they got further away from his home, not listening to the idiot's feeble protests. He knew that if pushed the villagers would attack, especially now that there was two demons in their town. Sasuke turned left down an alleyway, coming out behind someone's house, a garden just in his reach. He stuck his arm through a hole in the fence, picking a couple apples off a tree on the other side. He brought the red fruit back through and handed one to the other boy, before slipping his own into his pocket. "Sasuke...?"

"Hn." was his only reply. The blonde's questions were starting to get on his nerve, considering the idiot had to constantly be told what was going on. "Doesn't this apple belong to that tree?" he nodded his head, not in the mood to answer. "And doesn't that tree belong to that garden?" Again he nodded. When would the dobe get to the point? "And doesn't that garden belong to someone?" A vein throbbed on his left temple as he nodded his head once again. "So...wouldn't that be called stealing, what you're doing?" "Yes, naruto. It's called stealing," it took all of his effort to not spaz out on the small boy.

"But Saasss-suke, that's not right." Naruto whining grated on him, finally breaking what patience he had. "Dammit!! Naruto it may be wrong, but god it is the only way to eat! People don't willingly hand food over to people they wish would just go and fucking die, you know?!" Naruto flinched, releasing sasuke's coat and stepping a few feet back. Sasuke really hurt his feelings just now, but it hurt worst because Sasuke was the only person who understood what it was like being different. Sasuke looked at him shocked, his black eyes wide. What had he done?

"Naruto...I-i..." He reached out as if to touch the blonde but the boy slapped his hand away, spinning around and bolting down one of the many alleys. "Naruto!!Wait, come back!!!"

His lungs burned as he dived down another corner, his feet pounding against the ground as he got farther and farther away from Sasuke. Tears were stinging his eyes, getting in the way of vision. He wiped them away furiously, still running, never stopping. He did not know what had become of sasuke, nor did he care. _'He's nothing but a jerk!!'_ The kyuubi watched as his charge ran on through the night, in a place unfamiliar to him, not caring where he was going. The blonde was really upset that the raven boy had yelled at him, but this hadn't been the first time. They had been bickering the whole week as if they had known each other for years, instead of the actual of only a few days.

The kyuubi smiled at the memory. Even without his help, the two were drawing closer to each other. Maybe, just maybe, they would eventually confess their feelings. But now things seemed to be back at square one. He wished to comfort the crying blonde, but he knew not what to say. Their were no words that would stop this pain. The fox curled up in its long tails, ears swivelling when ever the blonde screamed within his mind. The night would be a long one.

Naruto took down another corner, his feet giving out from under him for a second time. His bare ankle scrapped itself on the ground, the skin tearing enough to give him pain but not to injure him deeply. Not that it would matter considering the fox would heal it up. At the thought of the demon, the boy tried to contact his friend but no answer came. His chest heaved with another sob, thick tears sliding down past whisker-scarred cheeks, snot threatening to drip out of his nose. It wasn't fair!! He wanted...he only wanted...God, what did he want!!! Everything was confusing, and it didn't help that his chest was hurting like hell, as if his heart was being crushed.

A window opened off to his right, a child poking his head out to see who was making those wails. His brown eyes took in the blonde, his eyes growing wide once he recognized who sat under his window. Naruto turned his eyes up to the intruding light, wiping away tears as he gave the small boy a weak smile. "Hey..." he began to say but the boy interrupted with a loud shriek. He flinched in shock as the window was slammed shut, people waking up all around him. The window that had previously been shut was opened again, a mother standing at the sill. The women was slightly on the pudgy side, a night bonnet wrapped haphazardly around her mop of brown curls. The women's features showed her fear and disgust as she gazed down upon him, her fists shacking angrily.

"Begone demon!! Shoo, leave!! How dare you disturb my boy!" Naruto opened his mouth to say he didn't mean to but he didn't get that chance. A vase was chucked at him, narrowly missing his head but still close enough so that he could feel the cool glass sliding harmlessly on his skin. Before he could react to the first object, a second was thrown at him. This one hit him square in the shoulder. His body shivered with the electric pain, his eyes clenching shut, teeth gnashing in an attempt not to scream from the pain. He looked down to see what had been chucked at him this time, to see a shiny red train sitting in the dirt beside him, its little black caboose still attached. He looked back up to the window. The women had disappeared- probably for more ammunition- but their little commotion had brought out the rest of the neighbors. They too were looking quite venomous.

Pretty soon more objects were being thrown at him, ranging from all sorts of toys to little trinkets known to any women's dresser. Insults, catcalls and all manner of hated words were thrown at him as well, mingling in the air with his sharp grunts. He tried to get to his feet, fingers scrambling at the brick of the alley walls as he tried to limp away. His eyes burned with tears of pain, his nostrils burning from all the toxic fumes wafting up from shattered perfume jars. But he couldn't get far. Blinded as he was he ended up banging his knee against an item long abandoned, his leg going out from the sharp blow. He sank to the ground, burying his head in his lap so as to escape the worst of the onslaught. He could hear the fox ever so faintly, in the back of his mind, worry resonating from the great beast.

Naruto's lips trembled from another wave of self hate, before being followed quickly after by the tears. The streams of salt fell down his cheeks in thin tracks, leaving his cheek warm as they moved from his face to the dirt of his pants. He held in a sob as a particularly hard object bounced off of his back, leaving as he was sure of a big, black bruise. His fingers fisted up what they could of his shirt, as he sunk further into himself, wishing that this would all end. That his life would just end. "...mother..." A roar tore through the night air, making the villagers pause in their task. Naruto, with his head still down couldn't see what was happening, but he could feel the villagers tense all around him. He sniffed and it was as if he could smell their fear, before the scrambling broke loose taking the villagers back into their homes. Doors and windows shut tightly. A small knot of fear formed in his own stomach, but he fought it down. Slowly he raised his head up and looked into the eyes of his savior, surprised. "Sasuke?..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It wasn't his fault. At least that's what he kept telling himself over and over again. He wasn't to blame for the blonde running off down the twisting paths of a hateful village, but he knew that he was being stupid. It was his fault and he didn't even need draco's grating voice to tell him that. So he could huff and puff as much as he wished, it still didn't change the fact that he had been in the wrong and now Naruto could be in danger. He rubbed the back of his neck in irritation, before starting down the path naruto had taken.

His partner was busy breathing accusations in the back of his mind, and though he hated it, Sasuke knew he just had to bear with it. **"You're a stupid, stupid little boy. How could you hurt** **the poor kit's feelings?!"** Sasuke ground his teeth, his own annoyance matching Draco's. Both with different reasons. _'Shut up you over-sized lizard. As if you ever had to deal with someone_ _like him before.'_ Sasuke felt Draco shift slightly, growling beneath his breath. **"It doesn't matter.** **The poor boy likes you so much and what did you do? You yelled at him. Over a _fruit_!!"** Sasuke stopped immediately, clenching his fist. _'I didn't mean to ok? So get off my back!!'_

"**Why should I? You don't seem to care for the other's feelings. Maybe I should take your place when you're around him. At least that way he won't runaway."** Sasuke murmured under his breath a slur of curses, wondering how in the world would he get the demon to shut up._ 'Listen_ _that isn't important right now. I have to find Naruto before he gets into any serious trouble.'_ Draco grudgingly agreed with him, falling silent so the Uchiha could focus on the missing blonde, making a note to bug the raven later on. The teen would get an earful once Naruto had been found. With the demon quiet, sasuke was able to focus in on the blonde's signature, moving quickly to catch up with the runaway boy.

And that's when he had come up, naruto being pelted with all sorts of objects that the villagers were so kind to throw at him. The blonde had his head buried in his arms, and his arms in his lap. Naruto's clothing was torn on one shoulder where something had obviously broken and tore at the fabric. Sasuke's sharingan spun madly at seeing the quivering blonde, who was seemingly taking the villager's beating willingly. His blood boiled at Naruto's hunched figure and he wanted noting more than to tear apart the town people's flesh. He glared at their houses and let out a terrifying roar, Draco's own voice blending in with his own. The villagers jumped at their sills, turning to face him. They only managed to see his bright red eyes gleaming at them through the darkness, but even that was enough to scare them back inside.

Loud slams occurred as the people hurried to shut him out, as if those feeble shutters could actually protect them from his wrath. Sasuke pushed up his sleeves, just itching to stride up and tear apart their houses and make those meak humans pay for their cruelty, but a startled gasp stopped him. He looked down and was immediately lost in a sea of blue. Naruto was staring up at him from his spot on the floor, surprise easily shown in the blonde's baby-like features. "S-sasuke?..." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, instead he settled for pulling the blonde up. His skin crawled as he watched Naruto wince, naruto trying his best not to put his weight on his injured leg. Sasuke swallowed sharply, guilty that he had ever chased naruto away.

It was a one second thing, he didn't even expect to do it, but it happened. He leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close to his body. He felt the blonde tense, then relax and his own heart soared. He had never felt like this before: never felt guilty, never felt afraid, never felt this light. It was as if the whole world was just some horrible nightmare and he had just woken up to see the bright sun shining. He tightened his grip on the blonde, not wanting to let go. If only they could stay like this forever then he knew everything would be alright. But time was not something he could control.

A cool wind blew down the alley, making the blonde in his arms shiver. A small sneeze made him draw back, looking once more into those blue eyes. Those blue eyes were beginning to haunt him so. "Naruto..." Sasuke's eyes wandered over Naruto's face, pausing on the cut just above his eye before moving back to the cerulean orbs. Tentatively he reached out and stroked the wound, leaning in to kiss it gently. "Dobe...you got yourself hurt. Next time don't go running off." Naruto was quiet and he bent down to see why the boy was so silent. A red blush was sketched across his face, those sky- blue eyes turned to him all misty like. "Sasuke?..."

Sasuke shivered delightfully. The way Naruto said his name, all weak and vulnerable, made him all tingly inside. He stroked a few stray strands of gold out of naruto's face, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Be quiet dobe...you're always too loud." Sasuke took his coat off and laid it across the blonde's shoulders, tugging at it until it covered most of the other boys chest. He grabbed the hand of the stunned Naruto, taking him back through the maze of back streets, taking him back to his little house. "Sasuke?," it seemed the boy had gotten his voice back, "w-why did you kiss m-me?" Sasuke turned his head and gazed at the blonde with one eye, before smirking. "Cuz dobe...I like you." Naruto blushed deeply before turning his head away. This only made Sasuke smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He shivered unwillingly, cuddling closer to the object infront of him that was brimming with heat. Slowly he opened his eyes, somewhat groggy and still tired, but curiosity as to what was so warm waking him up. Naruto gazed at a well-toned chest, eyes moving up to fall upon Sasuke's face, the raven still asleep. Naruto cheeks flamed as his mind went back to last night's earlier events, but he still stayed where he was. The reason: he enjoyed what Sasuke had done to him, even if he was still embarrassed. He brought his eyes back up to the other's face, watching the gentle features of a sleeping Sasuke. The guy was quite cute when he was sleeping, at least this way he didn't have to keep frowning. Naruto sighed quietly before sitting up. As the blanket pooled on his waist, he wondered what had woken him.

"**Indeed something has happened kit."** Naruto flinched in surprise but settled down after recognizing the kyuubi's gentle purr. _'Kyuubi you scared me.'_ **"Did I kit? I don't know why you** **would be scared in the first place, it's not uncommon for me to speak to you."** _'Yea_ _but...well...I'm naked and everything and you coming so suddenly...it just freaks me out.'_ The fox chuckled merrily before starting again. **"It was a tremor."** _'A tremor?'_ **"Yes. While you slept the ground shook, lightly, with unbalanced power. But because you house me you were able to pick it up. More are going to come, and each time they come they'll become more destructive, more disastrous, more dangerous. I think it's time for us to move on."** _'But kyubbi-'_ **"No but's** **kit. I know you love the dragon boy but we must leave. Remember the prophecy? There is still one more person for us to find, and I fear if we bring the raven he might just get in the way. This journey was made for only one ever since you heard of it."**

Naruto sniffed, turning to look at the sleeping Sasuke. He could barely see the dark-haired teen through his tears. **"I'm sorry kit. I do not wish to separate you from your love but we must go on. It would best to leave tonight, right now. That way it won't hurt as much."** Naruto nodded his head, understanding what the fox was saying. The demon was right, it was a journey only for him but... _'it hurts kyuubi. I don't want to do it, I don't to. I-I mean I just found Sasuke...I only_ _just found someone who loves me no matter what I am. Why do I have to give him up? Why!?'_ The demon sent his heart out to the blonde, soothing as best as he could with his own love. **"I** **know kit, I know. I am truly sorry. But the choice is still yours. Will you leave or shall you stay and pretend to live happily ever after?"**

Naruto wiped his eyes and got up. He knew what he had to do and emotional attachments were only slowing him down from finishing his quest. He slipped his clothes on and grabbed his pack, staring back to look at Sasuke. His love was still sleeping, oblivious to the fact that the blonde was leaving. "I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "but this is something I have to do." Quietly he opened the door, shutting it behind him without a sound. Tears starting once again to flow, Naruto sprinted off through the village. It was still night, sometime just after midnight, so he knew he would be safe until day. He only hoped he would be far away by the time Sasuke woke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was day, he could feel the heat of the sun chasing the cold of his room out. It was day and he had finally been able to take Naruto as his. Nothing could be more perfect. He got up and strode to the bathroom, letting out all the fluids his body had kept during the night. He flushed and washed his hands, looking in the mirror as he began to wake up. His skin was slightly pale, his dark locks not helping much, small bags forming under his eyes. He really needed to get more sleep. Sasuke turned away from the window, gritting his teeth. He hated mornings, he really did, but it was Naruto's time of day and he'd get up any time of the day for him.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, switching the light off as he returned back to the bed. He stared at the crumpled blankets, his mind wondering what was missing. It was like one of those games you find in activity books, the one where they show a two pictures almost alike where one is different, and you have to push your brain to find all the differences. And as Sasuke was a morning person it took him about ten seconds before he realized what was missing: Naruto. His chest constricted in fear as he padded down the hallway, calling Naruto's name as he checked every room. Fifteen minutes later he realized the blonde was nowhere in the house, but the blonde couldn't be outside in the village. He wasn't that stupid right?

"**No he's gone. His presence is not here at all."** Draco snapped Sasuke from his panic, replacing him with a cold, empty feeling. _'But draco...Naruto wouldn't leave would he? There's no way he'd do that without telling me right?'_ Draco shook his head, gazing at his charge with marble eyes. **"I'm sorry Sasuke but he's gone, really gone. I felt his presence leaving last night. I tried to** **tell you but you were fast asleep and it's difficult for me to wake you up."** Sasuke shuffled to the living room, sitting down on his couch. It was hard to believe. There was no way right? No way that Naruto would leave without saying why. Hell, he could have even left a note. Sasuke curled up on the couch, pressing his forehead against his knees as he hugged his legs. It hurt a lot, just when he thought that he had found someone he could trust, could love, they had got up and left without a word of the wiser.

Draco stepped back leaving Sasuke's conscious alone. The boy was filled with too many feelings at the moment, that even he himself couldn't handle. The most evident ones were pain, fear, hate, and misery. He left Sasuke alone as he grieved, pushed into the couch's fabric as he tried to sink away from the world. And for the first time in a long time, sasuke cried.

**C.M.D: -sniff- that makes me so sad. I wanted to cry while I wrote it. And it took so long too!! God, how annoying...**

**Naruto: -sniff- even if I hate Sasuke-teme I still think that's sad...I would never be able to do that in real life. Sasuke why aren't you crying?**

**Sasuke: cuz I don't think it's sad. N uchiha's don't cry.**

**Naruto: why not?**

**C.M.D: oh yea...I remember now. You beat up Naruto n left everyone behind just so you could go to Orochimaru. Ur nothing but a heartless bastard.**

**Naruto: what!?**

**Sasuke: that's not true...**

**Naruto: you beat me up bad? Why? Don't you love me?**

**Sasuke: truly? No...**

**C.M.D: oh you'll pay Sasuke, you'll pay... -evil shadows cover eyes- just you wait...**

**Naruto: c.c-chan...?**

**Sasuke: -stares boringly- she's lost it...**

**C.M.D: -typing madly at keyboard- hehehehehheehhehehehheh...**

**Naruto: c.c-chan is um...well...occupied right now so I'll finish up. Sorry this chapter took so long, keep reviewing and please note...all boy love stuff will be clean. If ur a yaoi fan please check out mediaminer C.c-chan has the same name there too, but at mediaminer this story will have all the yaoi that so far has been cut out.**

**Sasuke: also note, she does not own us...but you ppl should kno that by now.**

**Naruto: n sasuke's a jerk. A heartless, baby killing bastard!!!**

**Sasuke: goodbye...**

**Naruto: see ya!!!**

**C.M.D: hehehehehehhehehe uh...watz happening? R we done?**

**Naruto: yea sorry c.c-chan**

**C.M.D: oh well...bye all my adoring fans.**


	7. Distilled memories

1**The chapter you've all been waiting for is here!! Naruto's past!! Please enjoy!!**

_I haven't cried in 3 weeks now. I know that's cruel to say, and it's not that I'm no longer sad, it's just that I can't cry anymore. I want to, I try to, after all it's hard to leave loved ones behind. But no matter how hard I try I just can't. The kyuubi says it's because I have accepted my fate and have unconsciously moved on. I guess that might be true but I don't really know. I only know I feel numb inside, as if I was just standing outside in the cold too long and came back inside._

_My feet hurt but I gotta keep going. My direction is not really clear but I have already made it past the border for the Fire country. I've walked for 2 and a half straight weeks now. The kyuubi complains ands says I should rest, but I ignore him. If I stop now, then I know I'll never make it to the Wind country. Yeah that place is my next destination. The kyuubi says that the tremors are manifesting from there. I'm gonna find out just exactly what's creating them._

_The kyuubi's talking again, asking me to rest. The only reason I've been able to walk continuously is because of the kyuubi. He's been lending me his strength because he doesn't want me to get hurt. He's really great I guess but I think this whole situation is his problem. Am I blaming him for my loneliness? Yeah I guess I am. There's an inn up ahead, so I guess I will stop for tonight. If I don't rest the kyuubi threatens to let me collapse here on the ground. I guess I really am dependant on the fox..._

_The inn keeper's nice. I guess he hasn't heard the rumors of the demons. He smiled at me as I paid him, and he didn't even pay me any attention when I left for the room. The kyuubi told me that it's safe here, but soon enough I won't be able to enjoy this quite peace. Things are going to get worst so I guess I'll enjoy it while I can. I already paid the man enough money for a few days. So I'll get a few days of being normal before I shove off again..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rain slapped against the walls of a small house, tuning out the wailing screams of a women in labour. A man stood on her side as an old women cooed at the young women writhing in a bed. The women had beautiful brown hair that lay matted to her forehead with sweat. The old women grimaced as she stood waiting by the younger women's open legs. The husband bit his knuckle, watching as his wife thrashed on the bed painfully.

"Honey..." he reached out to touch her but she flinched away, screaming as she was hit with another wave of pain. The old women shooed the man back and grabbed the blanket hung over the bed frame. A minute later the women scooped something up into the white sheet, wiping the thing as she backed away. In her arms was a small baby boy, wailing along with his mothers tired and exerted gasps. The old women was frowning as she placed the baby in the younger women's arms.

"Sweetheart..."the husband was calling from the corner of the room. He was nervous and concerned about his wife. He brushed her strands of hair of her face, gazing down on their son. "I'll go now...,"the old women said. And with that she turned and stepped out into the cruel November night. The next few days the women stayed in bed, regaining her strength, all the while caring for her son. The husband remained somewhat distant since his wife had given birth, coming only to give her daily groceries.

On the second week the wife was finally able to get up from bed. She walked around the house, carrying her new-born. On the third week was when her son had finally opened his eyes. She was beginning to worry about the fact that her child hadn't yet opened his eyes, when he finally did. She choked in surprise and had to catch herself from dropping her son. For meeting her hazel eyes were blood red ones. Black pupils transformed into slits, gazing up at her from her baby's face.

The baby blinked, once, twice, and then the red eyes were gone to be replaced with blue ones. The mother placed a hand over her mouth and put the child to bed, before running to the bathroom where she vomited. When her husband came to drop off their groceries she told him what had happened. He walked to their bedroom, and grabbed a pillow, walking to the baby's crib.

The wife watched as her husband raised the pillow, positioning it right above their child's face. She turned her eyes away, not wanting to see what was going to happen, but her son's cries brought her attention back to the crib. She bit her nail but couldn't stop herself. She rushed forward and grabbed her husband's arm just as he was about to put the pillow on her son's face. "Please, please don't do it. We can't kill him!! We can't!!"

He knocked her aside, and threw the pillow to the ground before pulling a suitcase out from under their bed. He piled some of his belongings into it and walked out of the room and out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. The wife sat their on the floor crying silently, before her own child began to cry again. She rose to her feet and took the small bundle into her arms, cradling it as she kissed his forehead.

She knew she was wrong but she didn't care. Her husband had left and the villagers would surely turn on her now, but...she was a mother. And no mother could sit by and have their child killed. She swore as she rocked the tiny boy that she would work hard to protect him with her life. She would raise him to be someone that noone could detest. "I'll call you naruto, how 'bout that?" the baby wriggled in her arms, smiling up at her tearful face. By god...he had such a beautiful smile.

"Well you seem to like that naruto. We're going to be a happy family now, alright? Just you and me, together forever." naruto smiled widely at her, his blue eyes crinkling. Yes, she had done the right thing. Even if he was a demon, she still loved him. And maybe things would change, who knows? She sang a lullaby to the small boy, laying him back into his crib. He fell back to sleep shortly, cuddling up to his little green frog. "Sleep tight, naruto-kun..."

o0o

"Naruto! Get back here!!" A small boy with whisker like scars on both his cheeks glanced back at the voice calling him and just smiled. His mother was huffing as she stared at her energetic son, the grocery bags cutting into her wrists. "Naruto, come here. Before you get hurt." The boy pouted but marched over to his mother anyway, not noticing the evil looks shot his way. His mother gripped his hand tightly, steering them away from the crowded marketplace. "Mumma.." "Naruto how many times have I told you not to run off. I can't always keep up with you and I don't want you to get hurt."

The blonde dropped his head in shame and kicked at the dirt. "I sorry mumma...I just want ted to play." the women stroked her son's blonde bangs, smiling down on his small form. He was really innocent to the villager's scorn but she could see it all so clearly and it frightened her when naruto wasn't by her side. She could never tell when the villagers would take her little boy away. She continued to stroke the blonde bangs, even when her child turned ocean orbs up at her.

She kept from frowning as she gazed at his cheeks, her thoughts drifting away to a distant memory. She remembered when the signs had begun to show...when everyone began to realize that she had given birth to a demon. When he had turned one, the gentle black fuzz of his hair had turned blonde, and then three months after that the whiskers had come in. They had shocked her so, but not as much as her child's understanding.

She remembered he was only two, but the child knew as much as any six year old. It was hard enough as it was to pass him off as normal when he was quiet, but her child was anything but quiet. Naruto loved to explore and see things he had never seen before. He loved to ask questions and run around for hours. He loved to talk and be seen, other than ignored. But that was the problem. No two year old should be able to speak as he did, nor run or look as he did. The villagers had noticed it too and had now taken extra attention to naruto.

She knew before that they had known someone's child was a demon, but not which one. Now they knew. Their hateful glares were always pointed in their direction, and it was hard to get certain things anymore. The women mentally sighed and wished she could keep naruto safe and away from this all. But she couldn't even leave him home, for as of late the villagers had taken to breaking into her house. And it was nothing short of a miracle to keep Naruto's thoughts distracted from the carnage inflicted upon their humble dwelling. But even still she knew that Naruto was beginning to get suspicious.

They turned the corner and came in sight of their house. Another window was broken and words were painted haphazardly all over the white walls. They ran toward their home, cautiously stepping through the beaten down door. More words were painted along the room walls, furniture toppled and torn all over the place. The women turned to her son, kneeling down to face him in the eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him a helpless smile. "Naruto I need you to go to your room ok? Go play while I clean up." she said it calmly as if her house hadn't just been wrecked.

The young blonde nodded his head, and hurried up the stairs and to his room. His door as well was beaten in, and his room was trashed, but he would deal with that. Yes, Naruto was suspicious, but it was more like he knew what was going on. The trashing of his home was becoming more and more of a routine, and he new as to why. He heard all the words that were whispered s he passed by, and he knew he was a demon and that everyone hated him. Everyone that is except his mother. He heard tales from the other children on how his father tried to kill him, but his mother hadn't allowed it.

That made him happy because it proved that not everyone hated him. He set to work picking up all of his toys and furniture, placing them back into their respectable positions. He placed his hands on all the broken pieces, watching as his small palms glowed red before mending the damage. This was something he had learned a few moths ago after his second birthday, and he knew it had something to do with the demon beneath his skin. He couldn't remember exactly how it had happened, for his mind was still knew, but he just knew he knew how to do it.

After fixing the door, he was tired. He sat down on the floor, staring at his hands. They had stopped glowing now and were exactly like anyone else's. His young mind mulled over the factors that made him different, but he couldn't figure anything out. He was just like everyone else, so why did he have a demon? He lifted the fabric of his shirt and sure enough there it was: the black swirl of a large spiral bordered by small characters. This always came out when he was using his healing powers, not that his glowing red hands could really be called healing powers. Naruto had never healed anything alive before, only things like his plastic truck or his wooden door.

He dropped his shirt and gazed up at the door as a knock sounded out. "Naruto-kun...it's dinner time." He got up and opened the door, looking up at his mother. She was smiling widely at him, her hands wringing the hem of her apron. She always smiled like that when she was fighting the urge to cry, and she always called him naruto-kun when she was greatly disturbed with something. Naruto stepped out from his room and ran downstairs, yelling about some pointless thing that he didn't really care about at the moment. He smiled as he hit the bottom step, turning around to show his mother that he wasn't bothered by anything that had just happened, while secretly he was just as concerned as his mother.

Dinner was quiet somewhat, most of the conversation happening on naruto's part. He was determined to talk this situation out of his mother's head. He finished up and put his plate into the sink, skipping over to his mother's side. He opened his mouth about to say something, when he heard something. Apparently so did his mother, for her head snapped up, eyes fixed on the kitchen window. It was silent for about a millisecond, before suddenly a sake bottle was thrown through the window. A rag was stuffed into the bottle and tiny flames leapt at the white fabric.

"Naruto get down!!!" naruto was buried under his mother's weight as the sake bottle shattered, spreading thousands of flames all over the kitchen counter. He peeked out from under his mother's arm, seeing three more bottles be thrown in through the little window before he was picked up and taken out of the room by his frantic mother. "Mumma, what's happening?" his mother didn't answer, just grabbed his yellow coat off the hook and ran up the stairs as thumps starting coming from the door.

His mother finally put him down, putting the yellow jacket on him, before picking him up again. "Naruto, please be quiet, ok?" he nodded his head and let his mother pick him up again. She carried him into a closet, removing one of the panels at the back to show a hidden passageway. Downstairs the door was knocked down, angry voices blending in with the sounds of flames. Naruto gripped his mothers shoulders tightly as she ran into the dark corrider, twisting and turning at places that he couldn't see any turn at.

His tracking off time was off in this eternal darkness, so he was unsure of how many minutes passed before they had come to the end of the tunnel. Cold night air blasted into his face as his mother, without slowing her pace, burst out from the tunnel and took off down the village streets. He watched as they passed by the marketplace and various other houses, without being disturbed. The villagers were probably busy destroying their house. Naruto clung to his mother as they came upon the river bank. Their destination was obvious to him now, considering his mother had mentioned it ever so often.

She always got real happy at the thought of disappearing to the hidden village of konoha. She said things were different there, that people were nicer and were governed by a person who was the best of the best, and said to be very kind too. this person was called 'hokage'. The only problem was that noone knew where konoha was, because after all it was a hidden village. The only clue his mother had was that it was in the forest, tucked away safely in the fire country. Lucky for them, their small village just happened to be in the fire country, just passed the border. Naruto knew without a doubt that his mother's fantasies of going to konoha were about to come true tonight.

Orange flames drew his attention away from the forest up ahead, making him look back in fear. The villagers had found their escape route, and must have made a detour to come upon them. Naruto could hear their angry yelling and curses, as they waved their torches high in the air. A few people, the better athletic ones, ran in front sporting bows and arrows. Naruto tugged on his mother's arm, shouting at her his discovery. His mother's hazel eyes grew in fear and shock, but quickly returned to normal as his mother made an unsaid promise.

She was running harder now, holding him tighter, and they were nearing the trees. Naruto turned his head around once more, and didn't even get the time to shout. Arrows were soaring through the air, creating a whistling as they dove into the ground. Except one reached it's target. Naruto's mother cried out as she fell forward, cradling her sons in her arms. After she hit the ground she let him go, pushing him forward. "Naruto! What are you doing?! Run, get out of here!!" naruto stared at his mother, tears brimming his eyes.

She was hurt, she had an arrow buried deep into her leg and there was blood everywhere, yet she was telling him to run? "N-no!! I can't, I can't!!Mumma!!!" Naruto threw himself at his mother, burying his face into her shoulder, ignoring her protests. He wouldn't leave her, he wouldn't. He was picked up by the nape of his collar, and his mother was pulling him, dragging him over to the trees. She was limping and her face was contorted in pain. He held onto his mother's arm as they reached the tree line. "Come on mumma...we'll go to konoha together. You and me, remember?" he was sobbing uncontrollably now but he didn't care. His mother shook her head and looked at him thoughtfully.

"I can't go Naruto-kun...not now. You'll have to go on your own. I'm sorry." naruto clung onto his mother's arm as she tried to push him into the forest, crying out in anger and sorrow. "No mumma, no!!I won't leave ya, I won't!! I'll stay and we'll face the mean villagers together!!" His mother was crying now to, trying desperately to push him inside the forest but he refused to let go. He pulled on his mother's sleeve harder, tears blurring his vision. "Mumma..." dull thuds echoed around him as his mother's eyes widened and her mouth opened to usher a terrible scream. Blood flew from her trembling lips, splattering his white cheek. His mother fell forward, still clinging onto him, giving him a clear view of the villagers. They were much closer to now, the flames of their torches dancing hauntingly before his eyes. Archers at the front loaded another set of arrows, pointing them at him.

"Naruto...n-naruto please..." naruto looked down on his mother's bloody form, surprised that she was still alive. "N-naruto...run, p-plea-se...run far a-away from he-here..." naruto watched as his mother looked behind her, and he followed her gaze. The villagers released the arrows they had loaded, and now the dangerous darts were flying right for him. A shadow jumped in front of him as the arrows were just inches away, the sticks burying deeply into the figure's back. Naruto was shoved into the forest and away from the onslaught. His eyes connected with his mother's before she hit the ground one last time.

He gazed at her unmoving body, chest rising at an incredible pace. Bile rose in his throat and he had to fight down the urge to vomit as another arrow hit the tree beside him. Here just behind the trees he was safe but not for long. The villagers were running forward again, intent on finishing the job. Naruto spared his mother's dead body one last glance, before reaching down to rip the choker she had one, off her neck. He turned and fled into the towering darkness of the forest, dodging the firelight as he ran through the underbrush. He ran and ran until his tiny legs couldn't take him any farther. Then he crawled into a fox hole, hidden by bushes, and sat there listening. He could hear the villagers through out the night, running and shaking the bushes as they shouted to one another. These sounds plagued his dreams as he took fitful naps through the long night.

At dawn the villagers were gone, but still he stayed hidden away in the small burrow, lost at what to do. At noon his growling stomach dragged him up from the fox's den, and soon after feasting he was walking. He didn't know which direction he needed to head in, just knew it was far away from the villagers. Days and nights passed but he never came across konoha, but he kept going, his mother's words ringing in his head along with the after images. For weeks he stayed away from other villages, except when he need to grab food and a change of clothes for his own tattered ones, and then he would steal at night.

Finally when he had all but given up hope he had found konoha. He watched the people of the village from far away, wary of the men that guarded the village's entrance. Fire scared him and angry shouts sent him into uncontrollable tremors, but he willed his body to stay unresponsive or lest he get caught. He spent a few more days watching konoha, deciding when to make his move, when finally he was graced with a storm. It was the biggest one he had ever seen and shook him even to the very core. He held on to a tree with all his might, mean while keeping an eye on the guards as they were met with others and given a message. Then the guards were walking, no running, back into the city, the gates being shut behind them.

Naruto watched for a few more minutes until his own little body couldn't take the hammering of sleek ice rain. He padded forward, feet slipping slightly on the rivers of mud, throwing his hadns out to stop his fall when he smacked into the gate door. He stared up at the towering wood door, slicked with freezing rain, and stepped back. He rolled up his drenched sleeves, which was a great feat considering his clothes demanded to stick to his body, and placed his hands on the gate. He climbed, and fell, and climbed again until hours later he reached the top and fell over to the other side. He caught himself on groove in the wood, and worked another hour on getting down safely. After his feet were safely on the ground, he turned and looked out at the empty streets of konoha.

A whole day must have already passed, yet the storm was still raging and apparently was just beginning its onslaught. His arms numb and head spinning madly, Naruto stepped forward and began a kind of strange run through the streets. He knocked on every door, waiting a couple of seconds before running off to another one. None would open and just when he was getting frustrated, his legs gave out. He stumbled a couple more steps before slamming ungracefully into a door. This would be his last stop, whether anyone would answer or not he wouldn't know. He felt the cold of the door disappear, warmth hitting his side sharply. There was a girl's voice and he could almost make out her head, covered in what appeared to be pink locks, then everything faded to black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto clenched the blankets tightly as he shot up in his bed. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm is racing heart. Outside a storm raged on. **"Calm down, kit. It was only a nightmare." **"No it wasn't a nightmare kyuubi, it was a memory. One I had thought I would never remember again." naruto lay down on the sheets, drifting off to sleep before a knock woke him up again. He got to his feet and went to the door opening it to be met by the innkeeper. "Is anything wrong sir? I thought I heard you screaming..." "No, no. i-it was just a nightmare. I'm sorry I disturbed you..." "Don't be sorry lad. If it was such a nightmare to scare you then it must have been quite bad." Naruto nodded his head, "yes it was quite bad. Thank you for coming, and again I apologize. Goodnight sir." "Goodnight to you too," the innkeeper said, before turning and walking off down the hall back to his room. Naruto shut the door, and returned to bed, reaching over to take his mother's choker off of the night stand.

"This is all I have of you mother. I wonder...what would you think if you could see me now?" **"She'd probably think how handsome and how courageous you are, kit." **Naruto smiled, placing the choker back on the table. "Yeah maybe, kyuubi." In the roar of the storm he drifted off to sleep, able to dream without any trouble for the rest of the night. And the next morning he packed up and set off into Wind country, set on the mission at hand.

**C.M.D: there u go, another chapter. Please review, and continue to stay tuned for more!!**

**Sneak peek: Sand gripped his ankle tightly, putting on enough pressure to cause him pain but not to break the bone.**


	8. At the halfpoint

1

_The window's open, and I stare out_

_Down there I see you, I try to shout_

_To get your attention and offer you my smile_

_But my voice doesn't reach you, it's been a while_

_Have you forgotten me?_

Naruto shouldered the sack, staring up at the sky. He sighed heavily, looking toward the mountain. The mountain that was the only unguarded area of the Wind country's borderline. **"Come on kit. You know you have no other path to take." **"Yea, yeah...I know that. But I mean...come on! What's with all these mountains!? I don't think my sore legs can take it anymore." Kyuubi rolled his eyes as his vessel continued to grab his legs and fake cry over his sore muscles. **"No complaining. You have a mountain to climb. Better to get it over with today than wait for tomorrow." **Naruto dropped the act and strode toward the looming rock. "Yeah, I know that too. Now stop chastising me, it's getting annoying." Kyuubi chuckled and laid down, curling his tail around his eyes. **"As you wish...for now." **Now it was the blonde's turn to roll his eyes. It was just like the demon fox to say something like that.

His fingers ached as he scaled pieces of jagged rock, nearly losing his grip on the sheets of sand that layered the mountain. After a while he even began to tire. But even though his hands hurt and his lungs felt constricted, he still carried on because he knew he was the only one who could save the world. _'I'm the only one...but I wish it wasn't me.' _Kyuubi heard the kit's thoughts and a thread of guilt and sorrow twisted its way into his stomach, but even a demon could nothing against fate. Naruto climbed and climbed, without his companion's comments, always going and never slowing down. About noon, he stopped for a rest, pulling a jug of water out of his tiny satchel. He swigged the water, letting out a sigh of relief. **"Was that good kit?" **"Oh, so you finally decide to get chatty? Yes, it was quite refreshing indeed." **"You still have a ways to go..."** "Yeah, I know." Naruto placed the jug back into the sack and flung the bag over his shoulder. "Guess it's time to get going again." Kyuubi sat back and watched as his container began the trek up the mountain side, huffing as Naruto crawled up another boulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto dragged himself up and plopped down immediately on the cool stone. Dust and dirt stuck to his body, cemented to his skin thanks to the layers of sweat that had formed during his climb. Wearily he raised his head up and looked at the sky, eyes focusing on the full moon hanging up there among the sea of stars. "Sasuke..." The blue-eyed boy felt a small tug at his heart and was quick to push it away. It only hurt himself and hindered his mission to think about the raven. He got to his feet and shakily moved on. **"Kit perhaps you should make camp now. You're pushing yourself to much." **"Nah. I'll be fine Kyuubi. Just let me find some better ground, okay?" The fox flicked its tails ominously, turning his head away. **"Fine, do as you wish kit." **"As always," the blonde replied. Naruto forced his tired body to walk a little further, turning around the bend. "O-ok...I don't think I ca-can ta...ake...ano-other...st-wha?!" His drooping eyes sprang back open as a small house came into view. "Wha, what the hell?! Why the hell is there a house perched on the top of a mountain!?" **"Kit, be quite. We don't know who lives here," **kyuubi hissed.

The blonde fell silent and tip-toed forward, sticking to the walls of the cottage. His head peeked out from under a sill, trying to catch a glimpse of what was inside. The window was suddenly thrown open, a face thrust out at him. "WELCOME GUEST!!!" "AAAAGHHHH!!!" Naruto tripped as he attempted to run backwards, banging his head off the rock floor. "Maa...I don't think you should have done that. I wonder if he's even alive..." "Oh, I didn't do anything to the brat. It's his fault if he's such a scaredy-cat." Realizing that they were talking about him, Naruto quickly got to his feet. "What the hell, I'm not a scaredy-cat!!! I just don't like having wrinkled faces pushed into mine!!" The other two, as Naruto noticed, were silent. Then the man with gray spiky hair, mask and book burst out into giggles. "How does this one suit you jiraiya?" The old man, presumably Jiraiya, just glared at his partner before turning his gaze back to the teen. "Can it, kakashi. And you!" He pointed his finger at Naruto. "Where do you get off calling my face wrinkled?!" The boy shrugged. "Well, that's what it is. Then again, with someone of your age it isn't surprising."

Kakashi once again, started to laugh and it seemed this time he wouldn't stop. So they ended up standing there, watching the masked man laugh, as Naruto began to shiver from the cold. Jiraiya noticed this, and giving one last glance at his friend, mumbled, "Well, you might as well come inside. There's no way I'm gonna let a guest sleep outside in such frigid temperatures." The old man walked away from the window, and the grey-haired man finally stopped laughing. "Come on, come inside before you catch cold." Hesitantly Naruto stepped forward and walked through the door that had just opened in the side of the wall. Kakashi closed the door behind him and walked with the teen into what appeared to be the kitchen, where Jiraiya stood stirring at a pot placed on the stove. "Looks like you're in luck! We were just about to have dinner." Naruto gazed at the older man, before shyly striding forward and taking the seat that Kakashi had pulled out for him.

While Jiraiya set the plates and utensils, Kakashi put his book away in his pocket and turned to the young blonde. "Now tell me my friend, what's your name and why would you be up a mountain at a time like this?" Naruto bit his lip, and internally turned to kyuubi. _'Kyuubi...?' _**"It's alright, answer him. He poses no threat."** Naruto turned his gaze back to the masked man and offered a small smile. "My name's Naruto, Uzamaki Naruto. As of the moment I'm trying to get to the Wind country." Kakashi's one eye widened a bit, but other than that there was no other expression. "And why would you climb a mountain just to get into such a barren country, anyways?," Jiraiya asked from the cupboard. "We-ell...I wouldn't be allowed through the border, that's why. I don't have the proper papers, and I've never had any before." The two men seemed quiet a little too long. "Hmm...interesting.,"Kakashi mumbled. "Huh?" The blonde was confused, and suddenly afraid.

"Oh, nothing," kakashi said, waving his hand. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it. Just eat." Naruto frowned but immediately grinned as he spotted the plate before him. It was piled with such good things! The teen quickly thanked his hosts, and dug in, filling his empty gut. Jiraiya watched slightly disgusted as the kid vacuumed the meal, while Kakashi just grinned under his mask as he reached for his own food. After dinner was desert, and then sake for the adults. "Children shouldn't have this stuff," Kakashi had teased. "But I'm not a child! I'm seventeen years old!," the blonde protested. Jiraiya burst out from laughing, his cheeks rosy from drinking. "You? Seventeen? You look like such a girl, so small and dainty!!" Kakashi got over his shock and began to laugh too, pouring more sake into jiraiya's empty cup. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. He was not small and dainty!! **"Unfortunately kit, I have to agree with them. You have such a delicate figure." **_'Stupid fox, I do not!!' _**"Whatever you say," **Kyuubi said. **"Do me a favor though and try to get some sake. I haven't had some in a few centuries."**

It was half past three in the morning and Naruto had yet to obtain any sake. For a pair of drunks, those two could keep a firm grip. Finally giving up, Naruto plopped down onto the couch and stared at the two drunken men. His heart slightly raced at the thought of the other drunks from his old village, but Naruto could tell that these two weren't going to try and beat him up. "So...," Naruto said, grabbing the men's attention. "What are you guys doing living up top of a mountain?" Kakashi scratched his chin, pulling his mask down to take a swig of sake. "That, brat, is a good question," Jiraiya said. "I myself am a hermit," Here he got to his feet shakily, "And -hic- I'm prrrroooud of it!" Naruto's eyebrow arched at Jiraiya's achieved slurring. The man was now officially drunk. "Yeah, maybe before. Now he writes porn,"Kakashi said matter-of-fact. Inside, kyuubi rolled his eyes.** "Kind of pathetic, the ones that accept you are the ones who are either entirely clueless or hentai novelists." **Naruto snickered, and turned his gaze back to the grey-haired man. "Ok then, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked at him, then turned his head away and spoke. "Well, to say the least this man's my best friend. Other than that I have no reason to be here." Naruto felt a twinge of guilt. Had he said something to upset the older man? "M-may I go to the bathroom?" "Yeah, of coooourssse. T-this ain't the cl-assssrroom, ya know..." Naruto nodded his head and got to his feet, heading down the hallway. It wasn't until he was facing the dark doors that he realized he didn't know where the bathroom was. He was about to turn around and ask when he heard a shout of joy and a pouring of more sake. "Ah, screw it. I can find the bathroom on my own." He walked to the first door, to find a room with posters of naked and unevenly per portioned girls covering the walls. A type writer on a cluttered desk told him this was Jiraiya's room. "God, he's such a pervert." **"Indeed," **kyuubi replied. Shaking his head Naruto opened another door which led him to a storage room. He opened the door of the next room, and stepped inside. It was a plain bedroom, neat and tidy compared to jiraiya's bedroom.

On the night stand stood a lone picture frame. Curious Naruto strode forward and picked the frame up, studying it's picture. It was a picture of another male, brown spiky hair held up into a ponytail with a scar across the bridge of his nose. The man was smiling softly at the camera, obviously formerly distracted from a task. "His name was Iruka." Naruto jumped and spun around, gazing at Jiraiya. "I-i-i-i'm-m-m sor–sorry-." "Don't worry about it. I figured you'd find out sooner or later, considering everyone is nosy." The older man came over and took the picture out of his hands, placing it back in its place on the night stand. "Come on, I'll tell you outside." Naruto followed Jiraiya out another hallway door, which ended up leading to a balcony. He followed the hermit to the rail, peering down into the darkness below. "Before, we never wished to live together. Me and kakashi...we were just friends, distant friends. I was always moving around and Kakashi, well, he remained in the same village. Before he was an assassin; I was once too but I had quit a long time before kakashi. Kakashi didn't have anything else to do so he stayed with killing."

"At least that was before Iruka. Iruka was a school teacher, new to the village but he was quickly liked by everybody. He was a nice guy, sweet and considerate. Everyone loved him; Kakashi more than most. That dolt quit being an assassin, and decided to take up manual labor around the village. Anything to be closer to iruka." Naruto gazed at Jiraiya and swallowed hard. _'If Kakashi-san fell in love with this Iruka, then why didn't he stay there?' _Jiraiya took a swig of sake, placing the bottle on the rail, effectively bringing Naruto's attention back. "After time Kakashi confessed to Iruka, and the teacher reacted in the best way. Turns out Iruka liked Kakashi the same way, Kakashi was never happier. But stuff like that isn't allowed, and when the villagers found out they were quite cruel. They constantly harassed Iruka, and when Kakashi found out he went and killed a few villagers as an example of what he would do to all of them if they continued to harm iruka. Iruka too, saw what Kakashi did, and he became very upset. Iruka didn't like killers, he believed that everyone could keep everyone safe if people would just try. With the villager's harassment and with Kakashi's sudden killing intent, iruka couldn't stand to be there anymore. He left without a word to anybody, and he was never seen again. After a year a letter was sent to the village, addressed to kakashi. By that time I was visiting the village and had already heard the tale from the villagers and Kakashi."

"I stood there, and watched as he opened the letter and watched as he fell to the floor. I've never seen Kakashi cry, this was the first time ever. In the letter I could easily see why. In fine print, it clearly said that iruka had been killed." Jiraiya opened his mouth to finish when he noticed that the blonde was gripping the rail a little too tightly, and that his whole frame shook. "Naruto...?" The teen fell to his knees, tears falling down his cheeks. Jiraiya stood there silently, shocked. _'O-oh god...I-I don't...don't wan-want that t-to-to happen to mmm-me. I-I want sa-sasu-ke...I want sasuke!!' _Kyuubi hid himself in the corner as his kit finally broke down, crying tears that had remained dormant for so long. "Sa-sauke..." Jiraiya kneeled down beside the boy, rubbing his back. "Hey kid, what's wrong?," he asked softly. Naruto didn't hear the question but jiraiya's kindness only reminded him more of sasuke. He threw himself into the older man's arms, crying constantly. "Sas-suk-ke...I-I'm so-orry...s-sas-uke..." Jiraiya held the bawling boy, looking up at the sky. _'I guess you faced the same sort of fate like Kakashi.' _Inside, Kakashi leaned against the wall, listening as their guest cried. Two silent tears slipped down his cheeks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto rolled over, and ended up smacking face-first into the floor. "Owww..."He got onto his knees, rubbing his nose. "Finally you're awake. We thought you'd sleep the whole day." Naruto looked up at Kakashi, and smirked. "That's funny coming from a guy who was tail-turnin' drunk." "Ahh...but that was a technicality." Naruto removed himself from the tangle of blankets, throwing the sheets onto the couch that had served as his bed. He yawned, stretched and followed Kakashi into the kitchen where the smell of bacon and eggs met his nose. Jiraiya was already sitting at the table, a glass of water in his hand. In all, he looked terrible. Most likely the after-effects of last night's heavy drinking. Naruto sat down beside the hermit, poking him gently. "DON"T POKE ME BRAT!!" Naruto shifted his chair down the table, closer to Kakashi, as the rumpled hermit grabbed his head and moaned pitifully. Behind him Kakashi giggled. "Now, now Jiraiya. Yelling like that won't help you're hang over. Drink your water, it'll help." The old man glared pitifully, before taking a sip of the clear liquid. Deeming it possibly safe, Naruto inched a little closer to his previous spot, taking up his fork and knife. "Is jiraiya-san always like that after a night of drinking?" "Always,"kakashi answered.

Naruto shoveled food into his mouth, mouthful after mouthful. After about half the meal, Jiraiya seemed somewhat his normal self and even he began to eat. "Old man, you shouldn't drink so

much. It's bad for your health and it doesn't do much to your damaged looks already." Kakashi bowed his head to hide the smile that crossed his face at Naruto's comment, while Jiraiya just sneered at the young blonde. "Wanna play dirty do you? Then perhaps we should discuss about

the person you kept crying for last night? What was their name again...oh, I think it was sasuke." Naruto nearly choked on the piece of bacon we was busy swallowing at the moment and lowered his blushing face. "I-I have no idea wh-what you're talking about..." "Ooh, this sounds fun," kakashi said. Both men leaned forward, looking at each other. "So who do think this person is, Kakashi?" "Sounds like a lover, no?" Naruto blushed even more. _'Stupid, old men.' _**"Looks like they got you good, **"Kyuubi commented. _'Ah, shut up.' _"Kakashi, judging by the blush on the boy's face I'm guessing your hypothesis is correct." Both men turned to the madly red blonde, grinning from ear to ear. "Come one, brat, tell us about this Sasuke." Naruto shook his head, nearly toppling out of his chair as the men loomed closer. "Come on, tell us naruto-kun." When Naruto continued to shake his head, both men shared a glance and then pounced on the small boy. "Aaghh!!"

The three of them wrestled all over the floor, tangled up. "Alright, I give, I give!!" Both men slapped hands, and worked to get the blonde off the floor and carried him to the couch, standing on either side. "'K brat, talk." Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head shyly. "Heh, where to start?...Well, sasuke's my lover a-and well, he's kind of a bastard, but he's k-kinda sweet..." Jiraiya and Kakashi seemed equally shocked. "Did you say 'he'?," they both asked in unison. The teen nodded his head, trying to sink into the couch as the two men leaned forward, slapping his shoulders. "That's awesome-" "Would make a great story-" "Have you two done it yet-" "Figured someone as girly as you would have some guy already at your name-" "Liked to meet the guy that's done you in-" "Wh-wha?!" Naruto sat their shocked as the two continued to make comments about him, sasuke (who'd they never even met!) And about his obvious lack of virginity. "Stop that, that's not something you talk about!!" But the men were oblivious of the teen's protests and continued to chatter. _'Kyuubi, just kill me now. Before I die of embarrassment.' _Kyuubi giggled.** "Come now, kit. Everyone could use a little humiliation." **_'You only say that because you're not being tortured with comments of your sex life.' _**"True," **kyuubi replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi looked at the teen before sighing. "So, you really have to go?" The blonde nodded his head, before gazing at the floor. "And you can't stay any longer?" Once again the blonde shook his head. Kakashi sighed before ruffling the blonde spikes. "Then I guess the only thing I can say is that you should take care. I'll tell jiraiya when he wakes up." A small 'thanks' came from the other's lowered head. "Naruto..." Naruto raised his head and looked at kakashi, tears brimming his eyes. "Why are you crying?," the masked man asked. Again Naruto shook his head. He wouldn't say how much it hurt to leave, how much he loved this place, or how these two men made him feel as if he was a normal person in a normal family. _'Besides I have a mission to do. Things like this are no matter.' _Kakashi let out another sigh, and drew Naruto into a hug. "Remember we'll always be here, in case you ever need a place to come home to. But most

importantly, don't let that sasuke fellow go. I was an idiot once but maybe if you act now, things will be different. Good luck, Naruto-kun." With that he let naruto go, and waved at the retreating blonde. "Good luck naruto-kun...", he whispered.

Naruto spent his day climbing down the mountain side in silence. Kyuubi tried many times to strike conversation but the boy was oblivious to his attempts. His mind was occupied with Kakashi's words, and what Jiriaya had told him his first night there. This remained in his mind the whole day as he trekked down the mountain side. Again by nightfall he had reached the base, and was officially in the Wind Country. Sand dunes spread for miles around, shimmering eerily in the moonlight. "Hey, kyuubi can you still feel that strange disturbance?" **"Yes, kit. It's directly ahead of us, about a few days trek."** "Then I guess we've got a lot of walking to do huh?" Kyuubi nodded. "Alright then. I'll set up camp for now, and in the morning we'll start." **"Make sure to be careful kit. We are in the desert now." **"Yeah, I know." Quickly Naruto set up camp, slipping into his sleeping bag. He gazed up at the moon through the mesh screening of the tent. "Hey kyuubi...," he asked after a moment. "Do you think Sasuke's thinking about me?" The fox opened one eyelid, **"Probably kit. He did love you." **"Yeah, he did didn't he?" Kyuubi watched as his kit finally fell asleep, before falling asleep himself.

Bright sunshine woke him up from his slumber, and naruto yawned a complaint about lethal rays destroying sleep. But after a few minutes of kyuubi's criticism about his sleeping patterns, the blonde groggily got to his feet and went about his tasks. He ate, cleaned up and tidied up his camp, putting all his things back into his sack. Not soon after he was walking up and over sand dunes, whining about the heat and the way his feet felt like burning loafs of bread. **"Kit, it doesn't help if you whine. It only manages to further waste your breath and energy." **"I don't care! I want a lake, a big, deep lake!" Kyuubi snarled in annoyance, stretching out in the expanding room. **"Whatever." **Naruto huffed and struggled to climb a large sand dune, falling over the other side. He slipped and rolled, effectively getting a mouth full of sand. Suddenly he stopped tumbling, but something hard lay underneath him, sharp points pressing up against his spine. "What the hell?!"

Naruto tried to get up when he suddenly noticed that the sand was moving, slithering toward him. _'Eh...Kyuubi?' _**"Damn it Kit, hurry!! Switch with me!" **A little too late as the sand suddenly struck out, kinda like a desert cobra. Naruto gasped in pain, biting his lip to keep from screaming out loud. The sand gripped his ankle tightly, with enough pressure to cause him pain but not break the bone. Yet anyways. The sand suddenly grew vicious and began to pull him off to the sand dune, before picking him up and actually tossing him into the hill. It still hadn't released its hold on him, as Naruto tried to catch his breath. _'K-kyuubi...' _**"Kit, please switch with me!" **Naruto opened his closed eyes, staring at the person that rose from their feet from where he had laid moments before. **"Naruto!!" **_'O-oh-kay...just don't...don't hurt him too bad...' _Naruto gave the stranger another glance, noticing red hair and green eyes before Kyuubi took over.

The stranger stood tall over the smaller blonde, his sand working its way up the teen's leg. He could feel the killing rush that filled his soul, and it pleasured him to think of that pretty form all twisted and covered in black blood. Closer he came, wanting to be close to his victim before he killed him. A growl erupted from the younger teen, and for a second the attacker was startled. The aura coming off of the blonde...it wasn't like it was before. It was intent on hurting, on killing, on protecting itself. The red-head took a small step back, the blonde's head snapping up giving him a chance to look at sharp fangs and ruby eyes. And then the fury was gone, replaced by utter surprise. The attacker too was surprised, he knew this person. Before he could speak, the small teen opened his mouth. "Shukaku...?" And that's all it took to release his sand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke held himself steady as another earthquake shook the area, snarling at the nuisance of it all. **"Calm down, Sasuke." **"Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" Draco curled up and waited the shakes out as sasuke clung to the doorframe, growing quite annoyed with his companion. Finally when the earthquake passed, Sasuke grabbed his cloak and a sack. **"What are you doing, sasuke?" **"What's it look like you over-grown lizard. I'm packing some food. Those earthquakes have got to be coming from somewhere, they've never happened before. I can't tell what it is but something isn't right and I'm gonna find out what."** "And Naruto?**" This caused Sasuke to pause for a moment before he pulled the bag over his shoulders. "I don't give a damn about him. He's the one who left, so why should I care for some whore like him!?" Sasuke flinched as he felt Draco push against his mind painfully, grabbing the doorknob.

"**Don't you dare say that about him," **the dragon hissed. **"He was a sweet boy. He cared for you even when you were being a bastard."** Sasuke laughed harshly, a sneer pasting his face. "That's funny. That's really funny. And tell me, does leaving show he really cares?" Sasuke felt his body dragged into Draco's room, and sure enough he stood before the dragon, still smirking. Draco brought his face to the Uchiha's, letting Sasuke stare at his large fangs. **"Let me make this clear," **he said softly. **"Naruto didn't leave because he wanted to, he left because he had to. The week before, me and kyuubi had talked about the rumors of arising trouble and on the night that Naruto had left we had both felt the tremors. It is true that these earthquakes are unnatural; there is something strange happening to the east of us. As it turns out, Naruto and Kyuubi had first heard about it and in the rumors it was said that it was Naruto's duty to discover the cause. You were a technicality, as was I, but above everything else that boy did love you."**

"**You have no idea how much it hurt him to leave, he even fought with kyuubi! But he has a duty, and so he went to discover what is unbalancing the earth's life force and it turn, to save the world and you." **All of this went through sasuke, shocking and soothing him. "So..N-naruto really did love me?" Draco pulled back, his rage no longer. **"Yes, he does. But as I said, he has something to do." **"Then I'll go too." Draco sputtered. **"Wh-what?!" **"I'll go too. Where ever naruto is...I don't care. I want to be there with him, I want to help him as he helps everyone else." Draco studied the raven, before sighing and smiling softly. He forced Sasuke back into his physical form. **"Alright, I'll take you to him."**

**C.M.D: finally another chapter!**

**Sasuke: took you long enough.**

**C.M.D: ok, know what? Ur getting on my nerves. Go to that pedophile Orochimaru n be a bastard there.**

**Naruto: What?!**

**Sasuke: fine...**

**Naruto: WHAT!?**

**C.M.D: hey, hey, hey!! I was kidding!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Naruto: C.c-chan...-sob- ur not funny...**

**C.M.D: sorry...-sweatdrops- well, please review and thanks to everyone who reads. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long...hopefully.**

**Naruto: sas-sasuke...don't leave...-sob-**

**Sasuke: idiot I'm not leaving. Say goodbye to the readers.**

**Naruto: Waaaaaaghhhhh!!!!**

**Sasuke:...goodbye...**

**C.M.D: Goodbye!!**


	9. Greetings of Sand

1Naruto clutched the cloak tighter as he followed after the red-head silently, tripping every once in a while. Sand dunes were much harder to climb then they appeared in movies, Naruto thought. The blonde went to step down, his foot sliding out from under him again. "Aiieee!!," the boy cried as he waved his arms, trying to catch his balance. A hand gripped his shoulder, pulling him back upright. Naruto turned to see the other male's green eyes focused on him in a strong gaze that naruto recognized as worry. "I'm fine. Thanks Gaara." The teen blinked, then nodded his head, his large red scarf whipping behind him as he pulled back up to the front. _'Gaara isn't very sociable,'_ Naruto said to Kyuubi. **"Not everyone can be as naive as you, kit," **the fox replied. Naruto huffed at that, and hurried to catch up to the sand-wielder. Only hours before the red-head had been trying to kill him and Kyuubi was just as willing to do the same to the taller teen. At least before both had realized that they each carried demons within them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sand slithered away, back into the gourd that hung from the boy's back. The turquoise eyes flashed defensively as the smaller male struggled to his feet, the ruby eyes staring disbelievingly at the taller one. "S-shukaku...," the blonde breathed. "I-it's really you...isn't it?" Gaara wanted to flinch away when the blonde's hands reached out for him, but his companion's voice whispered softly at the back of his mind.** "Do not flinch. You must show no weakness, especially to those who know my name." **Gaara did as he was told, standing tall and not moving an inch, even as the tan hands were placed gently on his cheeks. The blonde's palms were so warm...their very warmth seemed to radiate through him. "Shukaku...please speak to me. I haven't seen you in so long. Have you forgotten about me? Kyuubi?" Gaara could feel the badger demon within him flinch in surprise at the name, whispering quietly to himself. **"Kyuubi...is it truly him?" **The red-head stared down at the other boy, confused. _'Who is he, Shukaku? Should I kill him?' _The sand began to squirm in its gourd, awaiting orders. **"No," **his counter-part said. **"He is a friend." **Gaara acknowledged the demon's words, focusing once again on the touchy teen. "I shall let you speak to him," Gaara said out loud.

His green eyes closed for a moment, before he was sinking away in a sea of soft sand. Yellow eyes gazed down at him, before the earth shook as the demon switched places with the red-head. Gaara sat himself down on the sifting ground, keeping his conscience open so that he might listen in on the conversation. Outside, Gaara -seemingly- opened his eyes, showing slitted amber pupils instead of the beautiful sea green that they had once been. The air of superiority and caution still encircled the red-head, but Kyuubi felt himself calming. This was the Shukaku he remembered well. "Are you who you say you are?" The fox cocked an eyebrow, before taking the teen's slightly pale hands. "You and draco both have such withdrawn souls. Are you that mistrusting of life, that you question my identity?" The blonde turned his head up, fixing the taller teen with a hard glare. "There is noone else in this entire universe who would joke about being one of us. Has your time on earth taught you nothing?" Shukaku shifted uneasily, lifting the hands up and kissing them softly. "Our time on earth has been nothing more than a sentence. Forgive me if I doubt, but I would not so easily give my trust away to anyone."

Kyuubi smiled sadly at that...he knew well what his friend talked about. "Why are you here?" The blonde twitched at the question, releasing his hold on Shukaku's hands. "It must be strange. For all the time we have been on earth, have been born within human souls, we have never met. Only now, do we get the chance." "You're avoiding the question, Kitsune," Shukaku growled, his eyes glowering darkly. "You feel it too don't you?," the raccoon stated, more than asked. Kyuubi looked up at the blue sky, feeling his heart drop. "Yes, I can feel it too. What can you tell me about it?" The red-head stepped up behind the blonde. "Probably not much more than you know. There's a sort of disturbance, not far from here. A couple days walk from the Country's capital. The power is flexing and expanding. It seems someone, or something has found the stream of life and is stealing energy from it." Kyuubi nodded his head in understanding: he feared it was something like this. "Do you intend to go there, kyuubi?" The nine-tailed demon turned and gazed at his old friend. The raccoon had only once used a soft tone with him before. "Yes, I must. There is something that I and my charge have to do." Shukaku gazed into the fox's crimson orbs, his face void of emotion. "Very well. I shall go with you. In the mean time, take care of my friend." Kyuubi smiled at the raccoon's kind words, leaning forward to capture the other demon's lips. Shukaku returned the caress before retreating back into his lair, leaving Kyuubi to kiss the lips of Gaara. The fox smirked as he realized the change of status, before pulling back. "Take care of him, container of Shukaku," the fox said to the shocked teen, before he too withdrew back to his cell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto shivered again, as he tried to get the cloak to keep in some heat. _'This desert is so weird! It's hot during the day but it's like the bloody arctic at night!'_ Kyuubi chuckled at the kit's rant, before pouring his own body heat into the blonde's skin. **"Better kit?," **the fox asked when his counter-part sighed in bliss. _'Is it ever! If you could do that, why didn't you do it before?!' _**"It was much more fun to hear you complain," **Kyuubi stated merrily. Leaving Naruto to string a line of curses his way, the nine-tails peered out through his kit's eyes, studying Shukaku's charge. **"Kit," **the fox said, interrupting the blonde. **"Why don't you go over to Gaara. He is walking slightly ahead of us...and he did give you his cloak. He's probably much colder now." **Naruto fell silent, contemplating his friend's words. It was true the raccoon-boy had given him his cloak, but the only way he could share his warmth would be if he were to get close to the frigid teen. _'I-I don't know...' _Kyuubi snuggled closer to the boy's soul, trying to comfort him. Sasuke was still on his mind; a fresh wound to his young heart.** "At least befriend him. Remember, not all of them were able to enjoy the same warmth and kindness you received...however short." **Naruto wiped away the tears that threatened to fall, and strode forward purposefully, drawing up beside the other teen.

Naruto reached out a hand, grabbing Gaara's hand in his own. The red-head flinched in surprise, forcing Naruto to hold tight so he couldn't escape. "Hey Gaara...your hands are pretty cold. Aren't you freezing in this wind?" Gaara didn't answer, just worked on walking away. Naruto kept pace with the raccoon, still clutching the insomniac's hand. The blonde moved himself closer to the male, holding Gaara's hand in both his palms. When the red-head glanced at him, Naruto was able to see the fear and hope that speckled the boy's green eyes. "Don't worry...I won't pull away, I won't ever hurt you. I'm not like them." Naruto smiled sadly at the words but he knew they were true. Whatever people had done to Gaara, Naruto would never do. "Let me just hold your hand at least. It's ice cold." The red scarf was pulled up over the bottom half of the red-head's face now, but Naruto could feel the teen's happiness. So he continued to hold onto the pale hands that reminded him so much of Sasuke, and vowed to love this person the same. _'No, I won't ever be like them...'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke tried his best not to growl, but these men were really aggravating him. **"Sasuke-kun, stop being such a party pooper," **Draco whined. Sasuke swallowed his sake, placing his glass back on the table._ 'Shut up,' _he commanded the dragon. Draco huffed indignantly, before grinning in a way that no dragon should. **"Oh, you're just upset that they knew what shaggy things you two did in bed." **Sasuke was seeing red now, not that it fazzed his two hosts. Kakashi looked up from his book, mask pulled down so he might have better access to the liquor. "And to think, the brat managed to catch the eye of some refined ass," Jiraiya chuckled, swinging his head back as he chugged down another class. "Figures." Kakashi glanced at his friend warily, before turning his eyes to the raven. _'So, he's your Sasuke, huh? Seems like the sort of person who will care deeply for you.' _Jiraiya was pouring more sake in their cups, adding a comment -something along the lines of bending over for good sex- while Kakashi enjoyed himself watching the Uchiha turn red from embarrassment and anger. _'Look, he blew!,' _Kakashi shouted happily in his head as the teen finally rose to his feet, storming out of the room growling like a wild beast. The grey-haired man could still hear the younger male's eyebrows twitching. "Hey, Kakashi...what do you think of that brat?" Kakashi felt the attitude switch over as Jiraiya turned to gaze at him, the hentai novelist's eyes hard and serious. "I think there's more to him than we know. Most likely, Naruto is like a big change for him...and maybe the only person who can make someone like him open up,"Kakashi stated softly, turning the page of his book.

"I worry still...remember Naruto left him? It makes me wonder what for, and why? If the kid was truly happy, he wouldn't have left would he?" Kakashi sighed, suddenly feeling spent. "Sometimes people leave fore the better of others, and not for themselves." Jiraiya was silent, swallowing down another glass of alcohol. "Maybe someone should talk to him...I think you would be best." Kakashi pulled his mask back up, pocketing his novel. "You're always too lazy, Jiraiya," the man said. Jiraiya glared at him. "Hey, I'm only saving my balls. No way am I losing anything to a priss with wild mood swings," the author stated, shifting in his chair. Kakashi practically sweat-dropped at the comment. _'Yet you're willing to throw me to the starving wolves. Some friend you are.' _Kakashi left the kitchen, with a drunk and still drinking Jiraiya, and walked through the small house. Somehow he already knew where the raven would be. Turning the knob, Kakashi stepped out onto the balcony, staring as Sasuke stood up on the railing; gaze fixed on the moon. "You should get down from there, it isn't safe." The dark-haired teen turned his head and Kakashi was shocked to find the onyx eyes were now blood red. The boy spun around, landing softly back on the balcony without a sound, his eyes still startling crimson. "W-what are you?," Kakashi found himself asking. The raven smirked maliciously, moving closer. "Are you afraid? I can smell your fear," the teen drawled out, planting his face close to the ex-assassin's. "Will you kill me? Will you do so, now that you are so terrified, assassin?"

Kakashi felt himself pale, but he held himself tall. "You're one of them aren't you...one of the demon children." Sasuke's bloody eyes flashed dangerously at the last comment, confirming what Kakashi had just asked. "Does that mean that Naruto was one too?" Sasuke smirked at that, "You aren't as dumb as the others," he said. Kakashi swallowed hard. "Explain to me...why are you here? This quest for Naruto...why are you looking for him? Do you wish to cause him harm?" The raven grabbed at the front of his shirt, pulling his face close so he could see the teen's sharp fangs. "How dare you accuse me of hurting him," the boy hissed. "I would never do such a thing. I am not like you _humans_." Sasuke faltered for a second, as if listening to something, before loosening his grip. The teen backed away, growling in frustration. "You'll have your answers, soon," the raven spat. The eyes drained back out to their obsidian black, before Sasuke closed his eyes. The atmosphere seemed to have changed as the anger and strong distrust was replaced by a wary caution and a calmness. Again, sasuke opened his eyes but Kakashi stared in awe as instead of onyx, he was gazing at marble pupils and sharp slits. "You question my companion with accusations that only you humans would think up. Tell me, why is it then when a demon is mentioned, you automatically assume we mean harm to any and all?," the voice that came from the pale lips was not Sasuke's, Kakashi noticed as he sat down on the ground. "I-I didn't mean to assume...I was only reiterating what I've heard through the legends. Will you explain to me though, what's going on around here? I know there are only three demon children, and within the past 2 weeks I've been visited by two of them."

The raven shifted slightly, before leaning against the balcony railing, arms crossed over his chest. "First off, you keep associating me with Sasuke and I don't exactly like being called him though I hold his appearance. So I believe a proper introduction is in order. My name is Draco, and I am the dragon demon of the seven heavens. Naruto, as you have met, houses my friend Kyuubi no Kitsune, the mother of all life. To answer your question: I don't know." Kakashi almost face-faulted at that. "What do you mean, you don't know? The legends say that you were never to meet, no matter how many times you were reborn. Why the sudden change in the story?," Kakashi asked, truly perplexed. Sasuke -no Draco- sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. "I don't have any details, and I'm still unsure...but there have been some shifts in the cosmic energy flows of the world and this disruption is causing natural disasters all over the place. Earthquakes, storms and floods are suddenly springing up." Kakashi turned his face to the night sky, staring at the moon longingly. _'I wonder what has happened back home,' _the man thought. "You must miss him so." Kakashi was startled out of his reverie, looking toward the raven in shock. "Wha-?" "His name was Iruka right? You must have loved him dearly if he's always in your thoughts." Kakashi felt his stomach churn, confused at how the demon knew. "It's my eyes," Draco said, answering his silent questions. "I may look into anyone's soul...and all I see in yours is love, pain and a constant longing." Kakashi groped for something to say, but no words came to mind. This was not how he had meant the conversation to go. "Sasuke's the same...," again the dragon was speaking. Kakashi looked up at the stoic teen, surprised to see such a sad smile on the emotionless face. "Sasuke cares very much for Naruto, I'll have you know. The same way you cared about Iruka...and the same thing might happen to Naruto too."

Kakashi felt his heart stop. "W-what do you mean?," he croaked. Draco shivered, hugging himself tight, even though there was no wind. "Kyuubi and Naruto were told by a group of priests of a prophecy, before the disturbances began. The prophecy foretold our gathering together once again, it told of the world's own fate if the fox did nothing. I fear that a sacrifice is needed at the end of all this," the dragon murmured softly. Kakashi numbly got to his feet. "So Sasuke is chasing after Naruto...does he wish to protect the boy that much?," kakashi asked. Draco nodded his head before moving away from the banister. "Time is running out, so our journey must be quick. Surely by now, Naruto would have met the last child. If you wish to follow, you may...but we can not wait for you. We must hurry on ahead." The idea hadn't even occurred to Kakashi, but now it seemed reasonable to try and save the blonde from a horrible fate. "We'll come, so you just hurry onwards." Both men jumped at the third voice, turning to see Jiraiya leaning against the doorframe, his face hard. "Don't worry...me and Kakashi are good at keeping a pace." Draco smirked at that, bowing before the two males. "I'm glad to have made some interesting company during this long journey." Kakashi felt himself smile slightly, despite the current situation. _'Perhaps...things will turn ok in the end...'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Villagers shuffled about warily, purposely walking around them. None wanted to be near _him_, the red-headed demon of the desert. Naruto noticed this as he kept close to Gaara, the people's eyes were wide with fear more than hate. _'What's happened here? It seems everyone is terrified by Gaara's mere presence...,' _Naruto said to the demon fox. Kyuubi looked about, before turning back to Naruto. **"Indeed, they are terrified. I can't sense much hate in their hearts, but that is only because they're too afraid to hate." **Naruto frowned and pulled closer to the raccoon child. _'To think...he's been alone because everyone's been afraid of him. I wonder which is better...to be feared or to be hated?' _Kyuubi mulled over the child's words before sighing. **"Neither are good. It makes me wonder if they even know the boy's name." **Naruto was about to reply when something sharp hit him in the back of his head, causing the world around him to fade in a daze of flashing lights. Another projectile hit him, this time hitting him in his temple and making him to stumble before falling to the ground. Naruto bit back a sob at the terrible pain, pressing fingers to his injured crown. Pulling them back he found blood, and looking at the ground he discovered the object: a craggy stone with its tip slightly colored red. "Damn, demons!!" Naruto's head flicked up at the hateful words, seeing a man holding another stone in his fist. The other villagers were shaking, trying to convince the man to drop the rock. Looking around, Naruto noticed that he had lost Gaara. **"They must really fear him, if they don't try anything in his presence," **Kyuubi growled.

Naruto tried to get to his feet, his head pounding madly, hoping that he may slip away before the man noticed his disappearance. No such luck. The man spotted the blonde rising to his feet and growled as he pushed a women away from him. "That blood-thirsty monster isn't here. But I shall have my revenge on this demon scum!" The man pulled his arm back and whipped the rock, sailing toward the teen. Naruto flinched in surprise, putting his arms up around his head, in anticipation of the blow. But it never came. A fearful intake of breath resounded in the crowds, and Naruto opened his eyes to see why. Before him stood a small arm of sand, the rock caught in its shifting grains, glancing behind him the blonde found Gaara: arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed and full of hate and bloodlust that even gave Naruto chills. Sand poured from the red-head's gourd, twisting into numerous limbs that hovered in the air. The villagers shook with fright, women began to cry silently and children began to shriek. Gaara's glare hardened more as the sand limbs finally lashed out, knocking over stalls and tearing into walls. People scrambled to get out of the way, but their paths were blocked by more sand. A couple arms flew to the man who had thrown the rock, wrapping around him and crushing him with a sickening sound. Gaara's sand pounded the broken body against the ground, slamming the bloody mass into the walls. Naruto watched, transfixed in horror, his stomach churning in disgust as the raccoon continued to play with his dead rag-doll. A child's high-strung scream broke him out of his daze.

"Gaara! Stop!!" Naruto ran to the teen, grabbing his shirt and shaking him. The red-head glanced down at him, his green eyes confused. "Stop, let them go!! They did nothing wrong!" Naruto stared into the turquoise orbs, pleading silently with the teen. "P-please...," Naruto mumbled, feeling tears spring to his eyes. Gaara's eyes showed his shame as the sand retreated to its container. Naruto breathed in relief, glancing around at the villagers. This part of the market was destroyed, and blood splattered the area, but apart from the man's death noone else seemed hurt. A small child sat closer to the them then the others, the child crying and hiccuping with sobs, standing protectively over a tattered doll. Naruto saw and quietly left Gaara's side, walking carefully over to the little girl. The child panicked as the blonde came toward her but was to afraid to move. Naruto leaned down and lifted to the ruined doll up, cradling it in his hands. "Oh, dear," he said softly. "Seems like she's a little torn." His blue-eyes gazed at the child kindly as the girl shakingly nodded her head. _'Kyuubi, remember when I was younger and I used to fix my toys magically? Can we do that again? I want to repair her doll.' _Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock, but he smiled nonetheless. The kit's kindness always warmed his heart. **"As you wish, kit,"** Kyuubi answered. _'If only you knew what else you could do with your gift,' _the fox thought. Naruto held the doll as his hands glowed, watching the child thoughtfully as the girl's eyes stared at the repairing doll with entranced eyes. When the doll was repaired, Naruto held it out for her, and hesitantly the girl took it. He gave her a small smile before returning to Gaara, the teen staring at him with question. "It's not fair to act like the monsters they take to call us," Naruto said to him, walking away from the destruction. Gaara followed behind silently.

Further on ahead, after collecting what things they could for their journey, the two stood at the gates for the city capital. Naruto stared out over the sand dunes, feeling the strange energy that washed over him in waves. They were close to the source, he could tell. "Naruto..." The blonde turned around to look at the red-head, surprised as the other teen approached him. A finger touched him temple where the rock had hit, making Naruto wince. Even though the wound had healed, it still stung. Gaara seemed guilty and pulled his hand away. "Hey...," Naruto started, noticing the other's behavior. "It wasn't your fault, ok? Besides it's just a small wound, and see, it's healed up." Gaara didn't seem swayed by the blonde's words. Naruto sighed and shook his head. "You did nothing wrong, Gaara. I-I'd like to thank you...for coming to my aide earlier." For the first time, Naruto saw Gaara blush, even if it was only a small tinting of his cheeks. Naruto made to comment on this, when warm lips were placed on his in a chaste kiss. This time Naruto blushed this time, as red as a tomato, as Gaara pulled away. The shy contact made the blonde's heart pound, and Naruto felt a little dizzy. "I'll protect you from now on...I swear." Naruto blushed more at the other teen's words. It was the most that Gaara had ever spoken in a day. _'Kyuubi...i-I think I'm falling for Gaara...' _The demon fox twitched his tails in worry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Night fell around him, but Sasuke didn't slow until he was near the city gates. He came to a stop, and glanced around him. Kakashi and Jiraiya were just over the next sand dune, how they managed to keep up with him was amazing, but Sasuke was anxious to get moving. He needed to be near Naruto. "D-don't you th-think we should r-rest now?," Jiraiya panted as he and Kakashi stumbled down the dune. Sasuke frowned. "No. We mustn't stop until we reach Naruto." Kakashi swallowed a couple deep breaths before speaking. "B-but if we con-ntinue, then if we re-reach Naruto we may be in n-no shape to help him," the grey-haired man said. **"He's got a** **point, you know?,"** Draco said.** "And besides, Naruto's not far from us. We'll be able to catch up with him tomorrow at the rate were going. For now let's rest and regain our strength." **Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. Kakashi noted the strange flickering behind Sasuke's onyx eyes, and smirked at the teen's reaction. "Draco said the same thing, didn't he?," Kakashi asked. Sasuke's gaze landed on him, and the man chuckled at the dark-haired boy's glare. "I'll take that as a yes," Jiraiya interrupted. "Great! Let's set up camp." Sasuke watched as the two men set up their things, before turning his eyes toward the sky. _'I'm almost_ _there Naruto.'_

**C.M.D: Finally the next chapter!! So now we have some pairings going on, some SasuxNaru and soon to come some GaaraxNaru. And definitely more suspense and action to come!**

**Naruto: More blood?**

**C.M.D: Yep. I'd say I've got only a few more chapters before this fic is over.**

**Sasuke: 'Bout time.**

**C.M.D: I thought you'd gone to Orochimaru, a.k.a Mr. Pedophile-molesty- pants.**

**Sasuke:...**

**Naruto: ...aren't you suppose to be doing something productive here?**

**C.M.D: hehehehe...well, yea, but you know how I am. Anyways, here's the deal people!! Review becuz I would very much like it and I won't update the next chapter until I at least get 5 reviews (unless I get really desperate) So please be nice and cute me some slack. Make me a happy author.**

**Naruto: C.c-chan, you're annoying the readers now.**

**C.M.D: -sweatdrops- ok, ok...I'm sorry. Thatz all 4 now, ja ne!!**

**Naruto: bye, I've got 2 capture Sasuke be4 he leaves again.**

**Sasuke: touch me and die, dobe**

**Naruto: Bastard!! **


	10. 2 plus 1 equals one too many

_Step by step,_

_I made my mistakes._

_And little by little,_

_this heart always breaks._

_I think now I can understand,_

_why you stopped taking my hand._

* * *

The desert was silent as a cool breeze swept across it, stirring up clouds of sand that danced in the air before settling once again. The moon was nearly full, and sparkled with more luminosity than the sea of stars that surrounded it. Everything shined with a silver glow, bringing more awareness to the vastness of the sand dunes. Wrapped tightly in the folds of the cloak, Naruto was warm and not even the wind could take away the heat he had accumulated. A couple steps ahead of him was Gaara, his scarf whipping in the wind. The turquoise eyes weren't on him, but Naruto knew that the red-head's gaze was still directed at him; it had been since earlier that day. Trotting along after the Shukaku-vessel, the blonde stifled the urge to yawn. In truth, they had yet to sleep that night since their trip to the Capitol, and it was starting to get to Naruto._ 'Is Shukaku always this, um...energetic?'_ Kyuubi peeled one eye open, staring out from the circle of his tails. **"Well, in a way...yes. Shukaku was always an A-class insomniac. He just can't sleep, and that's been reflected upon Gaara."** Naruto nodded his head, picking up the pace once he noticed he was lagging.

Gaara listened as Naruto again pulled up behind him, the red-head refusing to turn his head to look back at the blonde.** "You are unaccustomed to emotions. It is to be expected that you fear." **The container ignored his companion's words, focusing his sea-green eye forward. _'I do not feel anything,'_ he replied after a moment. Shukaku shifted in his cavern, locking his amber eyes with the turquoise ones. **"You can not lie to me. I am a part of you, there is nothing I do not know."** Gaara remained indifferent. The demon settled down comfortably, his ringed eyes opened widely, not tired one bit. **"Talk to the boy. It is rare to even meet someone of our own kind."** Gaara returned his attention to the outer world as he began to ascend up a rather large sand dune, mulling over his partner's words. A small 'eep' sounded behind him, and a weight crashed against his body as two arms grabbed him. The red-head steadied himself so both him and the other boy wouldn't fall down. Looking back, the taller teen prepared to give Naruto a fierce glare for his stupid jumping around, when a hiss caught his ear.

Not far away from them, closer to the blonde's feet, lay a desert cobra. It was coiled, tail twitching, head raised and fangs bared. Its scales shimmered in the moonlight, and its eerie eyes glowed. Naruto must have stirred the creature from its sleep, for the snake's gaze was locked upon the blonde's tan ankle. The blonde made the mistake of trying to move away, and the cobra lunged forward at its retreating prey. Without a second thought, Gaara willed the sand to rise up around the serpent, incasing it in a dome of yellow grains before crushing the creature. Releasing his hold, the sand fell back down and revealed the crimson stain like a pool of black ink, evidence of the kill. Gaara tried to fight down the small twinge of worry he had felt when the cobra had gone for Naruto. This feeling was going against everything he had said to Shukaku. The cerulean orbs of one Naruto turned to gaze at him, wide with hidden fear and unshed tears. The red-head felt something stop inside him with those eyes...they were similar to the ones the villagers sported. "Why..?" The question slipped from the fox-carrier's lips in a whisper, but in the near silence, Gaara heard it as if the boy had shouted. Removing the rigid fingers that still clung to him, he turned his gaze away from the blue eyes. "You are afraid of me now," was all he said, as he turned away.

Naruto stood frozen, watching as Gaara walked away. There was no way he could deny that he was afraid, he was so in every aspect of the word. But he was more afraid that Gaara could kill and hurt so easily. A part of him worried that he might end up the red-head's next target, but more than anything he feared for all the other people. The ones that Gaara couldn't relate to, the ones who viewed him as a monster. Noone should be that indifferent to taking a life, no matter who they are. **"His indifference is the only sign of the things he lacks. Try not to be afraid of him, but be afraid**_** for**_** him. Only then can things change." **Kyuubi's gentle growl filled the silence that had occurred and broke him from his stupor. "Gaara, wait!" Naruto ran after the brooding teen, grabbing onto the red-head's shoulder. Sand lashed out, attempting to strike at him. Though his heart beat wildly, and he was over-whelmed with fear, he did not release his hold on the other vessel. "Dammit...Listen to me, you moron!" The emotionless face of the red-head turned to look at him, the turquoise eyes empty of everything. The cold look nearly made him cringe, but Naruto was adamant not to let stupid fears get in the way. Gaara didn't say anything, and the blonde didn't know how to start. But he could tell the Shukaku-carrier's patience was waning as the sand began to shift uneasily around them.

"I'm not afraid of you." Gaara's expression didn't change, but the sand stopped, and the air was filled with a sense of disbelief. "I don't fear you or hate you. And I'm not lying to you either," Naruto said, staring into the sea-green orbs with a fierce determination to get his point across. "I know how it is...to be a demon, to have people fear and hate you. I've gotten that look so many times I can barely remember what it's like to have people just smile at me. I understand...and because of that I don't fear you." Gaara blinked, and without a word stepped back, freeing himself from the blonde's grip. Naruto was stunned but only gritted his teeth and continued to talk. "I don't fear you Gaara. I fear _for_ you. You don't feel anything, you don't show any sign of caring. You kill so easily as if you're programmed only for that. But I know you aren't. We carry demons within us but we're not monsters! I know I can't stop you from killing, it's your best defense, and I won't try to. But I want you to feel. I want you to at least have some sort of emotion when you have to kill. Being this unfeeling isn't healthy for you!" The red-head stared at him a little longer, before Gaara stepped back to the blonde.

His pale fingers cupped the tan chin, tilting it upwards so he could see those beautiful eyes glitter in the moonlight. "If it makes you feel better," he uttered softly. "I did feel something when you were being attacked. I felt...worried." Naruto blushed at the close proximity of their faces, barely hearing the words the taller teen had spoken. "Aa-uwah!?" Naruto had went to reposition his foot when he lost his balance, falling backwards. Gaara surprised by the suddenness of it, could only stare as tan fingers grabbed at his scarf, pulling him down after the tumbling blonde. The two males rolled and twisted down the dune, Naruto making small cries of surprise while Gaara remained silent. Finally, Naruto rolled to a stop at the bottom of the hill, breathing heavily as he tried to calm his beating heart. That had been...fun. Gaara rolled up beside him and slowly sat up, dusting off the sand. He turned his attention to the laying blonde, who just grinned up at him. "That was cool. Wanna do it again?," the Kyuubi-container asked. Gaara, if he'd had an eyebrow, would of arched it at the silly question. Instead, he settled for leaning over the smaller teen, lightly brushing the sand off of the whiskered cheeks.

Naruto blushed as Gaara dusted him off, wondering why the red-head was leaning over him. As his heart began to race, the Shukaku- carrier leaned down and captured his lips in a shocking kiss. It was soft but a little aggressive, and made him feel like he was soaring. Gaara placed a hand on his waist and pressed their chests together. Naruto could only wrap his arms around the red-head's neck, melting into the heat.

* * *

It was morning already, and Sasuke was beginning to get irritated. He wanted to leave, Naruto was so close. A day of travel and he will have caught up with the blonde. Unfortunately he wasn't going anywhere with these two. "Say, beautiful. What's your name?" The raven growled, turning around to face the lecherous man who had dared asked the question. To his dismay, Jiraiya was leaning over a wooden stall, grinning quite goofily at three young women who manned the shop. Growling, Sasuke activated his Sharigan, red orbs stabbing a mental image of the old pervert. "Kakashi...," the dragon-carrier hissed. "Get the old coot to keep his hormones in check before I do. Permanently."

The grey-haired assassin raised his head from his orange book, taking one look at the blood-red eyes and sighing. "Jiraiya," he called out to the other man. "Time to go." Jiraiya turned around and fixed his companion with a frown. But Kakashi only cocked his head in the Uchiha's direction, and grumbling, the Sannin waved goodbye to the girls and rejoined the group. "Are we ready to leave now?," Sasuke hissed, trying to quell his irritation. Just as the other men were about to respond, the earth beneath their feet began to shake with fearsome intensity. Stalls fell over in the quake, people screaming and scrambling through the narrow streets as bits of rock loosened themselves from the top of the rows of buildings.

Sasuke plastered himself against the side of a building, watching as the ground in front of him tore up, pieces of the packed dirt jutting up into the air. The ripping of the ground continued on, and the dashing cracks reached up the building he was taking shelter against. "Shit!" Sasuke dodged the large slab of earth that removed itself from the second landing of the house, the rock crashing in his previous location, sending small shards of stone into the air. The dragon-boy landed on one of the jutting rocks, surveying the damage. The whole street was torn apart and its accompanying buildings would need some serious repairs. The earthquake was over... for now.

"Brat." Sasuke turned around and looked at Jiraiya and Kakashi, the two men had managed to remain unscathed through the whole ordeal. Turning back around, his coal eyes gazing longingly at the blue sky above him, not saying anything in reply. **"We need to hurry Sasuke."** After a moment... "Let's go. No more wasting time." The raven leaped up to the roof of the building before him, sprinting across the rooftops. He didn't slow down or hesitate in his step, knowing that the older two were already tailing him.

Watching the dark-haired teen's back, Kakashi pushed himself to move faster, making sure to keep an even pace with the younger youth. "It's getting worst," Jiraiya noted, the white-haired man pulling up to his flank. "Yes," the scarecrow replied. "It's getting worst every hour. And I fear... that we're nearing the end time." Jiraiya fixed his gaze ahead, lips tightened in a frown. He had the same fears.

* * *

Naruto struggled to his feet, his knees still shaking from the force of the shake. From here, closer now to the source of the trouble, the ground was much more dangerous. The earthquake had ripped up the already scarred earth, making small mountains out of the sharp mounds that had only been small rocks before. And he could smell it now too. The scent turned his eyes a deep scarlet, and made the hairs on the back of his neck rise with unease. Such a sharp and tangent smell, like a collaboration of sand, rain and... blood. Naruto choked and spun around to face Gaara. "I smell it too," the red-head replied, his eyes fixed ahead. The blonde nodded, turning blue eyes back to the jungle of rocky hills. _'Kyuubi...i-I'm afraid.' _The demon fox sympathized with his partner, feeling his own trepidation at the area beyond the rocks. **"Me too, kit. Me too." **

Latching onto the Shukaku-bearer's arm, Naruto finally regained his balance and he gazed ahead of him with a look of determination. "Gaara," the blonde smiled at the stoic male, his hand slipping into the other's. "Shall we go?" The sand-wielder stared down at the shorter male, and much to the Uzumaki's surprise, let a tiny smile grace his lips. Naruto blushed, but smiled again in return, sighing as he felt cold fingertips brush along the skin of his jaw. In his mind, Kyuubi sat up straighter, tails twitching. The fox said nothing but his tails continued to twitch in worry at the approaching presence. "Gaara..." The warm lips met his, extinguishing any thought in his mind, making him deaf to his demon's sudden words. But he came back to reality when he heard that voice. A voice he longed to hear but figured was best that he didn't anymore. The one that said...

"D-dobe...?"

* * *

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, spinning around and staring at the raven in surprise and fear. The strange red-head though, gave away no hint that he was surprised as well. Instead the sea-green eyes focused on him, and Sasuke felt himself tense. "Who are you? How dare you touch him?!" The Uchiha's demands went unanswered, the opposing male instead reaching over and grabbing onto Naruto's hand. The blonde looked stunned, but didn't try to remove himself away from the red-head. "S-sasuke...i-i...y-you're here, I can't be-believe... i-I- Gaara, and I..." The fox-retainer trailed off, his throat closing in around him. He didn't know what to say, what to do._ 'K-kyuubi?'_

Sasuke growled as he saw Gaara, the red-head, pull the blonde closer to his body. Seeing the contact made his blood boil and his eyes activate. "Shukaku!!," the raven roared. The tension in the air seemed to triple in that moment, as Sasuke realized that Draco had yelled through him. And then he knew. That Gaara was one of them too. It made no difference still, he wouldn't let anyone else take what he had claimed. "Let him go," the dragon-boy commanded. The badger-carrier narrowed his eyes at the raven, instead pulling Naruto into a hug, before summoning his sand. The strands rose into the air, swinging in the hypnotic fashion of a serpent, the grains hissing as they moved.

Enraged, the Uchiha lunged at the red-head. In retaliation, the sand swarmed at him, twisting and slicing through the air. Sasuke dodged under the sweeping grains, rolling across the grounds and taking shelter behind one of the many jutting rocks. Snarling, sharigan spinning madly, the raven made another dash for the green-eyed male. The sand whipped at him, nearly catching him countless times as he wove through their fast lashings. Attempting to gain ground still, the raven listened to the whisperings in his mind, holding his palm behind him as it was swamped with heat. The sudden chirping of thousands of birds startled the red-head, but Gaara didn't let his sand up. The giant grain arms danced about wildly, trying to catch the leaping dragon-carrier, with no such luck.

Then suddenly, Sasuke broke free from the melee of arms, charging the badger-boy. He brought his fist forward, the ball of lightening chirping ferociously in the center of his palm, as he brought it to the insomniac's face. The Uchiha grunted in pain as his palm slammed into a wall of sand instead, jumping back and away from the shield as he cradled his injured hand. Using his sharigan, he could see that the sand had encompassed the red-head and Naruto entirely. Even through the thick cocoon, he could see Gaara's arm that was wrapped around the fox-teen's waist as he cradled the Uzumaki close to him. Jealousy raged through him as he took in the sight, Draco pressing painfully against his mind as his counterpart roared in outrage. Feeling the same sound build up in his throat, Sasuke opened his mouth and screamed at the sand egg, a stream of fire slipping past his lips and engulfing the shield.

Clicking his jaw shut, the raven watched as the flames he breathed continued to burn for a moment before snuffing out. The sand wasn't a material good enough to burn on. "Sasuke, what the hell happened?!" The Uchiha spun around quickly, snarling at the sudden intrusion. He prepared to pounce on the weak men before his senses caught up with him, and he was able to stop himself from tearing Jiraiya and Kakashi limb from limb. The two men, though, fell into a battle stance; suddenly wary of him. Sasuke didn't blame them. Standing up straight, the raven managed to quell his rage, deactivating his sharigan. Still, he couldn't get rid of his jealousy. "Let me see Naruto," he yelled to the sand cocoon.

Behind him, the assassin and the sannin both tensed, and Sasuke was tempted to explain the situation to them. But the sand surrounding the Kyuubi-container and the Shukaku-child had begun to shift, and slowly the shield began to melt away, sand pooling at its contents' feet. The blue eyes of Naruto found him immediately, and the blonde looked down embarrassedly. Again the fox-teen didn't attempt to remove himself from Gaara, Sasuke noted. The sight made his jealousy begin to wilt, but he felt himself grow amazingly bitter. "Naruto... is this your choice?," he asked, narrow black orbs taking in the bowed head. The blonde head lifted up a bit, the brilliant eyes dark and muddled. "S-sasuke...i-I..." The raven turned away, unwilling to listen anymore.

Before him, Jiraiya and Kakashi stood. They dared not look him directly in the eye but he could sense their pity and sympathy. It made Sasuke angry that they would dare feel such things for him. Clenching his fists, the raven turned away from both parties, facing the direction where the strange feelings were coming from. Ignoring the feeling of betrayal that made a constant pang in his chest, the Uchiha began to walk through the maze of pointed rocks. "Come. Let's finish what we came here to do." He sensed Jiraiya and Kakashi begin to follow him, before the hesitant steps of the fox-carrier trailed after. **"Tell him not to follow. It'd be best if he stayed behind." **Sasuke sneaked a look behind him, gazing into Naruto's face, seeing the determined eyes that burned brightly. _'No. He wouldn't listen... even if I asked.' _Draco twisted in his chamber, trying to be soothing to his charge, which he found difficult when he himself was tormented by raging emotions of betrayal, jealousy and bitter sadness. **"Yes... I know."**

* * *

Black eyes stared off to the horizon, watching as the sun was swallowed up into a row of what looked to be jagged teeth, darkness painting the tips of the sky. Already the moon stood out, a tiny crescent of waning silver. Tomorrow, tomorrow night would be the new moon, and then their mission could be completed. From behind him, another presence sidled up to his side. The other was taller than him, small, beady eyes gazing up at the moon. "After tomorrow we'll have everything we need. Finally. It's been a rough year." The shorter male, cast black eyes to his companion, his expressionless face adorning a cynical smile. "Yes. And when they come it shall be even more eventful." His partner stared at him quizingly, but the younger male returned to gazing at the horizon, watching the sun drop into jagged teeth.

**C.M.D: jeez I haven't touched this fic for like an entire year. I feel so much more mature than this piece of work.**

**Naruto: Wha?! Does that mean you can't write this story anymore?**

**C.M.D: What are you talking about? Or course I can write this story still. I do want to finish it, afterall.**

**Sasuke: And what will happen to us?**

**C.M.D: you'll just have to wait and see! Taking into consideration what I still have to write... there's probably only 3 or 4 more chapters left for me to do.**

**Sasuke: hn.**

**C.M.D: My, aren't **_**you **_**articulate. Anyways, review (if you want) and stay tuned. I shall have another chapter written hopefully before next year. Ja!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: Bye. **


	11. Into the Waters: a Sacrifice

Sasuke wouldn't talk to him.

He'd tried for the whole morning, but the raven wouldn't even look at him. Naruto eventually gave up and fell behind the Uchiha, trailing after him and trying not to cry. His whole heart was aching, and he just wanted it to end. But it wouldn't, no matter how many times he wished it. Kyuubi whimpered inside his charge, having already experienced this same feeling; this same situation.

The demon wished there was more he could do. Gaara walked behind the entire group, silent as always, not approaching the blonde. Naruto wouldn't tolerate the Shukaku-carrier coming close to him. He wouldn't be able to bear it...

They continued to travel, the sun rising high above their heads and beating down upon them. Panting, the Uzumaki tilted his head up to the heavens, gazing into the glowing yellow orb. Its rays ate into him, and he prayed that they would burn all his nerves, from his eyes to the tips of his toes. Maybe then, he wouldn't feel anything...

"Don't do that kid," a voice gruffed, something covering Naruto's eyes. Pulling away from the object, the blonde saw that it had been Jiraiya's hand. Blue eyes focused in on the man, falling to half-mast.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized. Kakashi looked over at his friend and the fox-vessel, his own brow crinkling. His one visible eye turned to Sasuke, still walking at the head of the group, and at the stranger walking at the foot of their entourage. All three demon children carried a sort of stiffness about them. The assassin wondered if the demons were feeling the same thing.

"Come here, Naruto," Kakashi said, stepping closer to Jiraiya. "Walk with us." The sannin made space between him and Kakashi, and smiling in relief, the blonde moved in between them. Though he was smiling, the pain in his eyes remained as Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. The grey-haired man ruffled the blonde spikes, feeling his own heart sag at the sorrow written on the Uzumaki's face._ 'I wish I could take it all away from you, Naruto,'_ the assassin thought.

Their little band continued the trek through the desert, split now into three smaller sections, practically silent as they moved on through the heat and earthquakes. Lunch came and went, letting them rest a few minutes before a half hour long quake shook the earth beneath them and forcing them to continue on. The planet couldn't possibly last much longer under these conditions.

Evening was approaching, and on the horizon, Naruto could see a strange glow. It wasn't the sun, he knew that, but something else... Was that where the problem lied? Without looking, the blonde knew that everyone else had noticed it too. The horizon was their destination. Lowering cerulean orbs from the darkening sky, Naruto stared at the ground, watching his feet as they walked on.

The ground was hard, practically impenetrable, so dry and dead. Here, there was no plants, not even grains of sand, just rock-like dirt that was ripped open because of the earthquakes. _'It's_ _like...all the life was drained from the very ground,'_ Naruto mused, side-stepping a small chasm. Kyuubi shifted in his mind, and for the first time that day, spoke,** "That's exactly what has happened. This place is the closest to the entrance to the planet's core, so it is the first to die."** Naruto hugged himself tighter, suppressing the shudder that ran through him. _'How sad...,'_ he thought, his heart aching at the thought. The fox agreed with his carrier, feeling his own tears come to red eyes.

Blue eyes stared unfocused at the ground, widening when Naruto realized that the earth was quivering. The rumbling started up soon after, and the quivering turned to shaking. The desert roared as whole planks of dirt were uprooted, sunken and moved; the five travelers forced to split to avoid the chasms that ripped open beneath them.

Naruto scrambled up a jagged piece of earth, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out when a chunk of ground shot up beside him. He looked about wildly, trying to locate the others. Gaara was poised on the tip of another jagged cliff, his sand swirling about him, protecting him from the shards of rock tossed up from the earthquake.

On the opposite side, Jiraiya and Kakashi had managed to keep a relatively flat piece of dirt to themselves, but they were struggling to keep their balance as the earthquake continued its destruction. A black blob was zipping through the air, and looking up, the Uzumaki could see that it was Sasuke. He was uninjured, floating above the wreckage below.

Naruto's attention was brought to the rock he was holding onto when it gave a violent shudder. Anticipating what was coming next, the blonde made a leap for another slab of jutting earth just as the one he was previously on was sucked underneath the ravaged ground. But there was one problem, he'd miscalculated. **"Kit!" **The Uzumaki felt his heart thud painfully in his chest as gravity caught up with him, pulling him down.

His fingers brushed against the rock he'd jumped for, before he fell screaming to the shifting ground. There was a large rip, as a large crevice opened up below him, swallowing large chunks of torn earth. Fighting the terror, Naruto made one last desperate move, catching onto the lip of the crevice. "Ahhnghh," he cried. His shoulders had cracked at the sudden addition of weight, unsettling his grip. Now they hurt terribly, and he didn't know if he could hold on with the earthquake still going on and the rubbery condition of his arms.

The blonde swallowed sharply as another shake made him slip a bit, chunks of the crevice's mouth beginning to fall off. His grip... it was slipping! Blue eyes fell to the darkness below, blurring with tears. "N-no...I-I can't fall...not y-yet," Naruto mumbled to himself, struggling to pull himself up the other side. There was a loud crack and the ground he was holding onto shifted down several inches. Then it fell away entirely.

"S-sasukeeaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!"

An arm shot down into the chasm, grabbing a flailing arm and yanking the blonde out. Naruto fell back into a body, eyes squinting shut in pain at the contact. Around him the earthquake continued to rumble, but pressed against the strong body the blonde couldn't feel the earth's vibrations. Then the quake stopped all together.

Sasuke's black eyes scanned the ground below, searching. During the quake he thought he had heard Naruto, but among the noise he couldn't be sure. _'Draco...I can't find him.' _There was a small inkling of panic in his gut, pushing through his numbness. Sasuke twisted his head sharply, hoping to find the blonde, but there was still no sight of him anywhere.

There was Jiraiya and Kakashi, and that Shukaku-bastard...but no Naruto. **"Sasuke! Over there!" **The raven's head snapped in the direction that Draco pointed out, black orbs widening in disbelief. "Naruto!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi got up to their feet, heads shooting up when they heard the Uchiha yell. Their eyes watched as the black-haired teen zipped over them, heading towards a small clearing. The strange red-head was heading that way too, his sand hoisting him across the jagged peaks. "What's going on?," Jiraiya growled, jumping to another rock. Kakashi followed closely behind. "I don't know exactly," the grey-haired man admitted. "But we better hurry."

Jiraiya felt his stomach drop at his partner's serious tone, remembering the supposed prophecy that the raven's demon had told them. "Yeah." The two men managed to get to the same destination shortly after the two teens arrived, and just like the demon children, they tensed instantly. Naruto was sitting on the ground, seemingly unconscious, behind him was a person that they had never seen before.

The man, or maybe fish, was blue. He had beady black eyes, and a mouth of sharp fangs that were grinning at the four of them. One large hand was wrapped around Naruto's forearm, the other hidden in the large black cloak the stranger was wearing. "Finally," the man growled. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and peered at the group in front of him, puzzled. "K-kakashi? You're over t-there...w-why...," the Uzumaki trailed off, his face paling. The fox-vessel sprang to his feet and tried to pull out of the stranger's grip, but the man just chuckled darkly and pulled Naruto back to his side. "Sorry, cub. You ain't going nowhere."

"Let him go!," Sasuke ordered, legs slipping into position. If the stranger refused to release the blonde, then he would pounce. Inside, Draco reared up, ready for action. There was a weirdness about the blue man, and the dragon didn't like the aura coming off him.

"Good job, Kisame. That leaves only two more." All heads turned to the new voice, three more strangers coming out of the jungle of rocky towers. Sasuke felt all the fight leave him to be replaced with fear and shock, black eyes focusing in on the man in the front of the new trio. The man turned to the raven, lips quirking into a tiny smile. "Hello, Sasuke. It's been a while...little brother."

Sasuke shook away his fear, a growl working its way up his throat. His traveling buddies looked toward him, but he ignored them all for the older Uchiha. "Itachi...what are you doing here?," the teen demanded. Itachi chuckled, glancing briefly at the blonde and red-head at his side.

"I would think it was obvious, Sasuke," Itachi sneered. "Or have you yet to grow up since then." Sasuke released a roar of outrage, and sprinted toward his brother. Taking it as cue, the blonde and red-head leapt away from Itachi's side. The red-head confronted Gaara, smiling coldly at the demon-carrier. The blonde man fell before Jiraiya and Kakashi, fingers slipping out of his sleeves to show his handfuls of miniature bombs. "This is going to be a blast!," he shouted gleefully, tossing the white balls toward the two men.

The explosion rocked their entire area, knocking the unexpected off their feet. Naruto was one of them. His grip still on the blonde teen's arm, Kisame yanked the fox-child up. "Come on, cub. We've got somewhere to be," the shark-like man grinned. "I don't think so!," a voice shouted out. Through the dust, a blade shined, nicking Kisame, who jumped away to avoid being sliced. Naruto grunted when he was pulled along.

"Dammit," Kisame cursed. "Deidara, you're supposed to be taking care of the stupid geezers!" The mentioned blonde grit his teeth, glaring at the burly man before him. "Well, they're not acting like geezers. These prunes have got some life in them!," Deidara shouted back, pulling out yet another bomb. He threw it at Jiraiya, before sprinting away, just as the explosive went off.

Kakashi fought down the urge to go help his friend, turning his attention to Kisame. "Let Naruto go...now," he ordered. Kisame frowned, before grinning. "Give me orders, are we?," the fish man sneered. "What makes you think you have the right!" He reached one arm behind his back, and pulled it back front, gripping a large stone sword in his one hand. Kakashi narrowed his eye, falling into a stance. "Bring it!"

* * *

Sasuke dodged the fist that swung at him, grabbed the blade that followed it with his bare hand, snapping the metal. Itachi pulled back a little, before sweeping at his brother, and knocking the younger raven off his feet. Sasuke coughed as he hit the floor, dropping the broken blade. Shaking off the sudden dizzy spell, the dragon-boy jumped back onto his feet, turning to his brother. "I thought you were dead," he huffed, glaring at Itachi. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Itachi smiled. "I told you didn't I, that I'd come for you in ten years?" Sasuke's fists clenched. "I thought you were lying," Sasuke confessed. A pause, "What do you want with me then?!"

Itachi chuckled, shifting an arm under his cloak. Tensing, Sasuke activated his sharigan and peered through the dark material. There was only another sword in his brother's hand, nothing else. "That's not where you should be looking, little brother," the older Uchiha said.

Sasuke raised his eyes up, confused, his jaw falling in shock. Instead of familiar black orbs, he met Itachi's suddenly red eyes. Just like the Sharigan. "But how?," the younger raven breathed. "The Sharigan is meant only for Draco and I!!"

Itachi flipped his cloak to the side, leaping at Sasuke, who barely dodged the sword thrust at him. "I acquired these eyes a few years back, through numerous studies of the demon's DNA," Itachi said, landing a kick on Sasuke's side. "After I was sure that all the information was correct, I injected myself with a special made formula. And so I was able to access the famous Sharigan."

Sasuke grunted in pain as his thigh was hit, his hands moving to block the punches aimed at him. He could feel Draco pulling at his limbs, guiding his movements, helping him avoid the more serious blows. Itachi, unfazed, continued his assault and his speech. "These eyes have made me stronger, faster, better. To think I'm able to take on the demon-child and overpower him... It is amazing," Itachi smiled.

"T-then why are you doing this?," Sasuke yelled, blocking a punch and responding with his own. It was easily deflected, and the sword swiped at his open side. "Why bother if you're already so strong!?"

Itachi thrust the sword forward, watching as his little brother caught it, using the blade as a board to flip over the younger Uchiha's head. "Because," Itachi went on, landing a punch in the middle of Sasuke's back, knocking the other to the floor. "Though the formula was a success, there were sadly, some set-backs. My own DNA couldn't fully absorb the dragon's blood, and started to warp. As a result my eyes have started to fail, my vision being the first. Soon, I will be permanently blind, and then my eyes will completely deteriorate."

Sasuke got back up, wiping the blood off his mouth. "That doesn't make any sense!," he cried. Itachi stared at him, picking up the discarded blade. "Of course it does. The only way to ensure that I keep my sight and the Sharigan is for me to get my hands on the actual thing. A simple operation is all it takes to correct what the experiment has messed."

Sasuke pounced at the older Uchiha, swiping at him with lengthened claws. "So you did all this? For my eyes?!" Itachi easily side-stepped the swipes, swinging his blade forward and catching Sasuke's shin with the edge. "Don't be stupid, little brother," Itachi chastised. "We did this for two reasons. One was to draw the fox-carrier to us, and the second is to drain the earth's core. Your eyes are my own mission."

Sasuke felt his heart stop in his chest. He faced Itachi entirely, teeth gnashing. "Just what do you think you're going to do with Naruto?!," he snarled. Itachi grinned, eyes shining with amusement. "Why, use him of course. That boy has more power than that lizard Draco or Shukaku has. It's not a complete set if the Kyuubi isn't with us, once we've contained the life stream."

Sasuke wasted no more time talking, and leapt at Itachi.

* * *

Naruto tripped as Kisame tried pulling him along once again, falling face-first onto the ground. His cheek grazed the earth, and he could feel the skin tear from the action. Hissing, Naruto was yanked back onto his feet, as Kisame leapt toward Kakashi, swinging his large sword at the assassin. Fluidly, Kakashi dodged it, and ducked under the shark man's outstretched arm, slicing at Kisame's stomach before pulling away.

Kisame gritted his teeth in anger and pain, glaring at the blonde still in his hold. Naruto was still thrashing about, trying to get free, and the action kept distracting the blue man from killing Kakashi. He couldn't do anything while holding onto this brat! Naruto gave a particularly hard tug, and managed to actually rip his arm out of Kisame's hold. Kisame, fed up with the burden, decided to just let the Uzumaki go.

Immediately, he turned to Kakashi and gripped his stone blade with both hands. "Let's see you dodge me now!," Kisame grinned, pouncing at the assassin. Naruto, his head aching, scrambled to his feet. He had fallen when he'd gotten free, smacking the back of his head on the ground. Blinking away the tears of pain, he tried to see what was going on.

"**Kit! Look out!!"** Kyuubi forced the blonde's legs into movement, just missing the large blade that cut into the earth. Naruto looked behind him, stunned, eyes following the sword's length to see Kisame and Kakashi fighting bare-handed now. **"Kit, what are you doing?!"** Naruto tried to dislodge Kakashi's blade from the ground, grunting in pain as he did so. _'I need to help them! I need to do something!'_

"_**...gh...he...sss..."**_

Naruto froze. That sound, where had it come from? The Uzumaki turned his head around, the fight forgotten as he tried to pinpoint the strange noise.

"_**Mot...helllll...sssss...aseeee..."**_

Kyuubi pushed against Naruto's mind, trying to arch toward the sound. It was like voices, pleading and singing. The blonde moved away from Kakashi and Kisame, unnoticed by them both. He headed to a sloped hill. Pressing his hands on the rock, he could hear the voices get louder. They were there, on the other side.

"_**Motherrrr...pleaseeee..."**_

Why didn't anyone else hear them, Naruto wondered, as he scrambled up the hill side. But the answer wasn't that important he concluded. He needed to get up to the top now. His fingers tore when they caught sharper slabs of dirt, but he pushed the pain aside, climbing up still. There was an eagerness, and urge to make it, moving the blonde on. Inside, the fox was feeling the same.

The demon-child hoisted himself onto the top of the hill, gasping when he stood up. What he had thought was a hill, wasn't. In fact, it was the wall of a huge crater, its middle dug deep into the ground. And at its center, there sat a large ball of...something. It looked like water, shimmering even in the darkness, pulsing with blue and red energy. The throbbing of the ball synchronized itself in time with Naruto's heartbeat.

"**It's ...the life stream."** Naruto drew in a sharp breath, his chest pressing tightly against his lungs. The voices were loudest here, and he could almost make out what they were saying. But as the words got clearer, the pain increased.

"_**The fighting... must stop..."**_

* * *

Itachi felt something was amiss. He stopped his blade from completing its path, the sword stopping just inches from Sasuke's heart. The young raven looked up at his brother, puzzled, noticing that Itachi was looking off somewhere else. Sasuke followed his brother's line of sight, his own eyes widening in disbelief. Standing on top of a hill was Naruto. Behind the blonde, there was a pulsing light that colored the horizon.

"He found...the life stream...," Sasuke whispered in surprise. There was a shuffle of movement, and Itachi was leaping away from him, running toward Naruto. Sasuke spared no thought, chasing after the older Uchiha and grabbing at him. "Forget it!," he shouted, fist flying at Itachi. "You're not going near him!"

Itachi took the punch, giving one of his own, and knocking Sasuke to the floor. Just as Sasuke was about to get up, Itachi slammed his blade down into the ground, catching the ends of the younger raven's clothes. Now Sasuke was pinned, unable to get up. Satisfied, Itachi turned away from his little brother and ran toward Naruto.

* * *

Gaara dodged another hit from Sasori, his turquoise orbs spotting a speck of blonde hair. Immediately, he saw the strange light, and Shukaku lurched painfully in his mind. **"The** **lifestream... he's found it!" **

Gaara grabbed the incoming fist, spinning Sasori away from him. He leapt over all the discarded weapons that had been dropped during his battle with the other red-head, hurrying toward the hill the blonde stood on. His sand suddenly lashed out, and he spun around to see that Sasori had gotten back up and had nearly landed a fatal blow on him.

"Itachi has things to do. Your fight is with me," the older man said, holding his poisoned blade out. Gaara glared darkly at Sasori, his sand swirling dangerously. Inside his mind, Shukaku chuckled at the thought of tearing this mortal apart. "Don't get in my way," Gaara growled. That was his only warning, before he lunged at the other red-head.

* * *

"_**It can't go on..."**_

Naruto choked on the smell of blood, that just appeared, so thick that it clogged the air around him. In the smell, was the scent of salt. Tears. _'This can't continue!' _The blonde turned away from the smell, eyes opening to the battle going on below him.

"_**Too much blood... too much pain. This suffering most stop. If not, all shall perish..."**_

A wave of sorrow flowed through Naruto, as the voices spoke. Their words rang true. Since he had been born, there was fighting, always fighting. People had been hurt, people had died, people had been betrayed and cursed. Blood had been spilled, things lost, and people overcome with sorrow seeking revenge. On and on it went, a continuous cycle.

And here it had led him. To the very life stream, which was being drained by strange people for reasons that he still couldn't comprehend. But what did those reasons matter, because if the life stream wasn't healed...then everyone would die. _'Everyone...' _Naruto's eyes focused in on the four faces below, the people who were fighting with all they had. The people that had accepted him and treated him no differently. And the two that were just like him.

"_**Please...help us. It hurts so much. We only want it to go away, we don't want it to continue anymore. Please..."**_

"Kyuubi..."** "I know Kit," **the fox said, shifting within his carrier. **"It's time. I'm not afraid." **Naruto smiled sadly, gazing down at the people below fondly. "Neither am I," he whispered.

"_**Heal us...please..."**_

Itachi dashed up the side of the crater, with one great lip reaching the outer edge of the crater's lip. Naruto stared at him, unsurprised. Stepping back, the blonde teetered on the edge of the crater, the life stream pulsing below him. "I'm sorry to say that you're too late," Naruto grinned at the man. "I've got something I have to do."

Itachi's eyes widened, and he made a dash for the blonde, but was not quick enough. Naruto took the final step off the edge, falling backwards down into the hole. His eyes looked at the sky above him, getting farther away. The stars shone so beautifully, a blanket of diamond shards. "They look really pretty out here," Naruto sighed, closing his eyes.

There was a peace in his heart now, and Kyuubi too was calm. No longer did he feel useless, no longer did he feel guilty. He was doing something now, for everyone. The greatest sacrifice. He fell into the energy ball silently, and the life stream swallowed him up readily.

"_**Mother... we missed you..."**_

* * *

The night became day as a beam of light shot up from the crater, filling the sky. All fighting stopped, all heads turning to the beam, eyes wide open in shock. Gaara felt his heart stop, sand dropping to the floor as he paled. Sasuke ripped his clothes getting to his feet, not caring that his whole left side was exposed. His red eyes stared at the hill, seeing past rock and light, but not seeing what he was searching for.

His heart stopped, then started to race, faster and faster, past the normal rate. Like glass, his whole world shattered before him, all the pieces falling into darkness. "NARUTOOOO!!"

**

* * *

**

C.M.D: Yeah, another chapter done!! And not a year later too!  
Sasuke: Your beginning's crap.  
C.M.D:...thanks. I'm well aware of how bad the beginning is. I couldn't concentrate well enough when I started the chapter. I just wanted to get to the end.  
Naruto: y-you...you...k-killed me...?! Waaaghhh!!  
Sasuke: ...you're an idiot of an author.  
C.M.D: -twitch- Sasuke you can either comfort Naruto, or I'll make you Gaara's bitch! Make your choice!!  
Sasuke: -pales-  
Naruto: -stops crying-...hehehe...he...hahhahahahahahaha!!  
C.M.D: -smirk- Well, now that that's taken care of... Remember to review guys, and I'll see you next chapter!  
Naruto: hahahaha...b-bye...haahaha...hehe...he  
Sasuke: -glares-... I hate you all...


	12. A Tale of Flame

_**I am Kyuubi No Kitsune. I am the great demon Fox, blessed with nine tails. I am the Mother of Life. For as long as I have lived.-or perhaps I should say existed. Certainly this is no way to live- I have been imprisoned within a mortal's body. It is mine... and our... punishment. Shukaku and Draco, and I... cursed to a never-ending existence. To be alive but never free, always acting the same roles for all of time. That was our sentence.**_

_**But for you to understand why we have been reborn over and over again, separated by destiny, we'll have to go back to the very beginning...**_

**

* * *

**

In the beginning of the world, of the planet that was dubbed Earth by the species that roamed it, its life was non-existence. Suspended as it was, it was covered in swirls of smoke that covered its surface, thick and impenetrable. Beneath the cloud of black, was scars and tears of rock, dead and cold. A void wasteland, empty of everything.

**For a long time, that was how things were. At least before the Fates tired of the emptiness. High above the empty planet, these beings lived, born from what...noone knew. But they lived, among the stars. To them, the cosmos were their home and playground. Earth, was one of their many toys, and they watched over the rock with much enthusiasm. Exhausted of the plain view of the never changing planet, they decided to intervene.**

**Reaching into the clusters of stars, they plucked the most brilliant. They took the slumbering child from the Heavens and placed the baby onto the Earth. Awaking, the child looked around at its new home. The baby walked on four legs, covered in red hair that started at the tip of his pointed nose, and spread all the way down to the ends of his nine tails.**

_**

* * *

**_

When I first had awoken, the first thing I saw was death. Dry and ripped rock spreading out for miles, and skies of grey, twisting smoke. But my reaction wasn't what most would have. Instead of the horror or sorrow I should have been feeling, I was overjoyed. My heart raced in my infant chest, and happiness bubbled in my stomach, flooding through me. For a while, all I did was walk around that dead plane. I was content with everything, being newly born and knowing nothing else. All that there was, was enough for me...

**

* * *

**

The child was given a name shortly after its birth, for the Fates enjoyed naming things, and they called him a fox for his pretty fur. They watched as the tiny fox wandered about, mindlessly. This, though, did not last long as the Fates desired to see a different sight. So they gave a task to the small pup, sending him out to spread life into the world. They already knew about the fox's abilities, and eagerly awaited the changes that would occur.

_**

* * *

**_

I, myself, was excited to have something to do. The thrill of knowing that I had a responsibility, and that everything depended on me was ...overwhelming. It made me feel important, even more so that they doted so much attention on me. It was obvious I was important, or they wouldn't have swept me out of the stars. That feeling of being needed and importance was doubled as soon as I discovered that there flowed through me a well of life. Perhaps I shouldn't have been too eager...

**

* * *

**

Set with this task, the fox spent many a day afterwards, his nose prodding into dry and cracked earth, snuffling into the dead soil. At first, there seemed to be no change. Slowly though, the world began its transformation. The rock became soft and rich brown, then the budding of green sprouts. With each birth of life, three of the foxes tails grew longer; the fur healthier and more vibrant. Above, the Fates celebrated the new rich tones, black and brown, and the multitudes of green.

**They marveled at the flourishing life on the once desolate planet, and approved of their fetching of the fox. It had indeed been a great idea, because now their possession was beautiful. And they adored beautiful objects. But alas, they were still not content.**

_**

* * *

**_

It was about year before the entire planet was covered in life. I had been pretty busy in that time, giving 'birth' as it was. The process itself was much more simple than what mortal females must go through. Instead of carrying a growing life inside of me, then dropping it out in a certain span of time, I only had to walk around, constantly shoving my snout into the ground. The life was already there inside of me and it was only a matter of breathing it where it needed to go, releasing the soul from within me for the life to come into being.

_**With each life born from me, the longer my tails grew. Each tail represented a different life. The first three were the most basic. Each held the souls of invisible micro-organisms, the next one the plant life, and the last the spirit of water. The rest of the tails held the souls of the life forms born next, in order. They were the insects, the animals, the marine life, and the spirits of the air. My last two tails had yet to grow but I was hardly bothered by that. I had gone through many transformations then, that two stunted tails were hardly a concern of mine. No, what took my attention was this growing sense of... not belonging.**_

_**I wasn't the same as the others, not even the same as the Fates, and that left me feeling torn. It may not have bothered me before, but now it barely left my mind. I wanted somewhere to fit in, or at least have someone to relate too. I spent a whole week moping about the Tree of Life -the first life born from my body and the gateway to the planet's core- before I set off again. As creator of life to Earth, I had a duty to watch over it and care for it and birth for it. Nothing could change that. And then, on that day, I found him. **_

_**I was shuffling through the deserts, which refused to let the plants that I had seeded there grow, trying to figure out why most life refused to populate here. I had set myself to the task of upturning the earth, hoping to breath life into these part of the planet and have it flourish with greenery too. To my surprise, I found something. Buried deep beneath all that rock... Shukaku...**_

**

* * *

**

The world had grown so much now, filled with life. But the tiny fox felt so lonely. So much had changed, and the fox was no exception. The child grew taller, walking on his hind legs instead of all four feet. His front paws became warped, the four digits extending and separating, a fifth one sprouting from the side of the fox's paw. His hind paws too, became warped, but they didn't extend as much and a fifth one grew beside the other four digits. The fox had lost most of his fur. Now it was flesh that covered muscle and bone, and sharp red hair that sprouted from the top of his head, falling down his back.

**The snout had shortened considerably, so had his jaw, the rest of his body shifting to account for his ability to walk on his back legs. His front legs were not equal in length with his hind legs, and his posture had straightened out. The only thing remaining of the baby fox were the red eyes, fangs, claws and the nine sweeping tails that were much longer now, pooling at his feet even when he stood up. With the exception of the being's two stunted tails. Along with the physical changes, came the internal ones. The increase of speed, power and intellect. The fox had truly become a superior being, the first of his kind.**

**One day, while digging through some earth, the fox found an interesting thing. It was a cacoon, spun up in grey-black web, seeming to thrive there in the absolute darkness. Curious, the fox picked the thing up, cradling the bundle against his chest. It was then that his eight tail shifted of its own accord, growing double its size that day, but still shorter than the other seven tails. At the same time, the cacoon hatched. Its webbing peeled away and crumbled to sand, and in its place remained a badger. Taking it upon himself, the fox named him. And so Shukaku was born.**

_**

* * *

**_

When he awoke the next day after my having discovered him, the first thing Shukaku did was began to sniff about. I was surprised how much power he had over the land, but was not concerned. There was an innocence about him that came with being young, and I was sure that he would grow to respect the life I had given and not abuse the strength he possessed. It was so incredibly endearing to watch him walk among this new world, always by my side if he could help it, taking everything in with joy.

_**Being with him filled my heart up, and I did all I could to make sure that things were fine for Shukaku. It wasn't hard to sacrifice for him. I didn't have much to begin with anyways. The few days after that were occupied with me and Shukaku spending time together, not doing anything really, though I did love to watch when he shuffled his little tail and the ground would open up; a pool of water rising up to puddle near a patch of flowers. Even though I had Shukaku... it wasn't enough.**_

_**I know it was selfish of me to want more, when I had finally gained a companion, but I couldn't help it. Shukaku couldn't talk, and I desperately wanted someone to talk to. I pleaded with the Fates, and they granted my wish.**_

**

* * *

**

Though the world was beautiful now, the skies were still a dull, swirling grey. That curtain of smoke distracted from the wonder of the blooming planet, and overall displeasing to all that saw it. It was for their own selfish reasons that the Fates decided to answer the fox's plea. They waited until he was slumbering, nestled comfortably in the roots of the Tree of Life, before reaching down and extracting the waiting soul from the fox's body.

**Unaware of what was taking place, the fox slept peacefully, his eighth tail growing the last bit to its full length. Above, the Heavens turned completely black, and his last companion born onto its canvas. When the fox awoke, he was surprised to see nothing but darkness. He fretted for awhile about the plants that seemed to wither in this constant shade, but eventually stopped worrying. As long as he was alive, the planet would continue to live.**

**Besides, he had others things to concern himself with, like the strange object suspended high above his head. The fox was drawn to the beautiful circle of silver hanging on the black sky. But nothing happened, and the darkness remained. Thankfully, so did the white disc. The fox almost wished that the blackness wouldn't fade away, just so that he could continue to stare at the beauty of the dark Heavens and its silver light. After thirteen days, when the fox woke, it was to see the moon -the name the Fates had given the white orb- unfurl itself.**

**At the same time, the sky began to lighten, turning from black to an amazing blue. A bright yellow orb came up and took the moon's place, filling the world with brilliant light, as the unfurled moon flew down to the fox. He was surprised and delighted to see that it was a silver lizard, long and thin, with captivating marble eyes.**

_**

* * *

**_

I was absolutely dazzled with Draco. I never named him this time, but that didn't matter to me. The Fates had created him, and he was here for me. Of course, they were still both young, Draco and Shukaku, so my wish had not actually been fulfilled. But I could feel a power brewing within both of them, so I knew the would soon enough. I was content knowing that. In the mean time, there was still us in a magnificent world, with the addition of a beautiful changing sky.

**

* * *

**

The badger and lizard, even though they were young, were beginning to grow. In their minds, they were starting to view the world in a new light, as their intelligence grew. So it was with no surprise that they found themselves both adoring the fox. They did their best to grow, because they wanted to be with the fox, and eventually they did.

**They came to walk on their hind legs, losing fur and scales for flesh and hair. The badger still kept his amber eyes, dark bags circling under the yellow orbs; short, tan brown hair covering his head. Draco was taller than both of them, Kyuubi being the shortest. His dark marble eyes remained with him, his flesh silver like his scales, and his midnight blue hair trailing behind his knees. In these new forms they could finally accomplish their goal of being with the fox that they each loved beyond anything else. And that, was when their peace disappeared.**

**To the badger and dragon, they were the best choice to be with their older companion, to mate with the fox. When Draco and Shukaku realized this was how they both felt about Kyuubi, immense tension was created between the two friends. It was further pushed by the fact that the fox favored neither of them more than the other. The fox's love was undivided. **

**Impatient, the badger made the first move. He believed it to be right, since he was the second born, and so had status over the dragon. It meant he had rights to claim the fox. The dragon caught them, the fox not refusing the badger's advances, and felt betrayed. Sorrow and fury overwhelmed him, but his rage broke through first, becoming unstoppable. The badger and dragon began a terrible fight...**

_**

* * *

**_

I couldn't believe what was happening around me. First Shukaku came to me, then Draco...and the pain on his face stabbed my own heart. After those first few seconds, everything was just a flurry of movement. Draco, enraged, threw himself at Shukaku, and they began to tussle. Their wrestling grew vicious, more violent. I could only watch in horror as they tore at each other, spilling blood. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't deter themselves from the fight. No matter how much I intervened, how much I screamed, begged or cried... I couldn't stop them.

_**Why couldn't they understand? I loved them both so much, but... I loved them differently. It was equal love, but for opposite reasons. And maybe I should have made that clear...**_

**

* * *

**

The two beasts, fueled by anger and by a belief of their own greater love, continued to attack each other. And the world around them was caught in the crossfire. With each slash and tear at one another, the world too received its own wound. They were destroying all that the fox had created, and were too caught up to notice it.

**They made their way to the Tree of Life, the fox following behind closely, still attempting to get them to stop with little success. The ground rocked and the sky shook, the whole world was tipping at the chaos. Plants were trampled, animals and insects ripped to non-existence, water and soil tainted with the hate and pain that oozed from the badger and dragon. And the Tree...its roots were tugged and pulled as the force of the monsters inched closer to it.**

**In a desperate attempt to stop them, the fox made to leap between them, but it was too late. In one large attack, the badger and dragon tore right into each other, a fatal blow. They crumbled to the floor, at the Tree's base, bleeding their hating blood onto the wounded plant's roots. They were dying.**

**The Fates watching above were angry, furious beyond anything else. The whole world was ruined beneath their viewing eyes. All their efforts had gone to waste, and the beauty they had worked on was gone now. They were selfishly upset. So they sent one of their own down. The being approached the beasts, where the fox was trying to comfort and heal both of the others at the same time. Tears of anguish were flowing down the fox's cheeks, his voice cracking with sobs as he tried to help the other two. It was a useless effort.**

**The being approached the beasts, bringing forth a blade. In one swift movement, the Fate leapt at the distraught fox, slamming the fox against the Tree of Life, pinning him there. The fox cried in pain, and begged for release, trying to get free. He pleaded to help the badger and dragon, or for the Fate to help them in his place. The being shook its head, holding the sword out and against the fox's neck. Coldly, the Fate explained the crime that he and the others committed. **

**The damage inflicted upon the planet was unforgivable, irrevocable. There would be a price to pay, for all they had done and for all that they had nearly done. The being thrust its blade through the fox's stomach, pulling it out and slashing across his chest. Blood poured freely from his wounds, and the fox screamed in pain and sorrow. In the time he was pinned to the tree, the badger and dragon had been unattended and slipped away to death. The pain of that ached the fox more than his wounds. The crimson stream fell to the floor, to be drunk up by the Tree's roots. It was an unwilling drink, for the tree groaned at the taste of its mothers blood seeping into its veins.**

**Before his last dying breath, the Fate reached a translucent fist into the fox's stomach, and pulled a final life from him: a human. The fox's ninth tail grew to full size, complete. From the other two beasts' remains, the being made two more humans. Finished, the Fate turned and left, taking the three humans to a safe place on the opposite side of the planet. Left to die, the fox grieved in silence, staring at the dead forms of his loved ones. Finally, his heart stopped, his pain gone for the time being.**

_**

* * *

**_

I wasn't reborn until a few centuries later, enough time for those three humans to multiply and spread across the planet. By then, I'd had enough time to regret everything had happened, and to this day still do. The pain I feel hasn't changed, or decreased after all these years. It's still the same as ever...maybe it's actually grown stronger.

_**I had accepted the fact that I was to be reborn over and over again, in the body of a mortal who would hate me more than the people around us, cursed to suffer a brutal and unjust death each and every time. It was worse knowing that the other two would suffer the same fate as me, but always that hate and pain that ravaged them during their final battle would follow with them through each rebirth. To think that kind of ghost would be there, lurking over them... it made me sick to my stomach. We had never been born during the same time, and even if we were, we never met each other. That too...was part of our punishment. It was because of our relationship, that the world suffered along with us. **_

_**These aspects I never expected to change. They were a part of Destiny's play, the roles that we had to fill. But this time... things were different. I never thought that there could be a person like Naruto out there... and I never thought that I would have the privilege to be housed within. The love and trust that that child shared with me... made the pain less. **_

_**I only wished that he wouldn't have to suffer a fate similar to mine. It's this regret that continues to kill me...**_


	13. Where Monsters Roam

Sasuke crumbled to his knees, body trembling as he stared at the ground. Jiraiya ran his dagger across Deidara's neck, dropping the body to the floor, and jogging toward the raven's hunched form. Kakashi struggled to finish Kisame off, but the shark-man only knocked him backwards, before running up the edge of the crater to stand with Itachi. The assasin decided not to bother with the other man any more.

Gaara, in his own silent despair, was tearing Sasori apart. Blood splattered his entire front, dripping from his hair and into his wide eyes. Growling under his breath, the demon-container released the ravaged limb in his hands, huffing as he gazed at the older red-head's dismembered body. Kakashi carefully approached the Shukaku-bearer, wanting to check the teen out but afraid that the red-head might lash out.

Jiraiya knelt beside the Uchiha, grasping the black-haired male's shoulder in a firm hand. "Sasuke? What's wrong, what happened?," the old man demanded. Sasuke's unreponsiveness was worrying him. "Where's Naruto?"

A sorrowful keen slipped past the raven's lips, and the head snapped up, marble eyes staring up at the black sky. Two large tears, black like sludge, slipped down the pale cheeks; clawed fingers curling into his palms and breaking the skin. "He's gone," came the answer. Draco's voice reverbrated along with Sasuke's, a twisting symphony of choked words and breathless growls. "Kyuubi....Naruto....b-both.... t-they're GONE!!"

With an agonized roar, Sasuke launched himself into the air. Jiraiya was thrown back, buffeted by the wind that the raven had created. Like a trigger, Gaara threw his own head back, sniffing the air. Once he distinguished that indeed the presence he was looking for was truly gone, he too let loose his own cry, a roar of anger and misery. A wall of sand rose up, and like scythes, it cut through the air in strands; surrounding the red-head.

Kakashi was forced to jump back, a small strand brushing against his arm and cutting the flesh. Hissing, the grey-haired man clapped a hand over the wound, straining his eyes to see what was happening in the center of the sand tornado. The assasin saw red eyes before a figure leaped out from the top of the whirlwind, covered in a full-body cast of sand, roaring its pain to the world. Jiraiya limped over to Kakashi, grabbing the other man.

The wind had picked up considerably now, slapping against their exposed flesh painfully, sending grit into their eyes. "Kakashi.... it's happening! I think the prophecy has fulfilled itself!," the novelist cried over the gale. Kakashi struggled to wrap his wounded arm up, turning his head to the sky, where Gaara had jumped up along side of Sasuke.

"But what does that mean? What happens next?," he asked. Jiraiya swallowed, raising an arm to his face as more sand was whipped at them.

"I don't know....," the white-haired man mumbled to himself.

* * *

There was a burning in Sasuke's blood, so vile and quick that it ran its course through his heart seven times within the span of two seconds. His brain was practically swelling in his head, unable to constrain the agony that he and Draco both felt. Pain.... such pain.... The raven gasped, wrapping his arms around his figure, digging his claws into the flesh of his shoulders. It did nothing to quell that pain.

Sasuke arched his head back, screaming into the air fruitlessly, blood tracking trails down his cheeks as he continued to cry. Naruto.... they had taken Naruto from him. Gone, the blonde was gone.... and so was his sun. The Uchiha's sharigan flashed to life, swamping the entire expanse of his eyes, converting even the whites to flaming red. With another scream, more hateful than pained this time, the black commas bloomed into a wave. That wave then flooded over the red orbs, flushing them an impenetrable black.

The back of the raven's shirt ripped to shreds, two large palms unfurling from his shoulders, expanding in size as they transformed into mock wings. Wind ran through the teen's inky tresses, the hair lengthening until it fell down the male's back, taking on a violet tinge. With a shimmer, Sasuke's skin was covered in a coating of transparent scales. Inside, the Uchiha's organs were warping and revamping themselves, as toxins ran through the boy's systems. But still, his transformation wasn't complete.

Black orbs gazed disinterestedly down upon the world, analyzing the dead earth and the crater with its empty center. "This time," a hollow voice spoke from Sasuke's lips, "things wills be different. I will not be stopped." Flapping his wings, the raven turned about in the air, facing the other demon-carrier.

* * *

Sand covered his entire body, started to heat and melt, fusing with his flesh. He was becoming the very Earth itself, the unknown transformations taking place beneath his skin. His senses were tweaked and enhanced; he could feel life in the ground beneath him, was suddenly noticing the billions of connections to the dirt that he was now able to use. Hate filled his gut, circling his pain, and keeping the red-head from experiencing its full potentcy. For that, Gaara was grateful. Hate he could understand, hate he could control... pain was different, pain was foreign. Shukaku's presence practically vanished from his mind, but the teen was unaware and didn't react.

His eyes burned as their colour was inverted, white for black, and teal irises for amber. With a growl, Gaara fell to all fours, his arms and legs getting heavier. His claws dug into the dead earth, ripping it to shreds with just a touch. There was a motion behind him, and the red-head blankly noted that it was a tail. His tail. His change was almost complete.... the time was nearly at hand. Festering his anger, pumping the emotion into his legs for strength, the teen twisted around. Gaara stopped as he spotted Sasuke, fixing the winged male with a deadly glare.

"This shall end," the red-head rumbled, "And you shall pay."

* * *

Itachi stared into the bottom of the crater, features sketched with anger. All their hard work was undone, because of that stupid blonde! Kisame touched his shoulder, and the raven nearly lunged at the blue man. Refusing to move, even when his instincts told him to do so when the Uchiha almost attacked him, Kisame pointed to the scene on the other side of the crater.

"They're starting to change. The Demons are coming out," he informed his companion.

Itachi deactivated the Sharigan, and squinted to see exactly what the shark-man was talking about. Snorting, the raven turned away from the scene, starting to walk around the ledge of the crater. "Let them be," he replied uncaringly, "The Life stream's gone, and so is the fox. Those two worthless monsters can rip each other to shreds. We have no more business here."

Kisame nodded his head in understanding, trailing after Itachi, turning his head back to watch the last of the transformation.

* * *

Kakashi panted, clutching onto the towering slab of earth, his only protection against the beasts behind him. The two men had watched horrified, as the two teens changed before their eyes. Wrapped up in their own element- fire and air, earth and water- the two boys became warped, their figures no longer their own. With a flash of brilliant light, duller than when the life stream had erupted, two monsters pounced and tore into each other.

A dragon, scaling seven villages long, snapped through the sky. The reptile dove from the air, snapping its large jaw at the giant badger that was squatting among the broken crags. The mammal reacted immediately, swiping its paw at the dragon. The lizard was caught on the nose by the other beast's claws, and slammed into the ground. The entire desert trembled with the impact, and Kakashi and Jiraiya were nearly lost when a chasm five miles long opened beneath them.

The ground was shaking still, as the badger summoned slabs of earth to rise up and try to crush the dragon. But the reptile flung himself into the air, opening its maw and releasing a large ball of blue flames. The projectile headed right toward the badger, who leapt away but was unable to dodge the entire thing. Roaring in pain, the beast curled its charred tail behind itself, hackles rising as it glared at the lizard. The mammal gave one short growl, before chunks of earth rose up into the air and zipped right for the dragon.

Twirling like clothe in the air, the silver beast avoided the majority of the missiles, but some of the smaller, sharper pieces managed to pelt against its hide. The lizard dropped to the ground once more, bleeding profusely from several scratches. Growling threateningly, the dragon got back up, crouching. Hate was burning in the creature's eyes, centuries worth of pent-up feelings of betrayal and despair flooding through the lizard's heart.

The badger felt the same as it lowered its belly onto the ground, preparing to pounce on the dragon. Any conscious thought that they once had, was gone this moment, it was nothing more than raw emotion that was driving them. Someone had to pay for the pain each of them felt, and so this battle of theirs that took place in the beginning of the world, would end this day. The Fates couldn't possibly stop them now, and so vengeance would be granted to the more viscious beast. Sasuke, Draco, Gaara, Shukaku.... these identities mattered not.

With a large leap, the dragon and badger lunged at each other, immediately tearing into flesh. The Earth felt the brunt of the attack, and unable to do anything else, witnessed as once again these Demon Gods went about destroying the planet in their rampage. Surely, this time everything would die.

* * *

"Priestess! Priestess!"

Tsunade looked up from her paper work, watching as one of the shrine girls rushed into the inner sanctuary. It was TenTen, looking quite flustered. The girl came to a stop, fixing her robes as she hurried to catch her breath. The girl's brown eyes were wide, and filled with panic.

"What is it?," Tsunade asked, already anticipating the answer.

TenTen took a deep breath before speaking. "Lady Tsunade, the forests! They are withering away!!"

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise, and she quickly rose to her feet. This was not what she had expected. Dropping her work onto the cushions, the blonde hurried from the room, TenTen on her heels. The duo made it to the entrance of the temple, and already a large crowd of other females had collected. They were staring outside, gasping in shock and mumbling with terrified voices.

As Tsunade approached, the crowd parted to let her through. Temari came up beside the Priestess, bowing her head, brow crinkled in worry. "Lady Tsunade, the forests are dying rapidly. The prophecy didn't say this would happen, what does it mean?," she asked.

The older blonde said nothing, stepping outside and onto the top step. Her fists clenched at her sides, as she gazed at the forest, or really what was left of the forests. A black mist was weaved around the bases of all the trees, too thick for her to see through. Above the mist, the trees were warping. The green and brown tones Tsunade had grown accustomed to seeing, were all ashen grey now. The branches were curling into each other, and the trees were beginning to bend and twist as if they had become rubber. As the trees' tops got closer to the ground, they went from ashen to gray to coal black, disintegrating into dust.

The forest creaked and groaned in agony as it died. This process was happening quickly, and affecting the entire forest. Already large portions of the forest were gone, and Tsunade was able to see things that were once hidden by the woods. "Lady Tsunade....," Temari spoke up, staring at the priestess questioningly. The woman turned her head just slightly, shoulders tensed as she sighed.

"I don't know," Tsunade murmured to the others. "I just don't know...."

Hinata slowly stepped away from the group, padding back to the inner sanctuary. She slipped inside the large chamber, staring up at the gold throne as she approached it. Since the creation of this temple, thousands of years ago, noone had sat upon this chair. It was the throne of Fates, and only the chosen one was allowed to sit upon it. But no details on who this chosen one were had ever been given. People throughout the ages had pondered this mystery, until the priestesses of past had concluded that this was a throne only one of the Demons could sit upon.

The raven slowly stepped onto the platform, walking to the throne. Since the day she had entered the temple, she had always been drawn to the chair. She could feel the power that surrounded it, such a strength that could soothe or break. Hesitantly, Hinata reached out and with just her fingertips, brushed the arm of the chair. An eletric shock ran through her system, but it wasn't unpleasant at all. In fact, it felt... right.

The Hyuuga closed her eyes, sighing softly. She knew what had to be done, why she was always drawn to the throne. Pulling her hand back, Hinata stripped off her robes until she was entirely naked. Nakedness was a sacred thing, and was necessary for what she was about to do. The world was dying, and the prophecy had failed. The Kyuubi-vessel had done something wrong.

"The world must live...," Hinata said softly, seating herself upon the throne. The chill of the seat seeped into her, but she ignored her discomfort, placing her hands on the chair's arm and arching her head back. The power around her fluxuated, and increased in intensity. A presence appeared before her, though she saw nothing, omnipresent as it drew closer to her.

The priestesses were wrong, this throne was not for the Demons, they had been banished from the Heavens for their past mistakes. This chair was for the Fates, the rightful Gods of this world, and for their chosen child. Hinata shivered as she felt the being settle into her body, gasping as the presence filled her mind and gave her its strength. And it shared with the raven its secrets. It was hard realization that the female learned that the prophecy was a lie. The Demons weren't ever to meet again, but it was because of _that_ boy's birth that Kyuubi was able to slip through the boundaries of his reincarnation, and make contact with the other two.

That boy was to blame, but it mattered no more because the child was dead, and both him and the demon fox would fade away into non-existence soon. Hinata felt sorrow well up in her chest as she was told of Naruto's death, but the being was not done, and continued to give its thoughts over to the girl. The other two demons had broken free of their boundaries as well, and were rampaging again. Those beasts were continuing their war, that had nearly destroyed the entire world before. This time though, the Fates would not be able to intervene. They were too far away, busy with another world many distances across the Heavens.

That's why the throne had been left, so this one spirit could give all their strength to the chosen child, should ever this happen. As Hinata gained the last of the Fates' strength, the presence began to disappear from her mind. The being had finished its purpose and was no longer needed. Rising to her feet, the raven knew what she had to do, what she was born to do.

She must get to the beasts and slay them, this time imprisoning their souls and destroying them so never again could the Demons be born. And then, she must purge the life stream of Kyuubi and Naruto's presence. Their souls were corrupting the stream, and the waters were hurrying back to the center of the planet in an attempt to heal itself. If the life stream should all collect in its core, then the waters will overwhelm itself and vanish. Then everything would die.

Hinata cried as she stepped down from the throne, draping her robes over her shoulders. This task she must do, but she knew it would pain her all the same. Closing her pale eyes, the raven's form shimmered, before vanishing into the air, just as Tsunade came back into the room. The priestess never noticed what had occured.

* * *

The world was dying, injured as it was already, with the Demon children once again wreaking havoc and the life stream delving back into the bowels of the Earth; the world couldn't possibly last much longer. Forests were turning to dust, mountains were beginning to crumble. Sand became tar and swallowed everything up; water became deadly miasma and drifted through countless villages, choking those who did not flee its poisonous cloud.

The sky turned grey, the sun vanished and the moon shattered apart. All living life screamed for mercy, redemption, salvation. But there were no Gods to hear them, none to possibly save them. Fear and anger became strong, felt in the hearts of all beings at that moment. And the Earth cried out in pain. Its mother was gone, and though this time it would not have to feed on its mother's pain and blood, there were many people on the planet. So many people filled with hate, fear and pain; all dying.

Hinata heard the world's cries, and felt herself go numb. She had to block out all her feelings, lest she create more pain for the Earth. A phantom to the rest of the world, the black-haired girl hung in the sky, gazing down upon the two demons as they fought. In her hand, a blade formed, the same one that had slain the beasts the first time.

Her heart grew heavy as she continued to watch the two demons rip away at each other, their blood pooling the ground. The animals' hate was so strong, the Hyuuga could feel it, even from where she hovered. And she knew that they wouldn't stop until they were dead. Shifting the sword, the female prepared to drop down to the demons and kill them before anymore damage could take place.

But she stopped when, at the same time, both the dragon and badger roared. Hinata covered her ears at the terrible sound, tears springing to her eyes. Such pain.... it resonated in her chest, swamping her. She wanted to die, just to make that pain stop. The demons roared again, and it was with shock, that the raven realized that this pain wasn't what she was feeling. It was what the beasts were feeling. Just irrevocable pain, enough to make someone wish for death and an afterlife of non-existence. Hinata choked on a sob, drifting away from the two demons. She couldn't do it.... she couldn't kill them. They weren't just hateful beasts, intent on destroying the world. They were two souls, who had lost the only thing dear to them. All that hate and suffering they'd endured from others for years since their first death, the regret of their choices and the hopes of maybe correcting those sins, meant nothing now that the being they loved most was gone.

The Hyuuga felt a strange tugging at her soul, the thoughts of the deceased Fate demanding she go and slay the two beasts. She shook her head, continuing to draw away from the demons. No, she wouldn't do it. The Fates were wrong, people were wrong.... The only ones who had been right in their thoughts about the Demons was the Earth. The planet knew that the Demons' hate was insubstantiable, and therefore did not condemn the three creatures. The Earth had been waiting all this time to be healed, by the ones it loved and respected, the demons that had been wronged.

Healed.... Hinated wiped her eyes, turning and diving into the Earth. The lifestream had been waiting for so long now, that even with its mother's help, it could not heal itself. That meant that Naruto's life will have been a waste. The raven couldn't let that be true. She was born to use the Fates' strength to rectify past mistakes and protect the world. Maybe it wasn't exactly what the Fates wanted, but Hinata would definitely save the Earth. Today, thousands of years of pain and sorrow would end.

The female sighed, feeling calmer now, as she slipped into the pulsing waters of the Life stream.

**C.M.D: meh.... so much angst for an update on Christmas. Oh well, I worked hard on this chapter and I'm quite proud of it.  
Naruto: y-you killed mmmm-me... a-and that mmmm-makes you _p-proud!_ -sob- Y-you're a teme!!  
C.M.D: -sweatdrops- umm.... oops?  
Sasuke: oops doesn't even cover it.... he hasn't stopped crying since the last chapter.  
C.M.D -glares- oh, shut it! It's not like I meant to kill Naruto off, it just happened!  
Naruto: Waaaaghhh!!  
Sasuke: .....  
C.M.D -sighs- ...oh jeeze.... well, anyways, be sure to review guys and thanks to everyone who has reviewed before. You know who you are. Happy Holidays!**


	14. Broken Bonds

**I think it's about time, that I properly acknowledge everyone that's reviewed so far. Thank you: Le-Undovoir, norry, -siarafaerie-101-miss, skyglazingMaro, Ann, HeyBabySoSad, diablo, and green-gold-fox. Your reviews greatly encouraged me to keep writing, and not kick this fanfic like a bad habit. Sorry, for the long wait!**

_Harbinger, hold your sword,_  
_Keep me in your peace;_  
_Just a little longer and you'll see,_  
_even men are beasts._  
_So don't find fault,_  
_just with me;_  
_Behind a demon's face,_  
_a loving heart beats._

* * *

Blue. The waters that surrounded her, swallowed her, covered her; they were blue. A gentle, pulsing blue; soothing and nostalgic like the azure sky. Even as a phantom, she could feel this, rocked to peace by the lapping waters at her sides. But even still.... there was a vibrating deeper in the depths. An ache, a scar freshly torn open once more, that made the water feel not completely right. Hinata closed her eyes, feeling the pain resonate within her. The Life stream was so pure... and yet that purity was being soiled with each passing moment, as the Earth fell into chaos. She had to fix this, she had to. But not the way she had been told to. That wasn't the right way. If she followed the Fate's decision, then yes, the planet would be saved and healed. But only temporarily. She had to correct everything, starting from the very core. Starting here, in the stream.

_Take me to him_, she willed to the waters, and they changed course; turning the current so that it softly pushed her forward. Hinata remained still, feeling as if she was floating on the lake. Faster than she had expected, the raven found herself rocking before the center of the Lifestream. Like a heart, the waters combined together in one large sphere. From it then branched thousands upon thousands of smaller streams winding up and out of sight; the veins and arteries of this organ. To the girl's dismay, she watched as some of the streams weakened and waned, before dying altogether. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, and Hinata had to struggle not to cry. She knew that the planet was dying, but seeing this, brought that reality harder to home. "I've got to fix this," she told herself, trying to remain strong. She couldn't break down now. Not yet.

She propelled herself to the sphere, reaching out and carefully touching its surface. The bubble rippled beneath her fingertips, but did nothing else. She could feel a tension in the waters, a wariness. _I will not harm him_, she spoke to the stream, _I've only come to save him_._ So that he may heal us all._ The core relaxed, her hands sinking past its barrier and into its heart. Understanding, Hinata pushed forward, disappearing completely inside the bubble.

She opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them in the first place. Inside the sphere there was light, filling up the stretch of eternity. For a moment, Hinata wondered where she was. She could no longer see the walls of the bubble, had no idea where the rest of the waters had disappeared off to. But it did not alarm her. She could feel the stream's presence still, so she brushed aside the urge to locate the wall. She had a mission to complete, and this where the Life stream had led her. Inside its heart, rested the boy. A simple thought of him, and she was opening her eyes again, swallowing back the strange wave of dizziness that coupled her disorientation. A sound behind her, and the raven turned around.

Their backs were to her, but there was no mistaking the blonde spikes that covered both skulls. "Naruto," she called out. She wondered faintly why there was two blondes, but the question was pushed to the side as both heads turned at the name. Suddenly both boys were standing in front of her, hands clasped, staring at her with calm curiosity. Hinata gasped at their appearance. One blonde had the crystal blue eyes that she had become familiar with, but he no longer had those whisker-shaped scars adorning his cheeks. His blonde hair was a little longer in the front. The second blonde had blood-red eyes, long lashes brushing his cheeks as he blinked. Dark whisker scars were on his cheeks, and his blonde hair was tipped crimson along his bangs. Both wore the same simple white yukata, and were so beautiful.

"Who are you?," they asked in unison, both cocking their head slightly.

"I am just a humble temple maiden," Hinata answered, in awe of the beings that stood before her.

"Liar," said the blue-eyed blonde. "You are their warrior," accused his partner. Hinata had no doubt who_ they_ were.

"You mean to destroy us," the first blonde added sadly.

Hinata lifted her hand, calling forth the sword that had been bestowed upon her. The red-eyed blonde stepped immediately before his twin, growling lowly at the sight of the blade. The same one that had slain him. The raven only smiled sadly, dropping the blade. It fell to her feet with a heavy thunk, remaining there. "I will not do it," she told them. Both blondes looked a little skeptical at her statement, but she shook her head. "I was born for a purpose, but I shall not do as the Fates wish. You are not the only ones able to break free from the boundaries set on our lives."

She focused on the red-eyed blonde. "You're Kyuubi, aren't you?," she asked hesitantly. A quiet pause, and the blonde nodded his head. With that spoken truth, Hinata could feel the being's amazing strength and power flood through the area. It wrapped her up, warm, pulsing but ever so kind. "I knew they were wrong...," she whispered, feeling a tear track down her cheek.

Both blondes started at the sight of her tears, Naruto stepping around Kyuubi and approaching her. "You must return," she begged. The raven sobbed, face falling into her hands. Between her fingers, she continued her pleas. "They are fighting, a-again. T-they shall die again th-this time... th-there'll be n-no returning this time. A-and once you are g-gone, s-so will t-the planet d-die t-too."

"We were never meant to live," Kyuubi said weakly behind the other blonde. "It was their destiny, and ours as well," Naruto finished, stopping infront of the raven.

Hinata lifted her head. "T-then why are you crying as well?"

Naruto reached up and wiped at his face, pulling his fingers back and inspecting them. "Kyuubi...," he whimpered at the sight of his tears. The blue orbs started to overflow then, the blonde's fist gripping at his heart. "Kyuubi, t-they.... Draco, Shukaku.... G-gaara... Sa-sssuke..."

"Why?," Kyuubi whispered in the background. "Why.... after everything t-that happened be-before... W-why fight once more..." The Demon trailed off, gritting his teeth as tears began to flood his ruby eyes.

Hinata felt her heart connect with the two blondes, reaching out and gently cupping Naruto's face. "W-we have to fix this," she told him kindly. "We can still save them. That is why I've come, to take you back."

Naruto laid his own hands on the raven's, the tears starting to ebb just a little. He looked at her with such broken blue eyes, that they filled the girl's soul with pain. "I can't go back. The Life stream will not survive without us. We must heal it."

"No," Hinata shook her head. "In here, you are little more than dead. And the water is still drying..."

Naruto's eyes widen in horror, and he spun around to face his partner. "Kyuubi...," he choked. Tears still fell down the demon's cheeks, slowly and only a couple at a time. "I should have known...," he whispered sadly. A painful smile made its way to his lips. "The Fates, they have ruined everything. When they murdered me at the Tree's roots... they poisoned the waters, and since then have made my powers useless. I-i can not heal my children if I wanted to," he choked. "My children are diseased by the very thing that would heal them!!"

Naruto cried in the back of his throat, crumpling to the floor. Everything seemed hopeless now. Hinata covered her eyes once more, crying again. The poor planet, wanting to be healed, longing for its Mother to save it.... but not even knowing that because of its Mother it was dying. And nothing could be done to stop it. No, the raven shook her head, opening her eyes. Naruto and Kyuubi had managed to break free from the roles that Destiny had placed them in; they had come this far to end this ageless tragedy. The waters were poisoned, and maybe the Demon and his carrier couldn't heal them... but that wasn't a reason to give up hope. Not yet.

Hinata reached down, grabbing the blonde's hand and yanking him to his feet. He looked at her curiously, unaware of anything else. "Don't give up! You've come so far," the girl encouraged. "Perhaps it is pointless, maybe we are destined to die... But will you let them suffer the same pain as they continue to rage this millennium old battle?"

The lost daze started to clear from the blue orbs, and Naruto became alive in her hands. "Kyuubi," he turned his head. The fox looked at them, red orbs glowing with resolve. "No, we shouldn't let this continue," the fox agreed, walking forward. The two blondes reached for each other, facing the raven.

"Their deaths shouldn't have happened as they have," Naruto informed her.

"Our spirits should not have suffered this constant rebirth into pain and anger," Kyuubi added.

"The Fates may get their wish yet. But before our deaths, we will give our all to break this curse. To free our loved ones and finally put them to peace," they finished in unison.

Hinata smiled, bathing in the waves of their combined strength and love. How could they not break the curse with such beautiful feelings beating within their chests? She held out her hands, looking at each blonde. "I will take you to them." Both males reached out and grabbed her offered hands.

* * *

Kakashi crumpled against the stone, hacking out blood. It speckled the ground, marring it a deep, ugly red. Another explosion, and the assassin was thrown from his position further into the chaos that surrounded him. The Demons, fully transformed, were still fighting. The air resonated with their furious cries, the earth thundering as they crashed into its exterior constantly. Shakily, the Hatake got on all fours. His eyes took in the world around him. The Desert had been ravaged previously from the multiple earthquakes, caused by tampering of the Life stream. But the thousands of crevices and breaches in the earth couldn't have even compared to the damage that what the desert was like before the beasts broke into their fight.

A booming crack, and the man scrambled to climb a rock slate to his left, watching as the ground he was just on yawned open. Farther down within the black crevice, there was a flash of light; red and orange slithering like snakes at its bottom. How much more could the planet endure? Bearing all these open scars, showing its molten blood to the surface world.... surely things would fall apart completely, and death would finally catch Kakashi in its deepest agony.

Not wanting to stay in one place for to long, the assassin started moving. He had no where to go, the planet was in turmoil and he would find no sanctuary on the globe, but he knew he couldn't stay there. The Demons above him were still in the middle of their scuffle, rocking and tearing apart the already frail ground, filling the air with their poisons and fury. A coward's thought, he knew, but Kakashi rather not be here in their presence. He didn't wish to die, squished like a bug beneath their claws and talons.

One of the beasts released a painful hiss, and Kakashi risked a backward glance over his shoulder. Through the thick dust being tossed up from the scrimmage, he wasn't sure which of the Demons had been injured. Both were already in bad shape, bleeding thickly from deep gashes to their bodies. Yet, they continued to fight, spurred on by years of hate and anguish. If only Naruto was here.... Kakashi shook his head, skulking under another overhang. No, he shouldn't wish for Naruto to be here. Because if the blonde was, the boy would be horrified by the scene before him. And more than that.... the teen would be heartbroken. The Hatake had no doubt that those blue eyes would drown in tears for the vicious way his companions tore into each other.

And Naruto would cry too for Jiraiya. At that, a couple tears themselves rose to the assassin's eyes. His good friend had sacrificed himself for the younger man. An unworthy trade, Kakashi still thought. But though he felt undeserving of all that the novelist had done for him, the Hatake knew better than to waste what his friend had done for him. It still tore his heart that he had to leave the older man's body behind in that madness, probably to be crushed or lost into one of many crevices. Jiraiya deserved a proper burial, not a bath in molten lava. Kakashi came to a stop, looking into the gaping maw of a crevice. The fall seemed ridiculously long, and at the bottom flowed a river of liquid flame. He could hear it bubbling from all the way up here.

The assassin brought his gaze back up, surveying the damage. The gap was much too wide. He would never be able to get across it. He'd have to circle its edge here, and hope that the two points converged enough that he was able to cross to the other side. Thinking of moving; trudging across this ever changing desert landscape was the only thing Kakashi could do. He couldn't stop long, or his thoughts about Jiraiya would cripple him. He couldn't waste the man's sacrifice.... There was another loud clap of thunder, a high pitched whistling running up the sides of the crevice. The shaking ground beneath his feet, tipped Kakashi closer to the edge, leaving the man to stare horrified into the dark depths. Another whistle and the Hatake was blasted with a wave of heat that was spat up from the crevice's bottom.

His skin was immediately brought to a sweat and just as quickly it was dried off of him, leaving a coat of burning salt along his aching flesh. Another blast, and Kakashi groaned as his body was pummeled with steaming magma stones. A larger, jagged piece shot past him, cutting deeply into his side and scratching a rib as it went. Finally released from the swaying of the earth, the assassin fell back, clutching his side wound; blood seeping through his fingers in pumps. He cried at the pain, trying to move, to do something more than just lie there and bleed. But pain held him immobile, leaving him to rock in place, set to die.

_I'm sorry I wasted your sacrifice, Jiraiya...._

* * *

This was terrible. Naruto let the carnage below him soak in, trying to absorb it all, but at the same time trying to reject the image he saw. The desert was no longer the same; it had become a web of deep crack, gashes and large crevices. It was a canyon of death. Hot, deadly air shot up from the crevices like geysers. The earth continued to shake, creating more tears, breaking the only remaining bits of stable rock and dropping them into the magma streams below. And farther away, the blonde was aware of what changes were taking place to the rest of the earth. Poison and fire were erupting all over the place; choking and burning away everything that had been created, nurtured and loved by Kyuubi. But, within his mind once more, the demon made no sound at the sight of the destruction.

"Why.... why has it gone this far?," Naruto choked.

Beside him, the ghostly female, the same one he had seen back at the temple at a time which seemed so long ago now, spoke. "You went to go heal your child. But upon doing so, you enforced your own death. Without you, they no longer knew who they were. Their grief and anger finally overcame them.... and they turned to each other in their madness, not knowing what else to do."

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling the tears prick at his eyelashes. Slowly, he opened them again. Hinata touched him lightly, drawing his attention, before she pointed with a slender finger behind them. They turned in mid-air, and the blonde felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. The Dragon.... and the Badger.... those majestic, large creatures were before his very eyes. And they were covered in blood. He watched as the silver serpent spiraled up into the sky, turning around with a furious roar, black fire spewing from its mouth and at the Badger. The second beast, merely swatted at the stream, shaking off the black flames. Growling murderously, the Badger slipped its tail into a crevice, spinning around suddenly, and flinging gallops of magma at the Dragon. The demon bellowed in pain as the hot molten hit its scales, twisting down from the sky and charging the other beast on in blind hatred.

**"Th-they're so injured....," **Kyuubi bemoaned within his carrier. Naruto's only agreement was his tears.

"Come. We must get closer," Hinata told him. She began to float ahead. Naruto swallowed, ready to follow her when he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait!," he called to the phantom. He spun about and dived for the ground, hearing the girl call after him. Slowing down, Naruto swooped out of his dive and lightly landed on the ground. "Kakashi...," he whispered sadly, bending down beside the man. The assassin stirred at his voice, looking pained at the blonde.

"You're here?," croaked the man. "You....shouldn't be here...."

Naruto shushed the man, reaching out and prying at Kakashi's fingers. He pulled them away from the assassin's side, inspecting the wound with tearful eyes. "Oh, Kakashi.... I-i'm sorry...." The Hatake tried to shake his head, but the motion caused him too much pain. Whatever comforts he was going to offer Naruto proved useless right then and there. "I-i'm going to make it better," the boy sniffled, "Okay? I'll fix this."

A questioning eye peered at the blonde. Naruto nodded at the silent inquiry, placing his hands on the man's side. "First, I'm going to heal you," he said, determination filling his voice. Kakashi made a pained sound when the teen touched his wound, but grit his teeth and watched Naruto with faithful eyes. He believe in Naruto. That was enough to give the demon carrier more courage.

_'Kyuubi,'_ Naruto called in his mind.

**"I am right here. Always. Let us heal Kakashi."**

Naruto closed his eyes, reaching deep down within himself. Being absorbed into the Life stream had released so many of the restraints that had been placed on his soul when he was born. The well of power that had existed within him all along had been uncapped, and now he could touch that strength, use it freely. A pulsing red orb, nestled in the blue core of his soul, flared as he reached for it. It flowed like water into his hands, nuzzled against his hands and forearms like a loving pet, filling him with a familiar warmth. Its comforting presence brought tears to the blonde's eyes, a peaceful smile working its way to his face. He called to that power, summoned it to him, directed it forward; out of his soul, out of his body. Through closed lids, he could see the warm red light twirl down his arms, gather at his hands, covering them in the crimson glow.

They pulsed around his fingertips, echoed with the calm beats of his heart. Kakashi gasped, and slowly, Naruto opened his eyes. The red glow slowly started to fade, drawing into his hands, disappearing into his flesh. As it withdrew, the Uzumaki could see the black, ragged wound retract, flesh mending behind the light's trail. Finally, the crimson light went away completely, and Naruto pulled back his hands. His heart beat with relief as he stared at the wound that no longer existed. "Naruto....," Kakashi said, reaching out to touch the blonde, a hint of awe in his voice.

The demon carrier placed a hand on Kakashi's forehead, lightly pushing the man to lie back down. "I still have things that must be done," Naruto told him. He took a shaky breath. "Be safe," he whispered last.

Without giving the assassin even a moment, the Uzumaki drifted back up into the sky, scanning the horizon. His friends had gotten so far away while he tended to Kakashi. Hinata floated not too far away from him, waiting for his return. She gestured to where the Demons were, and held out her hand. Naruto nodded his head, taking the phantom's hand and flying toward the two struggling beasts.

* * *

Kakashi slowly sat up, gingerly touching his side, but there was no wound any longer. It didn't hurt, and the shadow of death had flown away from him. He had been so sure that he was going to die, and then, like an angel, an apparition had come to him. The ghost looked like Naruto, and with the blonde's caring smile it healed him of his injury. The assassin got to his feet, taking several steps forward, climbing a small boulder. He craned his neck, catching sight of the Demons in the far distance. It couldn't have been Naruto, the man knew, because Naruto was gone.

_"I'll fix this."_

Naruto was dead.... wasn't he?

* * *

"Stop!"

The cry ran across the sky, but the two Demons below them ignored it, tearing into each other again. They jumped back, bellowed their challenge, and charged again into the other beast. Death was coming, they could feel it in their bones, but death would not have them yet. Each one pushed, fought harder, bit deeper; trying to subdue the other Demon before then. They, they each thought individually, would slay the other and come out Triumphant. This battle war would finally have a victor. A small figure dashed between them as they pulled apart once more. The spirit demanded they stopped, tried to restrain them with its power, but shaking it off; both demons continued their lunge. The phantom was thrown from their midst without a second thought, and they went on with the fight.

Hinata hovered over to Naruto, reaching out but having her hand swatted away by the blonde. "They're not listening," he growled, biting his lip as tears sprung to his eyes. "Even my power isn't strong enough to repress them."

Hinata said nothing to that. At first, she thought that the fox's power could hold the other demon's down as well, but after watching the Uzumaki attempt it several times, she found herself doubting. Maybe she really had been wrong; maybe their was no way to stop the Demons now that they were rampaging without resorting to the Fates' method. She shook her head at the tempting thought. She was not a murderer, and she would not kill these beings. They deserved to be freed, not slain in their chains. "Naruto...."

"I'll try again," Naruto announced, getting to his feet. He brushed himself off, quickly healing the wounds he had received.

**_"Stop this madness, Kit."_**

Kyuubi's voice rang out between them, and both teens stopped. Naruto frowned, clenching his fists. "I just can't give in, Kyuubi...," he growled. His voice cracked, and his shoulders tensed. "I'm not going to give up on them."

"And neither will I," Kyuubi said. The demon paused, falling silent momentarily. There was doubt in Naruto's soul, Kyuubi could sense, so he opened his heart and shared it with the carrier. He wanted the blonde to understand that he felt the same too. But the fox was beginning to see now.

**'You made certain that we wouldn't be able to stop, didn't you?,' **he angrily thought to the Fates. If they heard him, they made no sign of acknowledgment.** 'You wanted us dead so bad. Were you really so jealous of us, that you had to keep us prisoners to your whims?' **Well, no more, the Demon concluded, drawing up inside of Naruto. He had finally seen the way to break his two companions out of their mad trance.

**_"They have been, as the maiden has proclaimed, been lost. It was a trigger, something the Fates had created as a contingency plan. Because we are the things that kept them most grounded, our disappearance broke those restraints. Darkness imprisoned within their souls, placed their since the beginning, was released by that trigger. It overwhelmed them.... possessed them. Our thoughts and hearts can no longer reach them through that craze."_**

"Then.... it's all really hopeless?," Hinata questioned, sharing a painful look with Naruto.

_**"No....,"**_ Kyuubi replied softly. _**"I have a plan."**_

_**"Priestess," **_he said, addressing the raven.**_ "Summon that blade that the Fates have bestowed upon you."_** Hinata hesitated, not understanding, but the Demon demanded again. _**"Bring it forth."**_

The girl did as asked, raising her hand. With a soft sigh, she felt the familiar weight of the hilt begin to form in her palm, and she gripped the handle in her fist as the blade fully emerged before her.

_**"Now.... thrust that blade within our chest."**_

Naruto and Hinata gasped at the instructions, the raven shaking her head. "N-no, I couldn't," she stuttered.

"W-why would you have her do that?!," Naruto shouted. The demon silenced them both with a word, cutting of their confused protests.

**_"It is the only way....,"_** Kyuubi sighed. **_"Do it, priestess,"_** he spoke to Hinata.**_ "You will not harm us. I can assure you."_**

Nodding her head weakly, the Hyuuga focused her teary eyes on Naruto. The blonde stared on, still puzzled and reluctant to what plan his demon had agreed to. _'Please, don't let me hurt them,' _she prayed to herself. Without a moment's hesitation, the raven sprung forward. In a large arc, she brought the sword forward, burying the tip into Naruto's chest. The Uzumaki gasped as the blade pierced his body, breaking through his back.

**_"Quickly, pull it out,"_** Kyuubi groaned.

The sight of blood had her panicking, but Hinata was able to do as the demon had instructed. Naruto collapsed to his knees as she withdrew, coughing up blood. Had the fox been wrong? Had she actually killed Naruto? The blonde looked up at her with tortured blue eyes, clamping them shut as he suddenly screamed out. Hinata dropped her sword in terror, feeling tears spring to her eyes. _'What have I done?!'_

_**"Maiden, hold him please."**_

The weary voice drifted to her, as she watched with mute horror as a red glow encompassed Naruto's entire form. Slowly, the glow began to recede, rolling up to one vocal point, positioned on the blonde's quivering back. Like mist, the glow rolled up, pulling away from Naruto's body and slowly taking shape. A blurry image of a man hovered above the Uzumaki, completely structured of the red light. His features were indistinguishable, but Hinata had no doubt who the being was.

"Kyuubi....?," she whispered.

_**"Hold him, priestess. He needs support."**_ The raven quickly scrambled forward, scooping Naruto up in her arms, and giving the teen a shoulder to lean on. He continued to cry, taking deep, racking breaths.

"K-kyuubi.... w-why...?," he sobbed.

The red phantom drew up in front of them. _**"Because it was the only way,"**_ it explained._** "You weren't strong enough to access all of my strength.... and we wouldn't be able to reach them without reaching their level. But I would never sacrifice you, to become the beast I must be to have them hear me. That is why I had the priestess sever our ties. We are no longer bound to each other."**_

Kyuubi began to drift away from them, and Hinata had to hold the boy tight as Naruto convulsed in her arms. He sobbed and begged, trying to tear away from her grip; trying to reach out for his friend who was rapidly leaving them. "C-come back, Kyuubi!!," Naruto screamed. "You are my friend! Don't leave me!!" But the Demon did not return. Naruto buried his head in his lap, screaming his pain as the fox's ghost finally faded from sight.

**_"I love you, Kit...."_**

Hinata closed her eyes, resting her forehead on the blonde's shoulders as she cried. She could hear the Demons roar their battle cries, and she turned to look at them. So much pain.... how could the world continue to break these souls with agony, after all they had suffered? And Kyuubi was gone now to.... Hinata choked on a sob, tightening her hold on Naruto. She hadn't wanted to hurt either of them.

Naruto stiffened in her arms. She started at the tension, pulling back slightly as the teen began to straighten up. He looked beyond her as if hearing something that she couldn't, back to the Demons, his teary blue eyes widening. Hesitantly, Hinata turned around, a gasp escaping her lips. The skies were alight with pure white energy. Standing high above the two beasts, backdropped by the white light, stood a magnificent fox. It was the shimmering colour of flame; coat shining from gorgeous hues of orange, red, and yellow. Its paws were trailed by flames so strong, they blazed pure light. Nine long tails, each tipped by the pure flame, flicked behind it. With the warmest of red eyes, it looked upon them all.

Kyuubi....

**C.M.D: I stop writing, and when I come back, the story just seems to get longer. I was planning on having it done by this chapter, and now it looks like I got 2 more to write before it's fully finished. Geez....  
Naruto: ....I kind of want to pet Kyuubi.  
C.M.D: I know! I wanna snuggle him. I think I described him too pretty....  
Sasuke: So, he's alive again?  
C.M.D: He never really died.  
Sasuke: I see....  
Naruto: And Kyuubi is no longer in my body! Yahoo!!  
Sasuke: And the curse seal on your body would say otherwise.....  
Naruto: -glares- You suck. Fun sucker....  
C.M.D: Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter!! I'll try not to take as long this time with the next update, so stayed tune to see what happens next! Ja ne!**


	15. Fading

**C.M.D: As always thank you for everyone who's reading this fanfic. If you review or not, the stats still make me happy. It's nice to know that people find this story interesting enough to keep up.**

All motion stopped at the sight of the ethereal fox, the light from its flames bathing everything. Washed in its light, the ground below quieted its rumbling, crevices and chasms slowly beginning to knit together. When Naruto pulled out of her arms, Hinata let him. He walked a couple steps forward, and she too rose to her feet, but neither went any further than that. Badger and Dragon slowly untangled themselves, putting distance between each other, turning to stare at this new being. Apart, you could see that Kyuubi differed in size from the other two Demons. He was smaller, but the power he emitted was beyond the other two combined. It might of crippled them, if it wasn't so warm.

With a coaxing roar, Kyuubi pawed the sky, swirling around his companion's in a streak of red flame. As if aroused from slumber, the two demons released their own battle cries, viciously tailing the fox. Undeterred, the vulpine pranced ahead of them, always out of reach when the beasts lunged; nine tails waving behind him.

"Naruto!," Hinata cried, grabbing the blonde's wrist. "Do not approach them. Your soul will only be torn in the fray; and you can not heal yourself the same as before..." The teen glared back at her, his blue eyes uncaring, before he turned back to the front. He would not listen to her. "Please; this is not what Kyuubi-sama would have wanted!"

Tears were trickling down his own chin, as Naruto continued to ignore the raven. He did not bother to wipe them. "Stupid fox!," he yelled. "You're always so damn selfish." Hinata released his wrist in shock, but the blonde remained rooted where he was. He was quite aware of what Kyuubi wanted, and knew that he could not even approach the others if he wanted to do so. He was so much more mortal without Kyuubi's soul tied to his...

"I don't want to lose the one friend I've had all this time," Naruto whispered, watching blearily as the other two Demons continued to chase Kyuubi. As if it were a dance, the fox leaped and twirled and spun around each claw and snout that snapped a little close to his heels; coercing the angry beasts into chasing him further, with flirtatious tail flicks and pauses. It was disturbingly beautiful how the red-furred Demon kept out pacing his companions, who were roaring out their desire to see the smaller foe bleed dry. But how much longer could it last before either Dragon or Badger finally caught the fox and wrangled its neck?

Naruto watched, never taking his eyes away from the chase, anticipating the moment when Kyuubi didn't whirl away fast enough, with dread. The badger hit the ground hard after its last lunge made it collide with the dragon. Growling, the mammal lifted itself from the debris, spinning in place as it stalked its companions from below. With a blood thirsty cry, it swung its tail around, re-opening the cracks in the earth and calling forth the rocks with its birthright. Boulders lifted into the air, orbiting around the demon. With a single, calm tail flick, the rocks disintegrated into sand, commanded to their simplest molecular structure by the badger. Like a swarm of locusts, the sand cloud zoned in on the other two Demons. Caught by surprise, the dragon roared its outrage at the choking assault. Kyuubi made no cry as he was covered also.

Screaming the fox's name, Naruto feared the worst, but a burst of light from within the cloud drew the sand away. Blinking their eyes against the spots created by the solar flare, both mortals watched in awe as Kyuubi tossed his head, hovering in the sky; unharmed by the attack._ 'He is beyond everything I know,' _Hinata thought, moving closer to Naruto, to revel in the fox's light. The orange-red glow warmed her to the depths of her soul, and once more, the raven was humbled by the great demon's love and strength.

It happened suddenly- Draco and Shukaku, having recovered faster than the two humans, seemed to come to an unconscious agreement in those few, spare seconds. They themselves could sense more than their mortal companions, the true measure of the fox's strength; could feel in comparison, they were nothing to this smaller creature. The lust for power and madness that blinded Kyuubi's identity to the Demons, urged them forward, baiting them with the promise of power if they would but eat the nine-tail's heart. The Dragon and Badger recoiled from the light Kyuubi released, rebounding quickly and lunging for the vulpine's unaware form. With a battle cry that surpassed anything they had cried before, both Demons closed in on the surprised nine-tails; tearing into the fox.

Kyuubi, yelping in agony, managed to dodge the worst of it, but blood flowed freely from the gashes in his hindquarters and neck. The demon turned to his kin, panting painfully as blood started to fill his lungs, tense should the other beasts follow up on their initial attack. But there was no need. The scent of his blood triggered consciousness within the two demons, and they were frozen in uncertainty. Primal instincts and rage pushed them to go in for the kill, but the smell of the crimson liquid brought memories to the front... memories that the dragon and badger could not remember happening, and were unsure of their relevance. Who was this beast?

This was the moment Kyuubi had been patiently waiting for. He had cajoled his friends into a chase, hoping the hunt might be enough to awaken them. If not, he was prepared to go to drastic measures. As he had thought, his blood imprinted strongly on Draco and Shukaku's mind. While they hesitated, torn, Kyuubi launched into action. Ignoring Naruto's yelling -'Kyuubi! Kyuubi!'- the demon roared at the other two beasts. Instinctively, both growled back, baring teeth and claws at the smaller mammal.

"What are you doing?," Naruto screeched. He watched, horrified, as Kyuubi gave a yipping howl; red flames trailing across his fur.

The fire swallowed the fox up, until a spectre of orange-red light replaced the nine-tails. And then, the flaming beasts did the unthinkable: it charged the dragon and badger. Tongues of fire streaked behind Kyuubi as he rocketed to his companions, blazing brightly like a comet. Shukaku stood his ground, rumbling lowly in his throat at the approaching flames, but Draco was wiser and tried to retreat. Too late, Kyuubi reached out and long red claws stretched the large distance between them; dug into the Demons' hide, burying deep so as not to be so easily dislodged. In anger and fear, the dragon and badger thrashed, but could not escape. With a cracking boom, Kyuubi closed the last bit of distance... and dove through each of his friends' chests.

The dragon screeched at the intrusion, and the badger gurgled disturbingly. Pure fire; heavenly, fox flame, ate through their souls. Darkness was chased to the far recesses; madness dethroned from its positions; celestial chains of bondage alighted in the glow. With a sick suction sound, Kyuubi's illuminated form finally pierced out of the demons' body. But the fox was black, tarnished... rotting. Hinata quickly grabbed Naruto once again, when she saw the blonde begin to run for the demon.

"Stop!," she commanded.

"Let me go!," the Uzumaki yelled back in her face. He tugged viciously, but could not break her supernatural strength. "Can't you see Kyuubi's hurt! Let me go!"

"W-we must not approach...," the raven replied, voice cracking as her emotions once again slipped out of control. "K-kyuubi-sama knows w-what he's doing... w-we must not interfere."

"He's dying...," Naruto hissed, turning to face the priestess again. His fathomless blue eyes were suddenly shallow, reflecting only grim death within their azure folds. "He broke our bond... b-but I still feel him r-right here..." The teen paused to grip his right breast. "Why is he dying!"

_**"Something's wrong..."**_ Kyuubi's voice echoed through the air, rising over even Draco and Shukaku's screams and gasps.**_ "Again,"_** Kyuubi whimpered, his voice weary and cracked with pain. _**"Another contigency plan, should I try to rescue my precious people."**_

Realization sunk in, a whispering voice sneering in Hinata's mind, as again she was shared its secrets. The girl cried out in alarm; thick, hot tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked at Naruto, and he could not understand why she was in so much pain. "You can choose only once," she choked. "The dragon, badger or the fox. Just one."

Cerulean orbs snapped wide open. Hinata did not stop him this time when Naruto shot through the sky, landing beside the nine-tails. "K-kyuubi...," Naruto gasped, trying to reach out to the blackened fox. The demon lurched away from the contact, hissing.

**_"Do not touch me!,"_** Kyuubi growled. **_"I am _tainted_."_**

Naruto balled his fists, biting his lips against the tears in his eyes. "You are not tainted, " the blonde shouted. "You are not a monster, or a killer! You are my best friend, and the only person closest to being my family all these years. You've shared this heart and body; known my thoughts and dreams, and still loved me. You are a part of me, tied to my soul no matter what... and anyone with half a brain can see the warmth of your light," Naruto finished, clutching his fingers in the matted fur and snuggling his face into Kyuubi's neck as he cried.

Black sludge from the ethereal form clung to the Uzumaki, seeping into his pores and poisoning him. His head felt faint, his heart pounding quickly in his ears, but he would not draw back. "Why do they keep doing this?," Naruto whispered, hugging Kyuubi tigher as the fox's phantom form began to fade. "This was supposed to be done with my sacrifice. And now this... How could I possibly choose just one?"

Kyuubi breathed heavily, eye rolling in his head as it turned to rest on the priestess, who had drifted closer. **_"You have defied your fate for so long priestess...,"_** the demon said. **_"You have given me a chance to save our friends. The chains of rebirth and this damnable hate no longer bind us... I thank you for this chance."_**

Hinata sobbed in the background. She hated to say it, but she knew that Naruto needed to know. "Time is running out." Like a gunshot, all noise seemed to dissipate in the wake of her warning. The painful roars and grunting of the other two Demons ceased, and turning, the raven saw that both beasts lay prone in the air. Black sludge crawled across their claws and flanks. The sight of it brought grief anew to the girl; she thought she might be sick because of it all. A sound drew her attention and she turned to the front once more. Naruto had gotten to his feet, and stared beyond the priestess, to the terrible display behind her.

"Just one," he whispered in agony, his blue eyes nearly black with immeasurable pain and anger. Blonde hair began to mat to his head. It had become a deep brown at the roots, the poison from Kyuubi's flesh sinking ever deeper into his own body. Naruto turned his head as he took a more detailed survey of his surroundings. For a moment, Hinata thought the teen had lost his mind. Did he not see what was going on? But of course, her doubts were insubstantial. For when the blonde turned back to her, tears were glistening in his greying eyes.

"Three... and now myself; set to die," Naruto said aloud. His eyes glanced at the raven, and then to the sky. "There is none that I can choose. I won't even ponder it..."

Hinata was surprised when he reached out and grabbed her hand, cradling it between clean palms. "I'm sorry that you've come all this way, for a fate we could never really escape," Naruto apologized, sighing softly as he released her hand. "I've had a fairly well life. The people I've met this past year, I'll always love and remember. If there should ever be something more after this."

The raven whimpered quietly, rooted to the spot as the golden boy drifted past her, his untainted hand patting her head lightly as he passed. What words Hinata could have said would have been but rot in her mouth. Each of them cruel and untrue. She could not save these souls; her powers- granted to her by the Fates- were void. She could spare no comforts or sympathies for so dark a day. She turned about to watch Naruto go, the farewell on her lips, though she would not dare utter it. Where she would have expected the boy to approach his two comrades -scales and fur were breaking off and swirling away from the large forms, in giant eddies of colorful smoke- he did not even come close to them.

Instead he back-tracked, lowering to the ravaged ground, stumbling into the crater that housed the entry point of the Lifestream. The ground here was hard and smooth, like glass beneath his feet. Naruto fell to his feet, stroking the glass sadly. "I wish," he paused to cough. The poison had seeped further, if the blood that splattered into his palm was any suggestion. Catching his breath, the Uzumaki continued, "I wish that I could of done something more. But ... our time is really up." Another pause as his body was rocked with terrible coughs.

"I can't... s-save us... b-but I spare everyone else. T-this is my l-last... defiance." Without Kyuubi and him bound within one vessel, the healing strength he had newly awakened was weak- far weaker than even half. But, he had will enough, and Naruto would give everything to set things right. "For Kyuubi," he whispered as he pressed his palms hard to the earth, struggling to keep from looking back up at his dying friends.

The power flared within him, a spark of a larger flame, it flickered and pulsed through his heart, his chest; down his arms and into his hands. Gritting his teeth against the pain that erupted in his head, the blonde pushed harder, feeling the strength burn his palms as it hummed into the earth. Underneath, the ground thumped back, the connection between him and the Lifestream, growing stronger until both entities converged. Losing conscious of himself, the boy once named Naruto gave his final words as he faced absolute non-existence.

"I choose... life."

* * *

**_Let me tell you a story. An interruption if you will, tearing you away from the present, so as to share with you the past._**

**_As Kyuubi lay dying, fading into non-existence; for the first time ever, his soul reached across the ages and eons, touching that of the last life that had been wrenched from his body. Brought into existence by a great tragedy, three humans were born and left as the only survivors on the ravaged planet. The Earth stitched itself back together as best as it could, and in a year, everything was nearly as it once was. The three humans -one woman, and two men- like bumbling babes, explored this new world and set out to make their mark._**

**_The Fates, just a few, lingered long enough to share some wisdom with these new creatures. They did not like the humans much, though their curiosity and ingenuity amused them, because the humans were a reminder of their foiled plans. It was hard to love something, that came from another object of their hate. But they did their duties; routed their thoughts in the humans' brains, so as to implement a force of power and standing to the young beings. The Fates could not afford to have any creatures disobey their wishes again._**

**_But for all their meddling, they could not alter one man's thinking._**

**_The one human was a blonde man with blue eyes that rivaled the skies, and a smile that struck each heart that looked upon it. He had chosen the name Minato for himself, and he lived happily beside his other friends, Madara and Mari_(1)_. They had each other and the world had plenty to give. It was paradise._**

**_But as before, this happiness withered away as well._**

**_Minato fell in love with Mari, and she in turn loved him back. Madara watched from the sidelines, feeling nothing but joy for the couple. Mari was with child not long after, and Minato dotted on her ceaselessly. Inside of the woman he cared for, was a baby being formed of their individual flesh and blood. It was an astonishing thought. But when the child was born, Mari felt her love of the baby die._**

**_Memories from their counter parts arose in the humans, and their emotions were poisoned. Madara and Mari came to hate the Demons that had created them, caught in the same webs of never ending hatred and jealousy that had possessed their creators. When Minato, the one to recall the pain of losing two dear friends and the good that was the Demons, tried to talk to his friend and lover- he was rebutted for his efforts._**

**_They argued and fought, until finally the other two could not stand being near the blonde. Taking their child, Mari left with Madara to wander the far recesses of the world. Her love of Minato had died with the birth of their son, and she felt disgust that he would be so sympathetic to the Demons. Bound together in a hatred-twisted passion, Madara and Mari sired their own children not too long after abandoning Minato._**

**_To these new lives they taught anger and jealousy; greed and sin. And more importantly, they taught them _fear_. Their children would grow up in these emotions, forever cursing the Demons that had once ruled all._**

**_Alone and forgotten, Minato lived his days, far across the world from his friends. He had only the trees and animal, and though his heart was torn from his dear friends' betrayal, he did not succumb to anger and sorrow like they did. He lived his life almost as if in a dream, reliving the memories of the Fox he had been born from; awaking in reality with the desire to make things better._**

**_Minato was old and shriveled when the first Demon was bound in the flesh of a human. Civilization had reached his corner of the world by then. It was on a walk, that he found the poor child dead, mangled by the hands of his family; left out in the open, considered unworthy of even burial. Minato cried for the boy, and for Shikaku, who had been revived first. But, he too had to move on with his life. He buried the child secretly, and faced the sun of another day._**

**_On his deathbed, his son came to see the old man. It had been years, and Minato did not recognize the other man, but they talked anyway. Minato explained how life had thrived all around them, his long-forgotten son and his friends' children multiplying and spreading across the globe. He talked of the Demons, and the memories that he and Madara and Mari shared of those times. With tears in his eyes, he detailed the sadness and pain he felt, watching everyone fall away into a continuous cycle of hate. He made his wishes of peace and love to the other man._**

**_With the angel of Death hovering over him, Minato took hold of his son's hand and smiled at him. "I know you will never believe me," he said. "But they were good. I pray, that one day, a child of my blood will see this truth... and break the chains of this unjustified punishment. May they be the one to free us all." He died, smiling still._**

_**That young man who believed in the Demons all his life, touched Kyuubi's soul now, sharing his golden radiance with the vulpine. **_**I knew it**_**, he shared with the demon. **_**I knew you would one day be free by Naruto's hand.**_** Kyuubi smiled**._

* * *

The world was turning white. Hinata screamed as the life waters reversed flow, returning to the channels they once occupied; Naruto's presence beginning to fade permanently. His sacrifice had already been made, but the Fates had set up so many restrictions and boundaries that all his efforts weren't enough. Now his soul would be entirely eradicated, along with the others, to correct all evils that the Fates had done. Hinata couldn't allow this to happen. She dived for the Lifestream, intent on stopping this madness. Naruto's death wasn't needed for such an undeserving world. But before she could get any closer, a powerful force threw the raven back.

Screaming, the priestess drew her sword, trying to cut through the invisible barrier. On the third down swing, a hand melted into the air, catching the blade. Hinata released her sword in shock. Hovering before her, stood a man she had never seen before, but who looked hauntingly similar to himself.

"Be calm, Hinata," the spirit spoke, dropping the girl's sword. It faded into non-existence once more.

"W-who a-are yo-you," the girl asked, fear and reverence shaking her voice.

The man brushed a strand of black hair behind his ear, staring at the scene around them with pale eyes, before again returning his gaze to the priestess. "Names have long lost their meaning to me, but you may call me Neji," the spirit answered her. "I have come to stop you before you make a big mistake."

Hinata swallowed, clenching her fists tightly at her side. "Please... stand aside. I can't allow Naruto to die like this," she said.

"Hush, descendant," the man commanded coldly. "You do not know what you are talking about."

Involuntarily, she fell silent at the command. Seeing her confusion, Neji reached out a hand, placing it on her shoulder. "I am going to tell you a story," he started. "Long ago... the entire world believed the Demons to be evil. They were not spoken of, but in curses. From our ancestors, we learned hate and pain; the faith of the Fates. We built temples under these negative emotions, and pinned our souls to such damnable thoughts. I, too, was hand-chosen by the Fates. Through me, the purging of the reincarnated Demons would be carried out. The world would be stained in blood, for the innocent lives that housed dark souls. "

Hinata felt her anger and fear of this spirit grow, disgust joining in as he told his story. She tried to get away from him as he continued his gruesome tale, but she could not break his grip. She remained silent all the same, listening.

"I had no qualms about the destiny I had been given," the man told, not breaking stride even during the priestess' attempts to get free. "...Until I met Kushina. We were in love; and unbeknownst to me, in her heart there was love for the Demons. When she told me of her secret, I thought I might die. I could say nothing to the rest of the villagers; too torn was I at this revelation. But over time, I began to understand her words and my heart too felt sympathy for the Demons."

Neji paused, leading Hinata to the still Demons. The priestess conceded to the hand. She was being drawn into the story, captivated by this woman who loved something considered evil so very long ago. "She had not shared with me her greatest secret," the man whispered sadly.

"What... secret?," Hinata asked. The spirit stopped, Hinata along with him, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"She was one of the demon children."

The priestess gasped, clutching at the chest of her robe. Neji continued, with apparent difficulty. The event still haunted him, though centuries had passed since. "Inside of her was the fox demon, Kyuubi. Somehow she had managed to avoid the massacre at birth that most of the cursed -as we called them- were victim to. One of the priests found out however... and she was killed."

Hinata could feel the tears tracking down her cheeks, and she hugged the man, feeling sympathy for the old spirit. He patted her head a moment, before pushing her away gently. "Before her murder, she told me one last thing," Neji said to the girl. "She had a half-brother, who was a direct descendant of Minato, one of the first three humans to live. You know all about our great ancestors, correct?"

Hinata nodded her head.

"From him," Neji went on, "Kushina, through some divine power, could feel the ebb of time. He would in a few centuries time, help give birth to Naruto. Kushina told me she did not mind dying; safe was she in the knowledge that she was helping bring forth this boy's birth. Her death would cement the boy's destiny. The whole world waited for this soul to come into existence."

"N-naruto... i-is truly that important?," Hinata mumbled in surprise.

Neji nodded and hovered ahead. He stopped when he reached the demons, kneeling beside them and brushing the sides of the Dragon and Badger. The black sludge that coated their bodies did not affect him- he was already dead and beyond any pain. "I have been waiting on this plane for a long time...," the man said wearily. "Waiting for this day..."

Hinata finally tore her eyes from Neji, looking back at the hole in the ground where the Lifestream continued to pulse; flowing madly out of the hole in the bottom, and filling the crater with its shimmering water. "Neji-nii-san!," the girl cried. "Naruto?"

The spirit looked at her. "Tend to them," he commanded, gesturing to the Demons. The beasts' figures were flickering in and out of sight now. "Do not be afraid to touch them. You are my descendant... you are gifted with the Fates' power, and none of their poison can harm their chosen children."

Neji rose with a flourish and smiled at the priestess. "Leave Naruto to me. Please," the spirit begged, and the sound of it surprised Hinata, "Do not fail them. They do not deserve to die."

Before she could respond, the man was shooting off, disappearing into the pool of water and out of sight. The white world around her increased in intensity, until Hinata thought her eyes would burn out of her skull from the brightness. Crying still, her thoughts focused on Naruto, the raven hurried to the Demons. She approached the Badger first, and no longer hesitating, thrust her hands through the black sludge and into the Demon's chest.

"You have been freed from your chains," she intoned, the words spilling from her lips before she could think them; calling forth her power. She molded it from a sword into a shimmering sphere. Its light was pale lavender, erupting through the black sludge in spears, smothering the demon in its coat of color. She urged her power on, channeling all her strength, willing it to be stronger even as pain erupted in her skull. The Fate within her screamed as it was eradicated from her soul.

"You are free," Hinata screamed through the agony, overwhelming even the Fate's dying cry. "I declare it here and now! None shall die for you broken bonds!"

The world burned away as the light grew to rival the sun, swallowing all into its impenetrable core. Faintly, Hinata felt something shift beneath her fingers.

**Sasuke: We're barely in this...  
C.M.D: oh, so you've noticed?  
Sasuke: -glares-  
Naruto: You had me DIE! AGAIN? -wails-  
C.M.D: Sorry!  
Sasuke: Excuses, excuses...  
C.M.D: -glares- What are you complaining for; the story's almost finished. There's only one chapter left, and then you can leave!  
Sasuke: ...good.  
C.M.D: ...good, he says -grumbles- Anyway, remember to REVIEW guys! There's only one more update to go. What will happen? How will this conclude? Stay tuned to find out!  
Naruto: STOP KILLING ME OFF!  
(1) Mari means uncertain or bitter; according to the baby names website. A few will have noticed that I used Madara and Minato as the first humans. I wanted to use influential characters for the three humans, and then I decided, why not choose those that are connected to Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto? Henceforth, Minato and Madara were enlisted as the humans born from the Demons. I searched for Gaara's mom, but confirmed that she doesn't in fact have a name; so I went and got her one. It was a toss-up between Yuri(earth-worker), Isako (this sand child) and Risa (sand of the village). And then I thought, I'd choose something that started with M, considering both the guys had names that began with that letter. And so, I settled on Mari. I think it works, no?  
Wondering why I did include Kushina, but didn't have her as one of the original three humans? I knew that I was going to have the woman mentioned come to hate the Demons and leave her husband because of this; and I really couldn't see Kushina doing that. Even before the manga's recent chapters -ahem- I had a definite opinion of Kushina's character. I decided to include her later, as a blood relative, so she'd still have some importance to Naruto's life. And that's it for my explanation. Now go ahead and review! **


	16. A Fleeting Wish become Truth

**C.M.D: It's been a long time coming, but it's finally the end. For everyone whose followed this fic through to the end, I hope you've enjoyed the story. I know I'm not always the greatest person with updates. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter of _Fleeting Wish_. I hope you'll all have something to say at the end, and leave a nice little review for moi. Okay, read on~**

The road begins to wind,  
and slowly comes to an end.  
I recall all our steps taken as one,  
and the others without even a friend.  
And from the shadows of night,  
comes the echo of words past.  
The timid whispering of fleeting wishes,  
strained to have them last.  
If I should try to catch them now,  
how quickly they would flee.  
Back into shadow and night,  
far away from me.  
Tears would come at their departure,  
if not for the sudden pressure.  
A hand wrapped in mine;  
a smile, quite divine.  
Comforts my aching heart,  
allows me a moment to see.  
Even with all my broken dreams,  
this one has finally become reality.

_

* * *

Sand._

_My eyes always see sand. From the first moment they opened, it hovered at the edges of my vision even then. I did not question it; I did not know that I should. There was no one to teach me such. Orphaned is the kind term, but the truth was that I was abandoned. Abandoned by the mother who killed herself so as to kill me; abandoned by the father who I killed without thinking about it, when he attempted to strangle me in my crib. I was alone._

_Yet always, there was that voice in my head; gruff and cold, but protective all the same. It wasn't until I had learned both of my parents were dead, did I realize that it was not their voices speaking to me. Five years old and I became aware that I had a demon inside of me; frightening enough that both my sires were dead and that everyone else hated me. I accepted Shukaku in that moment._

_He is the only logic in these swirls of sand and silt; the only constant within the changing earth. Alone, I didn't have anyone; and hated, I learned I didn't need them. I have seen red so much, to me, nothing else exists. I'd be colour-blind without that crimson colour. The memories attest to that. Only red and shifting sand, and Shukaku are real. Only they matter._

_At least I had thought so, until there was orange and yellow, burning brightly among the eddies of sand. Without them its dark; anything else will not satisfy. I feel strange... Shukaku would offer the words to portray what I am, to explain the things inside of me. But, I cannot hear him at this moment. It is silent... an experience I have never lived through. Without Shukaku, I don't know who I am._

_There is a pain in my gut; a heavy crushing in my chest and head. Someone screams in the darkness. I remember my gold and orange, and the pressure increases. The person screaming gets louder. With that sound follows a touch on my shoulders and I am... confused._

_A voice calls my name... calls for both me and Shukaku. Gentle hands begins to lead me from the darkness. It's a horrible realization to find that I am the one making such horrible cries, but they are quickly soothed by this kind presence. I open my eyes, amid smoke, fire and bright light. And yet again, sand; expecting that familiar sight of gold, the only thing that could soothe me._

_A smile graces me on a face that even through my blindness I know is not him..._

* * *

He stared at the strange man, not understanding anything. "Who are you?," he thought to ask, but then realized he didn't care to know the answer. He turned his head away from the man with black hair, staring unseeingly into the white all around him. He did not hear the stranger move, but sensed the man suddenly behind him.

"It is time to go home," the raven said to him.

He ignored the stranger. The man stepped into his vision, placing his hands comfortingly on his shoulders. "It's been a long road," the stranger was saying. "You have suffered much; did many great things, even if you aren't aware of them. But this does not have to be the end. Your efforts are not the only ones put toward this fight."

He blinked, staring up at the raven before gazing blankly out at the nothing once again. What fight? He pondered for barely a moment. The thought drifted away, and he decided again that he didn't care what the stranger had to say. He didn't want to leave this pleasant place.

"No!," the man screamed suddenly, fists grasping desperately for his rapidly fading form. The raven continued to shout, repeating a name over and over again. "No!," filtered the words through the haze in his mind. "After everything, they cannot have you! Not yet!"

He watched as the stranger crumbled to his knees, face contorted with despair. The man's pale eyes shed silver tears, his lips stretched tight. "Forgive me, Kushina," the raven whispered. "It seems, in the end, I have still failed you."

He closed his eyes, turning away from the frozen stranger. Maybe now he'd be left alone in peace...

"Naruto..."

A voice whispered across the white world, pulling at him. He could feel himself start to solidify a little; heaviness setting in his once light limbs.

"Naruto," the whisper came again, stronger and clearer this time. He opened his eyes, staring at the recent addition to this stretch of infinity. The man before him smiled, gold hair and blue eyes sparkling. He faintly recognized that this person looked similar to himself.

"Hello Naruto," the man greeted. The stranger clasped both of his shoulders, and he noticed that the other blonde's hands were warm. It was a nice feeling. "My name is Minato," the stranger said. His voice was reminiscent of love and sunlight. "I have waited a long time for your birth. For a small time, I had even doubted that you might not come. Watching as life continued on, our demon ancestors punished unjustly, and the world growing darker with hate and fear... It was a terrible sight to behold. But I held tight to the knowledge that you would come. Flesh of my blood, you have done many great deeds. Only you have managed to go beyond the boundaries of your curse, unraveling the lies and finding the truth within. You have lived and loved; and you have touched the hearts of all you have met. Be proud of that fact."

"I know you have suffered," Minato continued, patting his head, a smile still on his face. But there seemed a tear in his joy. "But it isn't your time yet. You will live, Naruto... because you deserve this chance more than anyone else. The world is big; explore it and help it whenever you can. It'll need that loving touch to recover from the scars of its past. Take care my son... and remember that I love you."

The man stepped away, standing beside the now content raven. They both stared at him with smiles on their faces, and he could not understand why. He thought to go to sleep again, but the blonde's thoughts echoed in his head, pushing away at the fog he was in. Memories began to return...

"No," he whispered. He slowly shook his head, brow furrowing against the rising noise in his brain. Strong arms caught him from behind as he began to sway, cradling him tightly to a warm chest.

"Hush Kit...," the arms soothed. "It's alright."

"Kyuubi!," Naruto whimpered as conscience returned to him. He trembled in the demon's arms, too weak to turn and face him; afraid of loosening the fox's hold on him. He grasped the limbs around his torso tightly, pressing his face into the demon's forearms.

"Please!," he begged. "Don't make me go! I don't want to lose you again."

Kyuubi held the blonde tighter, placing a kiss on the boy's temple. "I'm sorry Naruto," the demon apologized, "It's not yet your time." The arms started to unwind, removing themselves from the teen's frame, despite how desperately he clutched at them. Naruto flailed wildly, trying to grab the demon again, but his hands grasped only air. He spun around, his eyes too blinded by tears to see anything beyond the white surrounding him. It seemed that even Minato and the raven-haired man had disappeared as well.

"Kyuubi!," Naruto screamed into the emptiness. "Don't leave me alone! Please!"

"Ah, but Kit," came the fox's gentle voice. "You are not alone. You have people that wait for your return. Can't you hear them?" As if on cue, a whispy wind carried itself through the void, echoing a sound that Naruto couldn't yet discern. Still, it didn't matter.

Trembling, he wrapped his arms around himself. "But... I'm scared...," he moaned.

"Don't be." This time, it was Draco's voice that echoed around him. "If you shrink away in fear, then how will they heal?"

"Be brave," the words were Shukaku's now. "Like you were when you first met Gaara, and throughout the time you were with him. Such an act... it is something that him and I will never forget."

"See," soothed Kyuubi. A warm breeze brushed at his cheeks and hair, with a weight that let Naruto believe the fox was truly touching him. He wiped at his eyes, clearing the snot from his face with his sleeve.

"I-it's not fa-fair," he choked. "W-what about yo-you? W-what about y-your fre-freedom?"

"Kit," came the nine-tails' sigh. "We are free. The existence we had was tortured and painful... left to fester in the horrible memories that cast us into such a curse; unable to move beyond. You gave us a chance to live again, and, more importantly, reconcile a past that has long since been near forgotten. Now we can rest in peace... it is all we wanted this last while."

Naruto sobbed openly, shaking his head at Kyuubi's words. No matter what the demon said, their fate did not seem fair to the blonde, and he could not accept it as it was. He did not want to have to lose Kyuubi again...

"There is no more time, Naruto," Kyuubi started again. His voice sounded fainter this time and Naruto gazed about wildly, hoping to catch sight of the Kitsune and keep him from leaving. But there was only white space all around him still, and the rising wind that whispered his name, over and over again.

"Kyuubi!"

"Don't worry, kit," was the demon's quiet reply. "We'll be here, waiting for when we meet again."

And then there was only the roaring wind, whipping around the boy's form. It tore at his hair, pushed the blonde in all four directions; and all the while it screamed his name. "Naruto... Naruto... Naruto!" Naruto gasped in surprise, falling to his knees because of the gale's violence. Ignoring the sting, he raised his head upwards, listening to the wind howl his name, in a voice that he knew so well. Tears came to his eyes anew.

"S-sasuke...?"

* * *

It was dark.

His eyes fluttered open, only to be blinded by darkness. A weary sigh escaped his lips but the teen made no other movement; watching as the darkness receded a little, bringing out the details of the world around him. His gaze was fixed upwards on a wooden ceiling, shadows moving across the surface. Naruto sighed again -more reminiscent of a gasp- raising himself off the bed he lay in.

All his limbs ached, his fingers stiff as he clenched and unclenched them. Things were getting clearer still. He noticed his body was dressed in a simple, orange tunic and creme-coloured pants; skin unmarred by wounds or scars that he vaguely remembered receiving. Tearing his eyes away from his own self, the blonde turned his puzzled gaze to the rest of the room. And a room he truly was in. Bed, cabinet and dresser filled the space, highlighted at the edges from the light pouring through the crack in the door. He was alone here as well...

Ignoring the throbbing in his joints, Naruto got to his feet, padding quietly to the door. The hallway outside of the bedroom was also dark; the light source from earlier being beyond the shadowy corridor. As he walked towards the light, he could hear the faint murmur of voices begin and become clearer with every step.

"It... It's getting late. We should call it a night," said a male voice.

"No..." a second male replied. "I'll stay awake a little longer." There was silence as glasses clinked; a liquid being poured.

"I think you've had a enough," said the first voice.

"Don't," growled the other. The shuffle of movement could be heard; an irritated sigh from one of the individuals.

"You can't keep drinking your life away, spending every night by his bedside!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want, so stop telling me otherwise."

Glass shattered and there was screeching as chairs were scrapped across the floor. Naruto slowed his step, nearing the end of the hallway. From the sounds of it, the pair had fallen into a tussle. They parted in heavy grunts and harsh breathing, one of them grabbing a glass again.

"Stop it," ordered the first speaker. "If you want to sit here and waste away, then get the hell out. This is my house now and I will not watch you die before my eyes."

"You'd kick me out!," sneered the other. "Just like that? What about him, huh? What'll happen if he wakes up?"

The first voice sighed again. "We- we don't know if he'll ever wake up..." A large slam followed, more gasping and struggling accompanied it.

"Shut up! Shut your goddamn mouth. He'll wake up! He will, I know it. Naruto won't leave me again, he won't ever-"

"N-naruto?"

Silence fell as the blonde rounded the corner, gazing dazedly at the two men before him. Kakashi was pinned against the wall, mask pulled down for what had started out as a friendly drink. Sasuke's fists were twisting the front of the assassin's shirt, face contorted with rage. The expression of anger he wore disappeared to be replaced with one of stunned disbelief. As if a veil had pulled off his eyes, Naruto took the scene in anew; tears pooling in his eyes and cascading down his cheeks.

"Sasuke!," he cried, running for the raven. Sasuke turned immediately, scooping the blonde up in his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Naruto...," the teen moaned. He pressed his face into Naruto's neck, and the blonde could tell from the dampness there, that the other was crying as well. "I though you'd n-never wake up!," the raven choked. "I-i thought... don't ever g-go away. N-not again... p-please..."

"Sasuke...," Naruto replied, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke finally pulled his face from where he had hidden it, kissing the Uzumaki incessantly. When they broke apart for air, Naruto was surprised to see how different the raven looked. His hair had grown longer; his nose a little sharper, his jaw squarer. Confused by the blonde's own puzzlement, Sasuke withdrew a little.

"What is it?," he asked.

Kakashi sighed, and both turned to see that he had reseated himself at the kitchen table. The broken glass and plates were piled in the centre of the table, but the grey-haired man had managed to find himself a whole cup in the mess; pouring himself some sake. "I'm glad you've awoken, Naruto," he said to the blonde, smiling wearily. "You're probably confused as fuck, but that's alright. Things are... well, things are surviving. It's been two years since that day. You've been in a coma all this time."

The revelation settled like a weight in his gut. Naruto looked from Kakashi, then Sasuke, staring down at his own hands and feet. "Two years?," he mumbled.

"Yes," Sasuke said from his side. The raven brushed back his hair lovingly, cupping the Uzumaki's face. "But that's okay, because you're awake now. You came back for me... just like I knew you would."

Naruto did not have the courage to look in the Uchiha's eyes. He could never tell him that he would have never returned if Kyuubi hadn't sent him off. "Tell me everything," Naruto said, pulling away from Sasuke's touch and turning to Kakashi again. "W-what happened? Where's J-jiraiya... G-gaara?"

He ignored the sour look Sasuke adopted when he mentioned Gaara, taking a seat by the Hatake's side. Kakashi glanced at him, sipping from his cup slowly. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?," the man asked. "It might be better to not know."

"Not possible," the blonde replied, shaking his head. "Would you have me go mad from ignorance?"

"Better than going mad from the truth..." Kakashi muttered. Despite these words, Naruto still would not budge. The assassin noted this and sighed in defeat; Sasuke taking his place at the table, next to Naruto.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning... though for the sake of others, it seemed like the end of the world," Kakashi began. His eyes flickered momentarily to Sasuke, his gaze returning to his drink. "Sasuke doesn't remember any of these events beyond reaching the core; or else he'd be gabbing away, telling you about the things that followed instead of me. In either case, when you first disappeared-"

"First disappeared?," interjected Naruto.

"I'll explain soon enough, just hang on," Kakashi scolded. "As I was saying, you first disappeared shortly after arriving at the core. You remember that?"

The blonde nodded slowly.

"Sasuke's brother and a bunch of other freaks intercepted us. Things broke out into a fight. You got separated from the rest of us, and ended up at the top of the hill by yourself. When Itachi tried to confront you... you jumped. Light flashed, and suddenly Itachi and his gang -the ones still alive- ran off. In the next few moments, Sasuke and Gaara lost control. Jiraiya said that the Demons and their counterparts had fused together, wiping away any clear conscience and driving them towards the strongest emotions in their hearts. I'm sad to say that those emotions were the ones that craved revenge and destruction."

"Because of their past...," Naruto added, his eyes falling to his lap forlornly as he recalled the heart-breaking secrets that had been shared with him. It had been Kyuubi's final gift to him. The attention of the two older males turned completely to the blonde. "There was so much pain and suffering... They loved, and that love turned them against each other in a fit of jealousy. Jealousy tore them apart; hurt the one they most loved and wanted to protect. Shame and disgust with their own actions was born in that instant; but before they could even have the hope of reconciling, the Fates stepped in and slaughtered them. Imprisoning those things in their death; tainting their souls. It was to be their punishment; to relive those memories and never see the others again. Depriving them of the redemption they desperately sought."

There was a stretch of silence as this information was absorbed, before Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. "A story is never complete without two sides," he quoted. "Something Jiraiya always used to say... Perhaps that is what I should explain next. When you disappeared-"

"Into the lifestream," Naruto interrupted again.

"Into the lifestream," Kakashi continued, "The merge between Demon and carrier was complete, transforming both Sasuke and Gaara into their demon forms. They started to rampage; the Earth shook and trembled continuously. Between the earthquakes and the demons, it was hard to know which was worse. Jiraiya and I tried to escape, but everything was too chaotic... he, he saved my life. When the chasms ripped open, I was stuck between two rifts. The ground was quickly crumbling beneath me. Just when I thought I was going to die, Jiraiya pulled me out and onto solid ground; but at a price. He ended up falling to his death instead of me."

Kakashi paused for a moment, taking a large gulp from his cup. "My memory blurs here. I was distressed -the Demons were still fighting, the earth was opening up left, right and center; and after losing Jiraiya, I couldn't see much point for living. I was injured and bleeding, and the chaos continued around me, undisturbed. But then you showed up. I thought I was hallucinating, or that you were an angel... anything else would have made more sense than what was happening. Yet, you were really there; you healed me and smiled, saying that everything was going to be okay. Then you were gone again, with another girl, flying to the Demons. I thought you were going to die once more..."

Naruto remembered that. The spirit with short, black hair. "She came for me in the lifestream," the blonde started to explain. He was aware that both sets of eyes were on him again, waiting for answers. They had waited a long time. "I jumped," he went on, "I jumped because I could hear it; the lifestream called for me and Kyuubi. It needed us, to heal and soothe it; to correct the damage that has been there since the first battle. But it was pointless! The spirit came -at first, she was there to kill us. It was her fate; but like me, she said, she would defy her destiny. Killing us would be wrong and ruin any chance for the world. She brought us out of the lifestream when we learned that the waters were too tainted to be fixed by regular means; and that our presence was only further corrupting the lifestream, speeding the Earth's destruction. I... was so scared. I return to the surface and... and there was so m-much chaos! A-and y-you were fighting s-so viciously..."

Naruto cut himself, placing his fist in his mouth to stifle his sobs. He remembered so clearly the horror of the sight that had met him when the phantom returned him to the other plane. He never wanted to witness the two people he loved ripping each other apart again. Sasuke reached over and pulled the Uzumaki into his lap, cradling the blonde as he cried. He ran a hand through the shorter male's golden spikes, whispering comforting words to him. Eventually, Kakashi started to speak again.

"I thought you were going to get hurt, but the Demons didn't care about you at all. And then... Kyuubi appeared. I have never seen anything more beautiful... It was amazing; the warmth of his light started to close the chasms and still the earthquakes," Kakashi trailed off for a moment, looking worriedly at Naruto.

The Uzumaki knew why. After Kyuubi appeared, the other two demons immediately turned on him. They attacked ruthlessly and tore at their friend; in turn, destroying themselves. Their actions unraveled the last of the chains placed on the Demons by the Fates, but it poisoned them and left them dying. He recalled the feeling of helplessness; that nothing he did seem to matter.

"It was as Kyuubi planned. Draco and Shukaku attacked him, not knowing that he was their friend. It gave him the chance to break the chains completely," Naruto told the man, lifting his head from Sasuke's chest and gazing at the ex-assassin. "But the earth was still dying. The chosen one of the Fates could not even help. So I went to the core once again... and I... i..."

The Uzumaki frowned. He couldn't, for the life of him, recall what happened next. Everything blurred and mixed in his mind, fading to a white backdrop. Across the table, Kakashi finished his bottle of sake.

"It figures that you wouldn't remember. This is what I meant when you disappeared more than once. I was watching from a safe distance. I saw the terrifying battles; the demons lying still in the air, covered in blood and black slime," the man felt a shiver run down in his spine as the memories came to the forefront of his mind. "The worst though... was hearing you cry. I had never heard anyone weep so terribly before. But before I could even call for your attention, you were heading to the core again. The girl with you... she screamed for you as you flew across the sky, and then there was a flash of light. It was so bright; I could see nothing. For a moment, I thought I was blind."

Kakashi paused again, searching the table for another bottle of sake. His bleary eyes found none. "That's it for the sake," he mumbled forlornly to himself. He cleared his throat, looking back up at the two teenagers. "Where was I..."

"It's quiet," Naruto whispered. The assassin fell silent once more at the Uzumaki's words, and even Sasuke craned his neck to look into the blonde's face. Tears dribbled down the whiskered cheeks again. With so much pausing between explanations, Naruto had finally noticed the gaping silence within his own soul and mind.

"I... I can't hear him. I-i knew it would be so, b-but... K-kyuubi, h-he's really go-gone...," Naruto choked. A tear tracked down Sasuke's own cheek, and he buried his face into the other's golden spikes, understanding what the blonde felt.

"Yes," Kakashi sighed. "When the light faded, that was the first thing I noticed: that the Demons had disappeared. On the ground, before the crater, lay Sasuke and Gaara once more. Their clothes were torn and dirty; and their faces were pale, but aside from that, they were okay. Between them both stood the spirit... She explained to me all she could, saying that the Demons had passed away. She... could tell me nothing about you though. It was a week before either of them woke up; during that time the spirit remained, she kept us safe and fed while we were stuck there. When Sasuke and Gaara did wake up, the screams they made were the most frightening thing I've ever heard. The silence that met them within their own minds was unbearable."

"It was terrible," Sasuke included, his words muffled by Naruto's hair. "I... I was all alone; torn away from Draco. I had grown so used to his presence and suddenly, he wasn't there. And... you were... m-missing too."

Naruto wiped his eyes, reaching up and stroking the Uchiha's black spikes. Sasuke pulled back a little at the touch, smiling down on the blonde and planting a gentle kiss on the Uzumaki's lips. "But I'm here now," Naruto said, and he meant it sincerely.

"Yes," Sasuke whispered blissfully. "You are."

Naruto cuddled with Sasuke a few moments longer, before he remembered something. "And Gaara?," he asked, turning to Kakashi for the umpteenth time that night. "What happened to him?"

"He's fine," Kakashi answered. "He stayed long enough to help search for you. We found your comatose body back in the crater; but after that moment, he decided he was leaving. I think... he didn't want to interfere between you and Sasuke."

Naruto bowed his head, feeling guilt eat away at him again. "But... I loved him too. I didn't want to push him away... he was my friend, after all."

"I think he knew that, Naruto," Kakashi smiled. "Which is why he left. Each of us needed to face some inner dilemmas now, after everything that had happened. Gaara decided those problems would be best faced somewhere else, in a new place. He left with the spirit, and he's been doing quite well as far as I know. Now, I think it's time for bed. It's been a long night and I think we all need time to absorb everything's that has been said tonight."

The assassin rose to his feet, waving goodbye at the other two before heading down the hallway. Sasuke unwound his arms from around Naruto, playing with the blonde's hair. "We should probably get some sleep as well." His only answer was the Uzumaki's yawn. Despite being asleep all this time, the blonde could hardly muster the strength to stay awake any longer. Naruto got off the Uchiha's lap, allowing Sasuke to get to his feet and the raven led them both to the couch.

Immediately Sasuke latched onto the blonde's neck, pushing the blonde backwards and pinning him to the couch. His lips hungrily moved across the Uzumaki's flesh, hips grinding into the other's pelvis. Naruto let out a breathy moan at the contact, feeling his temperature sky-rocket and desire flare in his own gut; yet his arms reached up and pushed at the raven weakly instead of drawing him closer. "S-stop Sa-sasuke!," the blonde gasped. "Stop!"

The Uchiha ground against the other a couple more times before noticing his partner's reluctance, and slowly withdrew, blinking in confusion. "Wha...?" Sasuke sat back up, his brow furrowed as he gazed upon the blonde stretched out beneath him.

Seeing the hurt reflected in his lover's expression, Naruto reached up and pulled the raven down, tear-filled eyes staring into obsidian orbs. "It's not that I don't want to. I really would like to... but not now. It... it's too much right now Sasuke," the blonde told him. "Just... can you just hold me?" He couldn't explain to the Uchiha how wrong he felt in his skin; as if a part of him was still trapped in that white void where Kyuubi had spoken his last words to the boy. He needed more than physical contact at this moment... He needed comfort...

Sasuke exhaled slowly, lowering himself gently on top of the blonde. They shifted accordingly, until both were stretched out on the couch comfortably; Naruto's head resting on the raven's chest where he could hear the other's heartbeat. "I love you, 'Suke," Naruto mumbled sleepily, lulled by the constant sound.

"Me too... Naruto..." came the faint reply. Then the Uzumaki dropped off into the blackness once more.

* * *

Morning sunlight filtered down on a world of silted sand and rougish crags, heating the air and brightening the entire area. A hooded figure came out of a little wooden hut, walking up the rocky hill behind the house. As he reached the top, it was obvious that the hill was more than just a hill; in fact, it was a crater. In its center sat a young man with golden hair, tending to the sapling growing from the crater's glassy core.

"Naruto!," the hooded figure shouted, carefully treading down into the bowl. The blonde turned to the newest arrival, a smile appearing on his whiskered face.

"Hey Sasuke," he greeted, standing up to kiss the raven as he approached. Sasuke pulled his hood down as they parted, gazing around the crater with his eyes narrowed against the bright light reflecting from the sand's glass-like surface.

"I don't really get why you keep coming here every day," the Uchiha mumbled. "It's too... bright. And the heat is insufferable." Naruto laughed, bending down to his previous task; which was watering the sapling.

"This new babe needs tender love and care, Sasuke," he explained, gently stroking the few tiny, green buds that sprouted from delicate, thin branches. "The new Tree of Life... its growth is the first step to correcting the errors of the past."

Sasuke sat down beside the blonde, fingers brushing the little blades of grass that grew in a five-inch circle around the sapling's base. "I've told you, haven't I? That when we finally found you, buried under all this rock and sand, you were sheltering this little bud with your body?"

"Many times," Naruto answered. He turned away from the tree, setting down his watering pail, grabbing Sasuke's hand. The raven turned his attention to the blonde as well. Leaning in, Sasuke stole a kiss from the Uzumaki, who returned the affection ten-fold.

"Everything is packed," Sasuke said, when they pulled apart a couple minutes later. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm certain. Kyuubi told me that the world is still hurting. Here, we do not notice it. But the others will need our help... they'll need a healing hand." The Uzumaki got to his feet and Sasuke copied him. His face was withdrawn and worried; noticing this, the blonde turned to the Uchiha.

"What's wrong?," he asked, voice concerned.

Sasuke folded Naruto in his arms, forehead pressed against the other's. "But they've hated us, dobe. How can we be certain that they'll even want our help?"

Naruto smiled up at the raven, fingers playing with the buttons on the Uchiha's tunic. "Be brave Sasuke," he said. "It's what Draco would have told you anyhow. We are many things... but never have we been monsters. To ignore everyone else, while they wait for someone to help them, will only prove the lies that they give themselves. So we must do the opposite. Besides...," Naruto whispered. "I could not abandon my children to die. Including Gaara."

Sasuke sighed heavily. "You still wish to go find him first than dobe...?"

"Yes," the blonde grinned. "Don't be so anxious, teme. You are my only love." Naruto stood on tip-toe here, placing a chaste kiss on the raven's lips. Sasuke retaliated by scooping the blonde up into his arms, kissing him hard to silence his indignant squawking.

"Fair enough," the Uchiha replied, breaking the kiss when Naruto finally submitted to the raven's whims. "Here we go again... running around the world..."

"Ah, but Sasuke," Naruto laughed as the raven started back up the hill, the blonde held securely in his arms still, "It's different this time. Now, we're free to live. Forever and ever, however we choose!"

The sun smiled down upon this pair as they crested the top, rejoining their friend the assassin on the other side; blessed by the light as they turned to the new chapter of their lives.


End file.
